A Fissure Among the Factions Part 1
by MistressAli
Summary: The 3rd story in my New Season series. Yay! Robotnik is tiring of being under Nagus's control, and trouble is brewing for Snively in Knothole.
1. Chapter 1

A Fissure Among the Factions (c) 01-02 by me, MistressAli  
All "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters and related indicia (c) and TM Sega/Archie/and DIC.  
Used without permission.

This document may be freely distributed, as long as it's not altered in any way.  
Ok, peoples, this story contains: violence, swearing, and a lil bit of sexual things. I love comments so like... email me already. Cu_

This story is the third in the New Season series, therefore it takes place after the New Season and For Whom the Gavel Pounds. This is split into two parts. The funny thing is, I split it so I wouldn't be writing so much; both parts were supposed to be pretty short and quick to write, but *sigh* I ended up getting long-winded as usual, so this first part here is rather *long*.

Since it is so lengthy, I split Part 1 into 3 chapters.

(To VahnRPG: I may post a revised version of this, if we ever get around to talking, that is! And to Kris: Love ya, you're always an inspiration :P)

A Fissure Among the Factions  
Part One : The Theft

~I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got a feeling that won't subside  
I look at you and fantasize  
You're mine tonight~  
- Eric Carmen "Hungry Eyes"

~Chapter 1~

"You failed."

He turned to see the looming form of his uncle, shadowed, only those red pupils glowing.

"You failed."

He spun on tiny booted feet to see the owner of this second voice. He saw sharp teeth, a misshapen form... the wizard, Nagus.

A snarl touched the little man's face. "You..." he hissed at both of them.

They stepped forward, matching each other's footsteps to advance on him.

"Shall we... crush the worm?" Nagus asked with a mad giggle.

"Yes, crush the worm," said Robotnik in a hollow tone, both fists clenching.

"You crush him," came a third voice, and the small man felt hot breath on the back of his neck, "And I'll hang him." He didn't have to turn. He recognized the cultured voice instantly. King Acorn...

"Leave me be!" he cried, but surrounded by these three threats, he had nowhere to go...

Hands grabbed his arms from behind, pulling them sharply behind his back. He struggled in King Acorn's grip, eyes widened as Robotnik and Nagus moved closer, malicious smiles splayed across their faces.

"Crush the worm, crush the worm..." mad chanting rose to a fever pitch, just barely drowning out the screams as bones broke and blood spilt under their onslaught...

"Crush the..."

***

"NO!"

A tiny body flailed its arms, falling with a thud onto the wooden floor.

He blinked, tangled in the blanket, blinked again, clearing the cobwebs of sleep away.

He was in Bunnie's hut; had been dreaming from his bed on the couch. He wrapped arms around himself, mummering reassurances... he was safe... he was safe...

"Are ya'll alright, sugah?" came Bunnie's pleasant voice; she was sitting at her little kitchen table, drinking...what else, he mused, but carrot tea...

"I'm fine," he replied.

She blinked mossy green eyes and smiled; so dazzling it made the sunlight filtering through the window look weak.

"That's good sugah...what do ya'll want for breakfast?"

He shook his head, knowing he ought to be used to it by now. For the two months he'd been here she'd pampered him like a brand new pet. He had a feeling it would last too, it was just her nature to be overly kind.

"The usual, I suppose," he shrugged and proceeded to disengage himself from the blanket. After doing so, he folded it neatly and draped it over the back of the couch.

There was a knock on the door. Bunnie opened it and smiled at the skunk who stood there.

"Well good mornin', Geoffrey, what a surprise..."

The tiny one scowled from his place by the couch as Geoff's murky blue eyes locked with his; he oughta be used to this too...the big brute checked up on him every morning.

"Is everything all right, Ms. Bunnie?" Geoffrey sat at the table after Bunnie beckoned him to enter. "Ya know if ole Snively ever gets bothersome, I'll take 'im off your hands."

"Oh no, Snively's no problem at all!" Bunnie cheerily mixed some ingredients into a bowl, and slapped the mixture into a pan.

"Whatcha making?" asked Geoff, then turned to give Snively a sneer as the small human seated himself at the table.

The expression was returned accordingly. "Why don't you get out of here?" It shot out in a nasty tone.

"Why don't you go *hang* around somewhere else?" Out came a black finger, poking Snively soundly in the chest.

"Boys, boys," chided Bunnie, "Stop all ya'lls bickerin' an' grab some cakes while they're hot."

"They look mighty good, Ms. Bunnie," Geoff was all charm and smiles this morning as he took three pancakes from the pile.

"Yes, very," said Snively, giving Geoff a sour look, taking his usual two and adding a bit of syrup. The skunk had smothered his in the sweet liquid and it dripped off his fork as he began to eat.

Bunnie took two for herself, smoothing butter over, but no syrup. She'd just barely settled herself into the chair when knocking came again from the door.

"Come in!" she called, rising from the seat.

"Goooood morning, mon ami!" came a crooning accented voice and in bounded the French fox, pouncing upon Bunnie and scooping her in a hug. She laughed and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Geoffrey, munching pancakes, couldn't help but notice the scowl that touched Snively's face as he watched the display of affection.

"Awwww," he taunted, leaning forward. "Whatsa matter, ya want a piece of that bunny tail?"

Cold blue eyes settled on him, scowl deepening, Snively pulled back his fork and let a sticky hunk of pancake splatter the skunk's face. "Keep your sick fantasies to yourself."

Geoff growled and was on his feet in seconds. Antoine turned and smirked; both to Geoffrey's sticky face and Snively, whose shirt was now in the skunk's grip.

Snively sighed and tried to squirm away, but it was a chiding glare from Bunnie that made Geoff release his grip.

The tiny human sighed again... these three were the ones he knew best in Knothole. Him and Bunnie, well, they got along, she liked him. He looked down at his plate...yes, his feelings stretched past liking, and he looked towards Antoine.

They shared a mutual distrust of each other, Antoine held him in contempt, for the fox knew of the small human's feelings towards Bunnie, and he didn't care for it at all.

"Aw, sorry Ms Bunnie, but Snively's bein' an ass as usual," said Geoffrey sweetly, smiling as Bunnie and Antoine took seats at the table.

"Oh shore, shore," Bunnie rolled her eyes and took a bite of her pancake. Antoine whimpered and Bunnie fed him the next bite with a wide smile.

Snively couldn't bear to look at that much longer; he felt jealous and didn't care for the sensation...he'd never been one for being competitive over women. But he couldn't help it, teeth clenching as her sweet fingers stroked the fox's cheek...

He forced himself to look away, gaze locking on the skunk. Now there was an emotion he was familiar with, dislike, hate rather. Geoff glared back; the feeling was mutual.

They eyed each other coldly for a few moments, then both resumed eating.

"So what's all goin' down in the village today?"

Geoffrey took a bite. "Rope-makin'," he said, eyes resting on Snively.

"Your weak attempt at humor fails to impress." A heavy scowl touched Snively's face and he was strongly tempted to hurl the plate at Geoff; he'd had his share of lynching jokes, and even worse, the thin ice he treaded on whenever near the ornery Acorn King... the monarch wanted him swinging from a rope, more than anything else in the world.

Geoffrey stuck out his tongue. Bunnie sighed, but a nudge from Antoine distracted her and she fed him another bite. "Ya'll are eatin' all of mine, getcher own!" she said amidst giggles.

"Now really, what's happenin'?" she asked Geoff.

The skunk rolled his eyes. "Oh, the usual. The pincushion is running round like a moron. And everyone thinks it's really somethin' special." Eyes rolled again. "And I think Sally," there was a very noticeable lick of the lips given, "is talkin' about some new mission or another."

Antoine shivered a little. "Oh I am hating missions!"

Geoffrey smiled around a mouthful of pancake. "You're sucha chickenshit, Antoine."

The fox sniffed. "I am not being a poultry poop!"

Snively stifled a laugh and shook his head, setting his fork carefully down onto his empty plate. Bunnie giggled and ruffled the fox's golden hair. He sniffled and smoothed it back into place. The small human stared down at the puddle of syrup that remained on his plate, then picked it up and carried it over to the sink, washing it off and replacing it back in the cupboard.

Geoffrey sighed and stood up, rubbing his white belly. "That sure hit the spot, thanks ta ya, Ms Rabbot."

"Oh, it was nothin'," She smiled sweetly, "glad ya liked it."

Geoffrey eyed Snively as he took Bunnie's empty plate away, and shoved his own towards the Overlander. "Here."

Sniv gave him his typical sour look and took the plate. While the water ran, and dishes became clean, Geoffrey leaned back in his chair and turned his eyes onto the two lovebirds. "So, ya'll up for the mission?"

"Depends on what it is." Bunnie sighed a little. "Seems whateva we do, it just ain't doin' nothin' ta help."

"Hey now," Geoffrey shook his finger. "At least we're showing him we ain't gonna take his shit."

"Maybe. But we need ta hurt him. Not just annoy him."

Geoffrey snorted. "We do hurt 'im. Just not bad. Maybe if a certain someone gave us some tips about him."

Snively crossed his arms over his chest. "Like what, stinko? He's magical, and mean...that's all I can say."

Geoffrey stood up. "Call me another name, needlenose, and I'll have ta hurt ya... an' don't gimme that crap, ya could tell us things about the city, ways to get inta secret files an' crap."

"I would," Snively retorted, "but that bast..." he cut himself off before completing the insult, "...King Acorn doesn't like me going on missions. Thanks to you lying to him about me."

"Cruiky! I thought you gave away Knothole, what the hell else could I do?"

"Piss on that!... you knew very well I hadn't... you just... just have some vendetta against me."

Geoffrey was steadily moving closer to the small human. "And why shouldn't I? After what your kind have done. After what YOU'VE done."

Bunnie made an 'ahem' noise in her throat, but both men were seemingly ignoring her, practically in each other face's now; Geoff's flat black nose pressed to the human's pointed one.

"Oh, but that's all in the past now..." Snively acknowledged her by a roll of his blue eyes in her direction. "Right, Ms. Rabbot? I'm a good boy now..."

She twitched an eyebrow... she didn't believe he was evil... no, but 'good boy' was perhaps a step too far. "Ya'll are alright, but ya shouldn't be startin' fights."

"Me?" Snively looked innocent. "It wasn't me. Commander Stinko here is just a bigot."

"BIGOT?" Geoffrey's teeth shone in a snarl and he gave Snively a hard shove, knocking him to the floor. A magenta boot descended and pinned him down hard with the heel in his stomach. The human gagged and tried to wiggle away. "YOUR KIND DESERVE TO DIE!!"

"Fuck you." It was spat out.

Geoffrey snarled further, and his boot lifted, only to slam down again. Snively's eyes went wide as air rushed out, lost, and he could only gasp and squirm under the skunk's boot, now pressing down hard onto his delicate ribcage.

"HEY NOW!!" Bunnie's metal feet were loud as they stomped across the floor towards the two. "YA'LL KNOCK IT OFF OR GIT OUTTA MY HOUSE! I WON'T HAVE ANY OF THIS ROUGHNESS IN HERE!"

Geoffrey smirked just slightly, then bowed. "My apologies, Ms. Rabbot. I'll be leavin' now." Then he straightened up and strode out the door. Antoine's eyes followed him as he went and he shook his head.

"He eez a brute."

"Yeah," said Bunnie, helping Snively up. He sank down into the couch, one hand resting on his stomach, and gave her a little nod, coupled with an apologetic smile.

She shook her finger sternly at him. "You antagonize him, sugah, and then act surprised when he bites."

"He's an asshole..."

She shook her head. "Ya'll better watch yer mouth too, I ain't likin' that kind of language."

His eyes narrowed, but the look on her face made him look down at the floor, mumbling, "yes, Ms. Rabbot, sorry..." He didn't want her mad at him.

A sigh came from her and she turned away, and went to Ant's side, taking his hand. "We're gonna go see what that mission is about. Ya'll might want to check it out too." They were out the door, with Antoine flipping a snide "Bonjour Snipley," over his shoulder.

Shoulders heaved as he too sighed, watching them leave, then his head flopped wearily against the couch back. He closed his eyes for a long moment.

Knothole. Living here. It seemed to be such a treacherous affair. Yes, he was mostly safe under the thatch roofing of Bunnie's hut, but outside? The people still gazed at him with suspicion, some with malice. He'd been caught while out walking about the village one night and they'd thrown him into the dirt, kicked him in the ribs. Spitting their curses and flinging out the word 'Overlander' as if it were the very epitome of evil.

And King Acorn! He was the worst by far. His sharp eyes seemed to follow Snively's every movement, waiting silently like a patient cat for the mouse. He was waiting for a slip-up, anything, anything to get his noose around the human's slender neck.

'A noose of all things.' A dry laugh echoed in his head. 'How primitive, you think they'd have something more... futuristic.'

But what was so futuristic about an execution anyhow? Whether it be death by noose, or sword, or laser pistol or fists or gas or whatever the hell other ways there could be to kill something... it all boiled down to the same thing... the taking of a life.

So what the hell did it matter? King Acorn just seemed to prefer using the rope.

He twitched a little and rubbed his neck, almost feeling the cruel tightness of the rope there again, cutting off his air, chafing his skin so hard it left rope burns that had stayed for days.

He opened his eyes and gazed around the hut, taking in the wooden walls, the paintings and decorations on the wall, then down to the flowered print of the couch he sat on. He just wanted to stay in here. It was safe.

But he couldn't. He'd tried and he'd always get dragged out eventually. 'Oh, we need you for a mission'. 'Oh, you should try to blend in and mingle'. 'Oh, you won't ever be trusted if people don't get to know you'.

He growled to himself and slid from the sofa, booted feet hitting the floor. A quick glance in the mirror confirmed he was looking alright. Today he was wearing a green vest that didn't quite reach his waist, opened over a light gray shirt, and dusty brown cargo pants. So it didn't exactly coordinate color wise, but he had to make due with whatever Bunnie found for him.

His hand found the doorknob and twisted it. He drew in a deep breath and then stepped out.

He blinked as the bright sunlight hit his face, and his feet moved softly along the dirt and grass ground, past the main gardens and towards the meeting hall.

Outside, there was a small group consisting of Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine and Geoffrey. Lounging against one of the trees was the large dragon Dulcy. He skirted around her carefully; she had a cute childlike personality around most; around him she wasn't exactly nice.

"...get the backup. Group B... the main," Sally was saying, and Snively rolled his eyes, taking a position near one of the trees, leaning his shoulder against it. They were going after the generators again, it seemed. Couldn't they ever think up anything new?

"You hit the generators, he has them back up in hours, a day at the most. It's useless."

Sally and Sonic turned their heads in unison, both gazing at him in annoyance.

"You have a better plan, Snobley?" Sonic demanded.

He lifted an eyebrow. "All you do is overload the generators. Why not destroy them completely...?"

Sally snorted. "Oh, sure, like we have the power to do that. We don't have enough explosives!"

"Then get enough."

"Like how?"

He smiled; an annoying quirk of his lips. "That's your problem."

"Look." Sally's tone was stern. "We don't have time for your bullshit, Snively, now either help us or go away."

"I'd rather not." He remained leaning there. Sally glared at him and turned her attention back to the others. "Ok, Group A... Bunnie and Antoine. Group B, me and Sonic, of course."

Geoffrey was making a hmmmmm noise and then spoke aloud. "Could you like... put a virus or somethin' into the generators to screw it up?"

"Possibly," said Sally.

"What for?" asked Sonic.

"To screw it up, duh," the skunk poked the hedgehog, who poked back. It seemed a fight would break out, but Sally stepped between them.

"Knock it off. Putting a virus in, overloading, either way, he'll be crippled for a while."

"Big deal," Snively threw in. "Crippled? So what... you never move in for the kill..."

"And how," Sally turned to him once more, "exactly are we supposed to do that? HUH? We can't destroy the entire city! We move in when the generators are down, we wreck some factories, we do what we can."

"And he rebuilds, and then you wreck, and he rebuilds, honestly... this is what drove me mad when I was a Robotroplian... the same old thing, over and over. Except you people don't get beaten for it."

"Oh can the poor mistreated lackey shtick," the Princess growled. "I'm tired of hearing your sob stories."

Snively scowled... he rarely complained about how harsh his life had been in Robotropolis. A comment slipped out here and there but that was it, and his eyes narrowed. "I'll can it if you stop your pathetic whining about how Nagus always has the upper hand. He has it because you don't know how to lead your group..."

Her blue boots moved quickly towards him, till she was only a few feet away, and then she stood with hands on hips. "I've led this group since I was 7 years old, and I don't need any skinny punk telling me what to do. Especially since you're one of the ones I had to fight against." She shook a finger at him. "And we brought Robotnik down, and we brought you down, and we got my father back, so don't you DARE say we haven't done anything, YOU BASTARD!!" Her voice rose to a fever pitch, and her eyes blazed, teeth snarled in fury.

He couldn't resist. "You just got lucky."

Sally wasn't usually crude. She usually could control herself. But her temper fled at that moment and she tackled him, fists flying out to pommel him. Sonic rushed over and pulled her off, clasping his arms around her.

"Yo Yo, Sal! Calm down!"

Snively gazed up at her with a demure smile, sprawled on the ground. "My, my Princess... is that the kind of control you exhibit over your group as well?"

She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, then clutched Sonic's arms. "I'm alright now, Sonic."

He released her.

She looked coolly at the small human. "I would appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself, but it's just your nature to be a complete ass, so I'll just ignore you from now on."

He smirked, standing up. "Whatever you say, Princess... just don't expect to drag me on any more missions..."

"We don't need YOUR help. So stop flattering yourself."

Bunnie excused herself from Ant's grasp, and took ahold of Snively's arm, leading him out of earshot. They stopped by the power ring pool and she sat on the log there and just stared at him. He looked out over the water.

"An' what was that all about, huh?"

"Just doing what I do best."

"Ya'll really need ta drop this bad attitude."

"Why should I?" he demanded, glaring over at her. "And why the fuck do you care?"

She stood and her hand drew back, but his own darted out and clamped upon it. "What are you going to do, Ms Rabbot? Hit me? You're just like all the others..."

She looked down at the ground. "No. Ya jest... ya jest..." She sighed. "Ya taunt, sugah, like Ah said before, ya antagonize people ta the point where all they wanna do is strike out."

He sat down on the log, but not next to her, rather, right on the end and stared down at the dirt. She was right, wasn't she? He knew he made people angry with him, and he knew they usually resorted with violence.

But dammit, he'd never been able to talk around Julian. If he spoke his mind, if he even dared argue, it was a slap in the face, a punch to the belly, a screaming barrage of insults on how wrong he was and how right Julian ALWAYS was.

And that was it. He mumbled as he looked down at a patch of moss. "I can't help it. It just comes out. I guess... I guess I'm just frustrated."

He felt something soft enclose his hand; Bunnie's fingers. "Ah know it's hard, sugah... but they'll come ta accept ya'll. It'll jest take some time."

"How much time?" He looked up at her with a wrinkled brow.

"Ah don't know."

"King Acorn will never let it go..."

"He will, sugah, ya jest have ta prove ta him that ya'll are good now, ya have to show him ya'll are really a Freedom Fighta now." She winked. "An' a good start would be not ta insult his daughta!"

"The Princess," he mumbled again. "She's prissy... I can't stand her."

"Hey now, that's mah friend, an' I know she can be pushy, but she's got a lot on her shoulders, hon, she has a lot of responsibility, a lot of worries, an' its hard for her. An' you stood there an' basically told her all her work was pointless and flawed. That ain't nice, or fair, now, ya'll know that."

Her hand was loosening from his and he almost whimpered. He didn't want her to let go. He wanted her closer, and gazing up, staring into those light green orbs, he felt a strange tightening in his stomach. God, she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I'll try harder. But just for you, Ms. Rabbot." He managed a smile.

"Thank ya'll sugah." She beamed, and patted his hand before releasing it. He stood up, much too quickly, and his arms acted on their own accord, wrapping around her in an embrace.

"No, thank you," it was whispered against the silken fur of her graceful neck, and he fought back the vicious urge to kiss and nibble there. "You're the only one who's kind to me, and I'm grateful for that, I really am..."

She laughed a little and shifted her shoulders. "Alright sugah, no need to get all mushy on me!"

He let go and blushed furiously, eyes traveling out over the water again. There was an awkward silence, then her voice crept out.

"Ah better get back ta the meeting. See ya later at dinner, alright?"

"Yes." He nodded, but didn't look at her, not until she was walking away. His eyes wandered over the sway of her hips, the exposed portion of her back from her purple bodysuit, the glint of light off her roboticized limbs. So uniquely beautiful.

Then he shook his head.

'Stop thinking about her like that. For God's sakes. She's an animal.'

But he couldn't deny it, the ache in his body, the way his breath quickened.

He had a bad case of bunny-love.

**

He supposed the mission had gone well. They were all out there, celebrating.

But for what? Nagus would only have things up and running again in a few days. And it would be like they'd done nothing.

He watched from the shadows of the forest, sitting cross-legged under a tree on a bed of moss. The Freedom Fighters were gathered around a fire, talking, laughing, eating.

Snively wasn't hungry. Bunnie hadn't been able to fulfill her promise of dinner, but he'd found enough leftovers in her fridge to satisfy his hunger. She always cooked way too much. And Antoine was constantly bringing over his French dishes, which were always quite tasty.

Nobody noticed he was gone. He could do anything he pleased, and right now, his thoughts turned to the still waters of the power ring pool. They would be in turmoil in a few moments, as the golden ring of pure energy arose from them, and his hand would be there to catch it.

He already had two of them. He gathered them discreetly, one time when no one was guarding, and one time when Antoine was there on duty, but asleep. He snickered, some guard the French Fox was, falling asleep while on watch.

But he'd done that too, back in Robotropolis. 'At least Frenchie didn't get put in the infirmary for it,' a whiny voice in his mind squealed, but he shoved it away and stood, heading down for the power ring pool.

A dark smile twisted his lips then. Ole Julian was now on the receiving end of the torment. Nagus was not a forgiving master, and Snively had seen him dish out the punishment generously upon his fat uncle. Oh, how Robotnik had writhed and begged under the onslaught of magical power. Oh, how Snively had smirked and snickered at that...God, it felt good to see Robotnik get a taste of his own bitter medicine.

'He must be getting it tonight. Hmmmm, I wonder what Nagus is doing this time? Electric magic?'

That was the wizard's favorite. Crackling static energy around that crab-claw of his, cruel lighting bolts, zapping charges of pure white light, and he engulfed his victim in sizzling pain.

Snively twitched a little, blinking, and suddenly shivered. He saw flashes of light. Bad memories. Robotnik had sometimes tortured him with electro-shock... and it hurt so bad and... NO!

'Stop it... that's over now... he can't get you anymore... he can't...'

"GAH!" His vision was assaulted by a flare of golden light, so bright it made his eyes hurt. He heard the bubbling of water and then realized it was the power ring!

He charged forward, booted feet splashing into the water, and his hand shot out, clamping around the ringlet of energy before it could drop down into the pool. He held it in both hands, gazing at it. It was a beautiful thing, shimmering gold, and he tucked it inside his opened vest. Then he zipped it up, hiding the ring from sight.

He didn't know why he wanted them, exactly. But they were powerful, and if he could tap into that power somehow... well it would help him when it came time to bring these Freedom Fighters down and assume his rightful position of leading Robotropolis.

So he headed off to Bunnie's hut to hide the ring in the bottom drawer of Bunnie's wardrobe, where he kept his clothes. She never touched them. It would be safe there...

**

'This is hardly my idea of a good time.'

Robotnik was not a happy camper.

For one, he was losing weight. That was not a good thing. The weight loss was caused by the fact he had much less time to eat, and the rumble in his belly had become more painful than irritating as of late.

For two, he didn't care for his new title, which consisted of 'slave.'

For three, he didn't care for the words he had to speak to the wizard... "Master."

Living under Ixis Nagus was no party for the ex-tyrant.

And days like this were the worst. For the 'accursed beasties' as Nagus so hatefully referred to them as... had destroyed pieces of Robotropolis yet again. They preyed upon the factories and power stations like a disease intent on killing its host, no matter how hard that body tried to fight back.

"How do they do it?" the wizard rasped. He was perched atop Robotnik's old green throne; had long ago claimed it as his. Robotnik could not sit. There was no chair for him, and his feet ached, and no amount of shifting his weight could make the pain go away.

"I don't know, master," the fat man answered wearily. The wizard's brow twisted into a frown, as Robotnik knew it would... Nagus didn't like that response. Robotnik scowled slightly, but what the hell else could he say? He *didn't* know. He had never understood how the beasties had managed to destroy so much, and lose so little.

Nagus's claw clanked as it came to rest upon one of the metal armrests of the chair. Robotnik shifted nervously, for his eyes caught a faint glow beginning to emanate from that claw.

A slight tremor struck his body, and he felt that sickening sense of fear spread over him; a feeling he had grown to hate. The way it made his stomach quiver, the way it made his throat taste acidic, like he was going to vomit, the way his breathing quickened and his heart began to pound so violently he swore it would break through his ribs. But oh... he couldn't stop it. He knew what that glow meant; it was magic... and not just magic, but sorcery of the most punishing fashion.

"Is that your answer *every* time, Slave?! I believe you need to extend your vocabulary and your thinking!!" The wizard snarled, voice going mocking. "If you even have a brain in that fat head of yours!"

Robotnik just gave him a meek look, an apologizing pout on his lips, but inside he seethed. But the anger soon fled, replaced by severe trembling and stuttering words as the glow around that claw intensified.... Nagus was angry... oh no...

"Now give me a proper answer, or..." Nagus half-rose from the chair.

"Master... the beasties... they... they..." he struggled for words... "have luck on their side..." He offered lamely.

"That is quite a long lucky streak!" the wizard's rasping voice rose to a shriek, and Robotnik cringed. "DON'T YOU AGREE?!"

"Y-y-yess, Master... but we...we...will get them soon, Master... they have to fall sometime..." He was starting to sweat, and his flabby backside was pressed up agasint the computer console.

"You say that so much I would almost begin to believe it..." the wizard's clawed arm was extending outwards, its aim at the large ex-tyrant. "But I know it is NOT LUCK!! IT IS YOUR STUPIDITY THAT ALLOWS THEM TO ESCAPE!!!"

Robotnik shut his eyes. He didn't want to see it coming. But he could hear it, electricity sizzling the air as it blazed towards him, and then there was no more hearing, no more seeing, just feeling...

Pure pain... Writhing... barely aware of screams. That's how it always was.

But one thought did manage to weave through the stark red of agony... just one...

'NAGUS MUST DIE... THIS CANNOT CONTINUE!!....'

**

Bunnie's door had leaves carved in the upper corners. They caught the moonlight and gleamed momentarily as the door was pushed open by Snively's hand. He wiped his feet on the mat inside; if Bunnie caught anyone walking in without doing so, she gave them hell. So boots were wiped, and then removed and placed near the door. He padded towards Bunnie's bedroom in quiet sock-clad feet, but then paused.

He heard whispering, then a soft giggle. He put a hand to the bedroom door; it was ajar, and so curious eyes peeked through the opening.

But what had he expected? It was Bunnie, and Antoine, of course, and they were seated upon her pink-blanketed bed with the lamp turned down on its lowest setting, casting only a dim circle of light.

Bunnie's back was to him, he could see the strong muscles under the plush fur, and he blinked and gulped slightly... she was not wearing her jumpsuit. Antoine's hands were upon those strong shoulders, he was whispering into her ear, eyes closed and a smile upon his face.

Another gulp... Ant's hands had slid off the shoulders and onto more tender areas... well Snively could only assume that was so... but from Bunnie's soft gasp... he had the feeling he was right. A jolt went through him... jealousy so strong it made him shudder.

He turned away, teeth grinding. The sound seemed so loud in his head, but they couldn't hear it apparently. There was more giggling and gasping and the soft smack of lips sloppily connecting.

Oh God.. he couldn't stand it.

The small human moved towards the door of the hut... he was going to leave, dammit. How dare they... How dare they do this when they knew he could enter the hut.. how dare that fox touch...

'How dare Antoine?! He's her boyfriend... you are NOT! Get a goddamn grip on yourself...'

'FUCK YOU!' That other mindvoice... the jealous one... snapped back, and the two voices waged battle in his head for brief seconds, before their words were shattered as he let out a low growl and booted the front door soundly with his socked foot.

It was not a loud noise, but from the sounds in the bedroom, they had heard it this time.

Bunnie came into the living room only a few seconds later; jumpsuit on, albeit a bit rumpled. Her hair was mussed. "Oh, Snively, I didn't hear ya'll come in!" Her voice was slightly breathless, and he sneered.

Antoine emerged, looking similarly disarrayed, and made a grunting noise upon seeing the tiny Overlander. "Oh oui, Monsieur Snipley always pick thee best times to be falling in!"

"That's 'droppin' in', sugah..." Bunnie corrected softly, while Snively returned Antoine's annoyed frown with one of his own.

"Well, it's your house, Bunnie, I imagine you can do whatever you like in it..."

"And just what do ya'll reckon we were doing?" Bunnie's cheeks flushed a little, and one golden hand smoothed back her tousled headfur.

"I highly doubt you were playing Scrabble..." he answered with another sneer, and then to the couch he went, flopping down on it. "But don't mind me..."

Bunnie sighed. "Sugah, it was rude of us... Ah'm sorry..."

He looked down at the floor, silently cursing himself... 'FUCK!' He didn't want to make her embarrassed, or uncomfortable, and now he certainly had. 'Stupid bastard, Snively, when the fuck are you going to...' And then he chided himself yet again. 'NO! I will NOT feel guilty for making her feel bad! She is an animal, a stupid goddamn animal...'

"No, I should've knocked first," he muttered.

Antoine made another guttural sound and threw up his hands. "Bonne-et-belle... I am sorry, but I must be going to guard zee power ring pool now... I will see you another time, oui?"

"But Antoine... Ah thought Geoffrey was guardin' tonight..."

"Non, non... eet ees being my watch."

"Well ok then..." She sighed.

Another wave of guilt hit him, and Snively tried to fight it back. 'Probably ought to get my own hut soon. So I won't be interrupting their...' And then he remembered just what he had interrupted... Antoine's hands moving down her beautiful body... touching those places the little human's eyes had so lovingly wandered over, imagining.... 'STOP IT! Don't think of her like that...' But yes... a wicked sensation of glee was replacing the guilt... Antoine wouldn't be able to touch her now... not tonight.

'But neither will you...'

The door slammed shut as Antoine departed and he lifted his eyes to Bunnie. The rabbit stood looking at the door for a moment, then turned back to Snively with a cheerful smile on her muzzle. But he saw her ears drooping, and the disappointment in her eyes. She was sad to see him go.

"Well, looks like it's jest you an' me, tonight."

"Yes," he said quietly, and then leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. He jolted, remembering.. the power ring! Still concealed within his vest. "I... I believe I will change into sleeping garb now," he said, and she nodded.

"All rait, sugah."

He stood and made his way into her bedroom, shutting the door behind him. After a brief sneer towards the bed and its slightly rumpled covers, he opened the bottom drawer of the wardrobe. He withdrew an oversize t-shirt and dropped it onto the wooden floor beside him.

He cast a glance towards the door. Still shut. But Bunnie would never barge in on him.

He dug through the folded heap of his clothing to the bottom, where his pilfered power ring was placed, along with the other two already there. Then he closed the drawer and proceeded to change into the shirt.

Bunnie was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking her usual carrot tea. He flopped down on the couch once more, curling his bare legs up agasint his chest, a book in one hand. This was their usual nightly ritual; she drank silently and usually read or doodled ideas for mission plans, and he read.

The silence settled in. Usually this was welcomed; it was a warm silence, the feeling of unspoken kinship and comfort between two creatures content in their space. But tonight... the air was heavy, and tainted. He shifted more than once, unable to get comfortable.

The kitchen chair grinded on the floor as she too squirmed and then let out a loud sigh.

He raised his eyes from the page and eyed her. She was staring glumly at the kitchen sink. His gaze wandered the soft beauty of her face... the way that headfur swept softly onto her forehead, the way that one ear drooped and lay gently agasint her cheek, the pink button of her nose, the long elegant sweep of thick eyelashes.

'She's so beautiful....'

And no opposing thoughts came to counter. They couldn't. It was true.

'I love her...'

His eyes widened and he gasped. Those green orbs turned in his direction.

"Is somethin' wrong, sugah?"

'NO! No... yes.. she is beautiful... yes... but NO! I...I don't l-l-lo...' he couldn't even think the word again.... 'I DON'T!!'

"I DON'T!"

"Don't what?" She frowned.

He gazed at her with widened eyes, blinking... damn, hadn't meant to speak aloud. It had just burst forth; this phrase of denial. 'No... denial means it's really true... but that isn't true. I don't... I don't care for this animal. AT ALL.'

"I uh... I don't know what's uh..." he fumbled, his eyes almost wild as they looked for an answer. Then lighting upon the text of his book, he grasped one word there. "What's wrong with my head... I uh... I have a really bad headache...it's kind of driving me crazy..." He gave her a weak smile.

She looked genuinely sympathetic. "That's terrible, sugah! I'll make ya'll a cup of nice herbal tea.. .this stuff works wonders..."

He nodded, and mummered thanks, then gazed down at his book again. The words blurred; no, he was not reading now. It was so insane... the way that word... that horrid 'l' word had crept into his thoughts. It was just...

'Just what?' part of him jeered, 'just something you ate? The power ring affecting you from touching it for too long? Or maybe it's true. IDIOT! YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!'

He threw down the book, and snarled. 'IT ISN'T TRUE!!'

Bunnie cast a startled look at him.

'MORON! STUPID BASTARD! You can lie to the world, you can lie to her, you can lie to your uncle, but DUMB IDIOT! You can't lie to YOURSELF!! YOU LOVE HER!'

Bunnie shook her head and tended to the whistling teakettle.

"Thanks..." he mummered, as she handed him the teacup on a flowered saucer... and shivered hard as one of her fingers brushed his...

It wasn't true... but...

He knew it was.

**

"Uncle Chuck says Nagus is coming up with another sort of plan. The details are kinda sketchy right now... but...Uncle Chuck's gonna stay right on and update us often, he says." The Princess was munching an apple as she delivered this news in the mess hall the following morning.

Snively sat alone at one of the long tables. It was usually so. He didn't visit the mess hall often for breakfast. But Bunnie had run out of pancake mix, so she, and Antoine, and their normal morning visitor, Geoffrey, were here too.

The skunk, fox, and rabbit were seated around the princess and their other entourage of friends. Snively sneered a little; he disliked most of them.

The Princess... so prissy, so bossy. Geoffrey... well it was a given; the guy was a complete asshole. The two-tailed child... he was annoying, and a brat. The dragon... irritating, and usually quick to trip him with her tail and then declare 'oops!' The fat walrus... well... he wasn't actually so bad. But the hedgehog! That accursed beast, with his pathetic jokes and his air of stupid smugness... which everyone else considered 'too cool'.

Right now he was complaining... ooooh, they didn't have chilidogs for breakfast. 'Oh... isn't that toooo bad....' Snively mentally gagged. Chili dogs for breakfast? The very thought was nauseating.

And the other freedom fighters... he didn't know their names, and didn't give a shit either. They were hated in his eyes. Enemies. And they felt the same of him. He could still feel the brutal hands of those Mobians who had attacked him that one night. He had only been out for a stroll. An innocent walk. And yet they had decided he needed just a little more violence in his already much abused life.

"Hey, Stinko."

Geoffrey's eyebrows raised at the hedgehog's voice. "Yeah, what, spineball?"

"Didja get the power ring last night? I might need it today."

Geoffrey took a minute to eat a bite of scrambled egg before answering the hedgehog. "No. Antoine took over my shift."

"Oh." The hedgehog shrugged. "Well Ant, did you get it?"

"Non."

"Whatdya mean 'non'?"

"Non. As in non I did not get eet."

"Well, isn't that great," the blue one rolled his eyes. "You didn't get it the night earlier either, Ant! Cause you were sleeping again!"

"And nobody got it yesterday evening either." Sally sighed. Uncle Chuck had built another power stone... to replace the portion they had given to Griff and the underground Freedom Fighters. Rings rose every 7 hours.

"No," Sonic shook his head.

"How 'bout we build a net or something to catch 'em?" suggested Tails.

"Good idea!" Sally patted the young fox's shoulder. "That is very smart, Tails, we should do just that."

"I'm on it," the walrus said. "I'll have it done today."

"Good, good..." said Sally, smiling.

Snively gazed down at his plate, frowning a bit. A net? They would surely notice missing rings now. And the idea of letting all that untapped power slip by... that power that could help him...

"Hey Sally..." the dragon's childish voice butted in. "I was going to sleep yesterday at my tree while you all were celebrating. Cause I was so tired and stuff... whew, that mission wore me out!"

"Yeah, so?" The hedgehog scrapped at his nearly empty plate.

"Well, I saw the power ring pool light up, ya know? Through the trees."

Snively raised his eyes again, focusing on the dragon's face. His fork stopped about halfway to his mouth, scrambled egg quivered and tumbled back onto his plate.

"Well I went over to see if I could catch the ring in time... and the waters were all bubbly and stuff. I was too late to get the ring by then, but you can see it float all the way down to the bottom, ya know. Cause it's all glow-y."

"Yeah, so?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't see it at all!" The dragon blinked in her typical ditzy fashion. "It was like it came up, and someone took it. But no one did, cause Sally said no one turned one in yesterday night!"

"Hmmmm..." the hedgehog mused. "That's kinda weird. But maybe it was already at the bottom, Dulce."

"Naw, I don't think so. I wasn't that slow... it would've still been floatin' down, I'm pretty sure!"

Snively sighed and chewed a biteful of egg. So... she hadn't seen him. That was good. All he needed was that retarded reptile tossing him around. Not like she didn't do that already.... But if she had seen and reported him to King Acorn... he shuddered at the thought.

"Did anyone get a ring last evening during the celebration?" Sally demanded in a loud voice. The patrons of the mess hall acknowledged her words, but shrugged, their silence declaring an unanimous 'no'.

"Well. That's odd." The squirrel adjusted her blue vest with a slight frown. "Just get that net built ok, Rotor, please? Then we won't miss any of them."

The walrus nodded and Snively let his fork drop onto his empty plate. For a moment, the dragon's green eyes turned upon him and he almost cringed.

'She dosen't know. Don't make her suspicious'.

But it was only a second, and then she was chatting away again, this time a childish conversation with the young Tails. They both left rather quickly, with the hurried goodbye of 'It's too nice to stay in here! We're going for a swim!'

**

His breakfast was gone, and Geoffrey was bored. He idly twiddled his fork, listening to Sally drone on about something well...boring. And the hedgehog's voice constantly interjected, causing the others to laugh, usually. The skunk rolled his eyes.

He noticed then his quarry, his tag, his little furless 'charge' was gone. That little punk. He scowled and rose up, but had a feeling he knew where to find him. Down by the lake. The human spent many hours there, just staring out over the water as if he was just building himself up to finally plunge in, and drown...

Sure enough, when Geoffrey neared the water, he saw the tiny human standing by the shore. It was hard to spot him at first, for he was hidden from the path's view behind a stand of trees. Tails and Dulcy's playful screams and yells rang out from the water.

Geoffrey came up behind him.

"You're out here *again*?" he demanded. "You sure are a quick eater."

Snively turned, locking Geoff with a baleful gaze. The skunk didn't flinch; he'd grown accustomed to such murderous looks by now. He was only glad that the ole 'if looks could kill thing' was just a phrase.

"Now now, Sniv, don't look at me like that, that's kinda uh rude, don'tcha think."

"Fuck you." And the human's gaze returned out over the waters, searching, although from Geoff's standpoint, there was nothing there. Just a bunch of trees and water, and the kids, but the human didn't even glance their way.

"What's your obsession with this place?"

Snively remained silent.

"Well answer me."

There was more silence.

A snarl and a cuss of 'faggot' and an annoyed Geoff gave Snively a hard shove, knocking the human into the water.

He yelped and skittered out as if the water burned, then looked down at his soaked pants and shirt. Blue eyes widened in fury. "You fucking bastard!" Snively clenched a fist and actually took a threatening step towards the skunk, but seemed to rethink his actions as Geoff clenched his as well and answered the step with a few of his own.

Geoff was much bigger than he. So Snively scowled, and backed off. He had attacked the skunk before. A while ago. And Geoff had gleefully answered his challenge by beating the shit out of him. Snively sighed. If only he was bigger. At least for a day. How they would pay...all of them here who chose to torment him... His eyes narrowed and he turned away from his watcher, eyeing the water again.

Geoffrey scoffed and looked out over the pond. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with those missin' rings." It was just an idle comment, but the skunk's eyes widened a little, and he realized he could very well be right. He studied the human intently, but Snively gave no indications of guilt. He seemed to be ignoring Geoffrey now, sitting down upon a large rock with a little wet squelch of his boots.

Geoffrey snorted. "Jus' remember, mate, I'm keepin' my eye on you."

"Oh Geoffrey..." The human looked back at him, a small smile upon his lips. "I feel so honored..."

**

The living mind was a mystery to him. An intriguing paradox that he felt the urge, so strong it was nearly a lust, to explore. To shine light into the darkness where most would not dare to venture, and to illuminate those ancient places long forgotten.

Oh, and he wanted to do so much more than divulge secrets, he wanted to test. He was like that in everything. He wanted to push limits, so to speak, to see how much a mind could hold, could do, could create, before it broke. And the opposite too...see just how empty a mind could become. How barren and unproductive. Although the former interested him more; he liked power the best, especially the unsubtle, overblown kind.

But that's why he was dubbed crazy.

Nagus chuckled. "What little those fools know..."

'Crazy...unlike I...' Robotnik thought contemptfully. No, he'd never considered himself crazy. In fact, it was the opposite. He was sane, he was beyond sane, he possessed a kind of stableness and enlightenment no others could ever reach.

At this moment, the fat ex-tyrant had one arm extended behind him, dragging a chair along.

'Enough is enough with this standing all day...' His feet were so sore. Continuously. His ankles ached from supporting that heavy weight for so many long hours on end. Robotnik hated to stand. He hated even more Nagus's theft of his throne.

Many murderous thoughts came to his head, and lately he'd been seriously considering carrying them out.

He paused before the double doors to the command center. Getting the chair had seemed a good idea. But now came that familiar and hated little beast of anxiety, gnawing upon his nerves. What would Nagus think of the chair? What would he accuse Robotnik of this time?

The fat man pondered. And then steeled himself, opening the double doors and trudging through, gripping the chair in a white-knuckled fist.

Nagus watched Robotnik bring in the chair without a word. One hand scratched and then smoothed out the long hairs of his beard. The strange wizard wore an outfit similar to the garb he'd had in the Void, but black had replaced the violet, and silver threading adorned the sleeves and cape. Even his boots were trimmed with silver.

Robotnik set the chair down by one of the computer monitors and then raised an apprehensive gaze to Nagus. His mustache quivered, expecting a screaming fit. But the wizard's rust-colored eyes seemed calm, and the dreaded crab-claw remained resting idly on the arm of the throne. "What a good idea, slave. I imagine your feet have been sore lately."

Robotnik shifted. They were indeed sore, and he longed to sit. He looked back and forth between wizard and chair. Bringing it in was one thing, but actually taking a seat was another; he was so afraid of what Nagus would do.

Nagus chuckled, a painfully dry, cracked sound. His voice was the same, like two sheets of sandpaper rubbing together. Stung right to the nerve, irritating. Robotnik hated to hear it. "If you wanted a chair, why didn't you just ask?" Another chuckle. "I most certainly would've obliged my slave's wishes."

"I'm s-sorry, Master." Robotnik stammered. He shifted again. "May I sit, please?"

Nagus let loose another chuckle. "Indeed slave."

Robotnik moved towards his chair, but Nagus's voice halted him. "Not there." The crab claw lifted, and Robotnik winced. It waved once, and another chair materialized next to his. "There."

The ex-tyrant eyed the chair suspiciously. It appeared to be just that, though, a chair, made of black metal with silver legs. He refrained from rolling his eyes. Nagus liked to color-coordinate. Of course, he did too, so really, there was no room to ridicule. He took a step towards the chair, and stared at it a moment longer before cautiously seating himself upon it.

Nagus watched as Robotnik settled himself into the seat. Even after the ex-tyrant had stopped shifting, Nagus was amused to see his fat still droop and ooze into place. He wrinkled his hook nose. It was amusing, but it was also gross. Oh well. He didn't keep Robotnik around for his looks.

Robotnik's deep voice rumbled out. "What do you wish me to do now, Master?" Such a voice had struck terror into the souls of so many Mobians, but now it was marred by a constant tremor of question and trepidation.

"You're fat," Nagus's voice lashed out. "You are lazy, slave! How dare you believe you can sit? You have been sitting for years, and it has brought you nothing. Some standing would do you good."

Robotnik's face went stricken, and he moved to rise, even with his feet begging him to stay. But they needn't beg too hard; he found he could not budge. "M-M-Master...?"

Nagus's flesh hand rose and aimed a finger at the slave. "Your fat sickens me. You waddle like an overfed pig. Aren't you disgusted by yourself?"

The orange mustache quivered. Robotnik was not disgusted. He was the perfect shape! Round, a sphere, unending perfection. "No, Master," he finally said, though he feared his vanity would earn him pain now.

"Oh, that's right," Nagus sneered, his flesh hand gone from pointing to toy with his beard, twisting the long strands about thick fingers. "You think a circle is the perfect shape. You're wrong. A LINE is perfection. Like a circle, it goes on forever, but unlike your inferior shape, it does not forever chase itself in a useless path. It can evolve. Into different shapes, including your precious circle. It can curve, bend, break, but it always endures. And that is perfection."

"But...but...Master," Robotnik couldn't stop the words from tumbling out, "A line isn't a shape..."

"That is IRRELEVANT!" The wizard suddenly screamed. "As is this whole side discussion of shapes! The real issue is you...your being lazy, fat, and in general, a disgust to me, and the audacity of you believing you may sit!"

"I...I'll stand then, Master." Robotnik rasped meekly, once again trying to raise his hefty form from the seat, and once again finding himself stuck.

"Oh no," crooned Nagus, gone from enraged to sickly sweet in record time. "You wished to sit, so you will sit."

Robotnik was confused. He never could understand Nagus's strange shifts in moods. First he wanted him to sit, then stand, then sit again. Light glinted off the wizard's attempt at a friendly smile, and made Robotnik shiver. He didn't like that look. Overshadowing his confusion now came fear, and he sat anxiously, orange hair beneath his nose quivered again.

He sat there for long moments. Silence dominated the air, only submitting occasionally to a dry chuckle. Nagus's rust-colored eyes stared unnervingly at the large one, making Robotnik squirm and the itch of perspiration bead up on his forehead.

A shock of realization came to Robotnik that this was not just nervous sweat. He was getting warm. Or rather, the chair was. He shifted again. Ordinarily such gentle heat might've been relaxing, but all he felt was apprehension. His red-on-black orbs flittered to Nagus in question, but a shark-toothed smile was Nagus's only response.

And the chair grew warmer still...

**

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it's a big moral dilemma."

"I will not do eet." Antoine's arms were crossed firmly across his blue-cladded chest.

The tailless fox and skunk were a blur of wheat and black colors on the edge of a small gathering of Freedom Fighters. They were discussing mission plans to disable a hoverunit factory, but Geoffrey was not interested. His murky blues were fastened to the turquoise gaze of the younger fox. "Awwww, c'mon, Ant. Jus' go through her stuff and see if there's any there."

"Bunnie would not be hiding any power rings!" Antoine's eyes narrowed. "She ees not helping dat fuel!"

"I never said she was helpin' him." Geoff shrugged. "He's probably sneakin' 'em in without her knowin'."

The fox remained stubborn. One hand toyed with the tassel on the end of his sword sheath, and then rose to brush imaginary dust off the perfectly pressed uniform. "She would too see! Bunnie ees not being stupid!" The fox's gaze wavered. "Besides, I do not believe Snipley would do eet..."

"Whaaaaat?" Geoff's voice rose, causing Sonic to look over and flick out his tongue. Amazingly, the skunk refrained from responding. "Awww, Ant, Twan, mate, ya can't be serious. That little prick, he'd do anythin' to git us back." His face wrinkled into a leer. "Don't know if ya noticed, but I sure have... the way he eyeballs Bunnie, eh? I think he's fixin' to take your little rabbit snatch away from ya."

"NON!" Antoine barked loudly. "He ees not going to be taking her away! FUEL!" His grip tightened on the handle of his sword.

"Hehehhe, Ant...don't be surprised if you find Snively dickin' your girl." He laughed, but it trailed off abruptly when Sonic's face suddenly jutted into his.

"What the heck are you talkin' about, St. Jerk?"

"Puh." The skunk took a step back. "Ever brush yer teeth, spineball?" He waved a hand around. "We were just talkin' about Snively."

"What about him?" Sonic's interest in the Overlander was practically non-existent. He focused on bigger game.

"He's tryin' to get into Bunnie's...errr...pants."

The hedgehog stared at Geoffrey, green eyes calm, then suddenly erupted into laughter. "HAHAHHAHAHAHAA!" He doubled over. "Oh Geoff...HAHHAAA! You're so dumb!"

Geoff snorted. "Laugh all you want, spineball, but it's true!"

"Hahahha...idiot..."

"Eet ees NOT true, fuel!"

The skunk scowled. "Whatever...but Ant, I'm tellin' ya mate, keep on eye on him...he's hotter than an ole oven for her..."

Antoine's eyes narrowed. It wasn't true. But it could be. He knew Snively liked her. But did it go beyond like? Did it go into dangerous territories? His grip on that beloved sword tightened further. If so, Bunnie would need defending.

Sonic finally straightened..."Sniv havin' the hots for Bunnie, ahahhaa... that's too funny..."

**

Warm.

Warmer.

Warmest.

HOT!

Robotnik shifted and squirmed, the chair beneath him was so warm now, getting into painful temperatures. He struggled to rise, but like the times before, it proved to be futile. He bit back a whimper, but as the chair grew hotter, he couldn't hold them back.

"Master...master please...stop!"

The wizard merely laughed. "Stop what, slave? I'm only allowing you to sit." He shook a finger. "You should be grateful."

Robotnik closed his mouth and sat still, trying to ignore the rising temperature. Maybe if he didn't beg, Nagus would stop. Maybe just a silent apology would do. But it wasn't helping... the chair grew hotter.

But what could appease such anger and cruelty? The fat man pondered. Oh, it was glorious to be evil, but it was another thing to be on the receiving end. He didn't pity the Mobians for what he'd put them through. They'd deserved it. No, his thoughts suddenly flashed to another's whimpers and pleads, someone much closer to him, even as the chair burned, and his own voice cried out. Such cruel things he'd done to his nephew!

But that was over now. Everyone's roles had changed. Nagus was Overlord. Robotnik was lackey, thus retiring his nephew of that position, and shifting him into something horrendous...joining the Freedom Fighters! The very ones Robotnik hated. It was as if the little fiend was mocking him by helping them, fighting against him. And when they succeeded, Robotnik failed, and Nagus was quick and eager to punish that failure.

Thoughts of his nephew, of past failures, of present failures, thoughts of the shifting of positions, all these things could've plagued Robotnik's mind for hours. But thoughts couldn't stay now, not with such pain coursing through him. They fled, leaving him to focus, suffering, on how hot the chair was beneath him. It was like sitting on fire. He struggled to rise, making noises of pain, not trying to hold them back. It was too hard. He was burning. His skin was bubbling.

He could smell it. And he could hear Nagus laughing. Because this was all such a big fun game. "STOPPPP!"

"Oh, slave, you wanted to sit, you wanted to... be grateful..." Taunts rang out mocking, over and over. They drove the ex-tyrant even further into madness, his vision going white, then black, and then he passed out. Or something like that. He felt himself go limp and sounds muted. But he could still smell the scorched flesh, and he could still feel the burning. It was in his hands now. In his chest. Now his orange mustache was blackening and blowing away into bits of ash.

Then nothing.

**

"Yeah, yeah, Sal. Let's just go." Sonic shifted on his feet.

Sally was sitting on a tree stump. Her eyes swept the small group that would be going on this current mission to disable hoverunit factories. It was a familiar mission. They'd destroyed factories so many times.

She frowned. It helped. It really did. Even if Robotnik, or Nagus built them back up again. It robbed him of time and resources. So it was important, wasn't it? That they do this? That they risk themselves again to bring down another factory?

"Do you have a power ring, Sonic?"

"Yeah." The hedgehog was pouting, tapping his foot impatiently. "C'moooon already."

"Not everyone is here yet. We have to wait for..."

"Awwwww...forget him, Sal! He's useless! And I don't want to smell his stink!"

"Sonic." The ground squirrel's tone was stern, and she rose from the stomp. "You and Geoffrey have to quit fighting. It's silly."

"Yeah yeah..." The hedgehog snorted and then moved away to join the group, bolstering them up with encouraging words about 'kicking some wizard butt'.

Sally sighed, then smiled. She watched the hedgehog with an affectionate gaze for a moment. Yes, he was loud, reckless, and sometimes outright foolish. But he was much smarter than he appeared, and much more tender than his behavior about town showed. She knew how strong and protective his arms felt.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she caught the motion of someone emerging from the pathway to the power ring pool. She turned, wrinkling her nose to see the small Overlander. She watched him for a moment, musing. He was clad in a short vest paired with a gray tanktop and pinstriped pants. He came closer, meeting her gaze for a moment, but then averting his eyes to the ground.

The Overlander was so tiny, so frail. It was hard to believe he'd been one of their major enemies.

She leaned forward to get his attention as he closed the gap between them. He slowed his steps a little, casting a glance with those large child-like eyes, then away again, assuming she only meant to gaze at him. Maybe he'd expected a dirty look.

"Snively," she said, and now his attention was fully caught.

He gave her a look that nearly made her cringe, such seething accusation, as if she was about to commit some atrocity to him, and it was the only thing he'd ever expect from her.

Then she felt indignant. She wasn't a horrid person. And certainly not to him, no, she was far more lenient then she should've been. It was she who should be throwing the accusing looks, knowing what he'd done.

"Come here."

He continued the look, then obeyed. She felt like smacking him. Such a little bastard.

"What do you wish of me, *princess*?" A fully mockery was made of her title, and her hand ached to clench, swing, and knock that head right off his shoulders. But she merely forced a smile.

"I don't wish it, per say, but you're to come on our mission today."

"What." It was said so flatly it was hard to call it a question. He arched a brow, pursing his lips as if he'd just seen something disgusting.

"Yeah. That's right."

"Oh, but princess...I thought I was useless. Just a whiny little baby." A smile suddenly quirked one corner of his mouth. "But now all the sudden you neeeeeeed me."

"We don't need you." Her expression was sour. "I don't even want you to come. But Geoffrey is coming and he wants to keep his eye on you. And I don't blame him!"

He made a scoffing sound. He'd managed to escape the big lug earlier, earning him a few hours of alone time, something he'd grown to cherish, both in the city, and here. "Why doesn't he just put a fucking leash on..."

"Watch your mouth!" Sally interrupted loudly, scowling angrily. Like Bunnie, she didn't care for swearing. "Don't start your..."

And she was interrupted in turn by a brash accent and clomping footsteps. "The last thing we want to hear is your bitchin', faggot!"

Sally turned around, sighing to see Geoffrey there. "Please, you two, can't you tone down the language! There could be a child around."

"Who cares," said Snively, evoking a fierce glare from Sally. He sniffed, settling his gaze on Geoffrey. They snarled at each other.

Sally shook her head, sending auburn strands flying. "Just don't start fighting in the city. That's the last thing we need."

"Don't worry, Ms. Sally, I'll be good...and I'll make sure he is too." Geoffrey laid a large hand on Snively's shoulder, squeezing. The human cringed.

"Why don't you just propose already, Geoffrey?" He wiggled away, brushing his shoulder as if trying to fling that touch away.

"I'm not a faggot like you!" The skunk gave the human a hard shove. He went sprawling onto his tiny rear with a yelp, then glared up at Geoffrey.

"Cut it out!" Sally stepped between the two. "Dear Mobius, I can't see how Bunnie can stand having you two around all the time!"

"She's sweeter than you, that's why." For a moment, the tip of Snively's tongue stuck out at Sally, then he smiled. Just the thought of Bunnie...sweet sweet Bunnie... brought that about.

"HA!" A broad finger of the skunk's was firmly planted into Snively's chest. "I knew you were tryin' to get into her pants!"

Snively's eyes went startedly wide and he gasped, while Sally shook her head, muttering. She'd already heard of Geoff's accusation from Sonic, and thought it pretty ridiculous.

"I most certainly am not!"

Geoff poked again. "You are! I've seen the way you look at her. Practically droolin'!"

Sally shook her head again.

"I do not...shut up..." Frowning, Snively took a step away from Geoff's finger. He trembled and drew in a shuddering breath, clearly upset.

Sally wondered for a moment if he was angry at Geoff's taunt, or pissed at being found out. She laughed aloud and both men looked at her with raised brows. 'Found out! Silly Sal...there's no way he likes...'

She didn't have much more time to ponder, even at the glint of something in Snively's eye...fear? desperation, denial, or what?... but no time, for Sonic came up, running as he always did.

"We're ready, Sal." He sneered at Geoff. "And you finally got here stinkbomb. So LET'S GO!"

"Yeah." Geoff's hand clamped down onto Snively's bony shoulder once more. "I'm ready, so let's go."

"You're bringing him?" Sonic looked displeased.

"Hafta keep an eye on him."

"Oh fine..." Sonic sighed, then suddenly smiled, looking at Snively squarely. For a moment he giggled. "Just don't make any moves on Bunnie, Needlenose!" He laughed uproarisly.

Sally rolled her eyes. Snively looked murderous.

"Good advice." Geoffrey's hand squeezed harder. Snively squirmed uncomfortably.

"Come on." Sally grabbed Sonic's arm. "Let's get out of here."

The group was gathered, quickly re-briefed, and then they set out towards the dark city and all its evils.

**

Outside the plate glass windows, reinforced in their heavy metal frames, smog clouds swirled. Through them, the sky was a rare sight, but when seen, dazzled the eyes with beauty. Red, gold, deep rich violets and pinks, brought about by a slow lazy sunset.

At the window, the Round One stood, hands clasped behind his back. The command room was dimly lit; the way he liked it. And empty as well, for the wizard had left, gone to do whatever it was he did. Robotnik didn't know. Nagus did not always talk freely of his ideas, and he rarely entered information into the computer system.

So, he was alone. And he liked it. He turned, his eyes wandering the room. They rested for a moment on the throne, gone from green to ebony, gleaming dully under the low lighting. He sighed. Even if he wanted to sit now, he couldn't. It hurt too much.

He turned back to the window. The streets below were shrouded in darkness, cut through by the occasional patrol light of a hoverunit. But the piercing light showed nothing but empty streets.

Security was his main focus tonight, or rather, it was supposed to be. It was unlikely the freedom fighters would attack at such an hour. Their missions seemed to usually take place in the day. Although day and night in Robotropolis were hardly different. Both were dark, dreary, and long.

No, the well-being of the city was not his concern. His thoughts were focused instead, on the well being of *himself*, and how to obtain it. HOW was the big question.

He shifted on his aching feet.

How? He could overthrow Nagus. It sounded the most tempting. But again, how? He'd tried poison early on, but it had no effect.

Flee the city? Oh, *how* he did not want to do that, and once more, how how how?? Would he go about doing it. Nagus would never let his slave slip away easily.

He scowled out at the dark skies for a moment, then blinked, catching a glimpse of brilliant scarlet and gold through the shifting smog clouds. His favorite colors. A brief flash of them...a sign? That he would succeed in freeing himself from Nagus?

He snorted. Not likely. He didn't usually believe in signs, omens, prophecy or any other of that nonsense so many Mobians seemed to take as seriously as breathing.

No, he would succeed by his own power alone.

He gazed out at the clouds again, hoping in some primitive way to see those colors again. Somehow they would boost his moral, help him, with their shades of blood and fine gold, help him solve that eternal question of how.

He smirked suddenly.

There was one place, at least, he knew he could go...

**

Most people would shiver at hearing the piercing screams that spiraled down the lone and dusty streets of west Robotropolis.

But not he. Nagus had chosen a building that stood solidly near the shores of Robotropolian Bay. It was an ideal spot for him. He had windows to gaze upon the rolling black waters, hissing as they crashed upon the shore. It was hardly pure water. In the deep tidepools among the rocks, nothing lived.

Inside the small building, Nagus tended to his pet project. Testing the limitations of the living mind.

Right now, his crab claw sparkled with electrical energy, and before him, a recently deroboticized fox writhed. He stopped and smirked. The fox was still very much alive.

He whimpered a bit, widened and scared eyes staring up at the wizard. "Stop....why are you doing this?" He coughed, his body twitching. "You're no better than Robotnik!"

"Oooh, but I am better...much better. Which is why I now lead. And you, why you are just a gauge to test the limitations of my punishments."

Nagus smirked again. He was just having fun right now, saving the serious testing for later. For now, he wanted to see how much punishment this fox could take. He needed to know just when to stop, for when he was punishing Robotnik, he didn't want to kill the fat old fool.

So of course, he would have to account for the fox's health and size, and compare them to Robotnik's. This was easy enough. He would later enter data into his computer, for unknown to Robotnik, he had one, and used it often. The small machine was crystalline purple, Nagus's favorite color. It was hidden away in the folds of his robe, away from the incompetent and prying eyes of his lackey.

The fox had begun to cry on the floor, and Nagus leered down at him.

"What is the matter, you furred fool?"

"My...my family..." gulped the vulpine. "I just remembered them... my wife..."

The wizard ran his fingers through his beard, unconcerned. Although, unlike Robotnik, he had no real hatred of the Mobians. But there was no love there, either. Just a sort of uncaring apathy. They were good for testing, good for study. Sometimes even good for conversation. But not now, and not this one.

"Well...you won't have to worry about them..." he chuckled in that rasping voice. The fox's widened eyes reflected the crab claw as it lifted.

The punishment began again, and this time, it would not stop until the fox was dead.

The wizard smirked, and chuckled again. Testing was so much fun.

**

The gray ground was cracked under their feet like some kind of hellish desert. But it wasn't a desert, only that unfortunate strip of land between the Great Forest and Robotropolis. Even deserts had life; this had none.

Snively eyed the distant city with a sneer. He wasn't eager to enter that place again. He and the others were standing here, waiting while Sally recapped her plan. He wondered if she thought her fighters were stupid. She'd already stopped to recap twice. He yawned; whatever, he wasn't interested.

And neither apparently was his 'keeper', Geoffrey. The entire way, his wrist had been firmly enclosed in the skunk's grip. He snorted and tried to pull away for the thousandth time; he was starting to lose circulation in his hand!

"Dammit...let me go."

Geoffrey had been eyeing the horizon, and he turned his murky eyes upon his captive. "Hell no! I ain't gonna chance anything with you, mate."

"Oh, please...where am I going to go?"

"I dunno." Geoffrey smiled; he knew Snively wasn't going to run, but oh, how fun it was to irritate the small Overlander.

"Why don't you just put me on a fucking leash? Goddamit!" He struggled harder, trying to wrest his arm away, but to no avail.

"Welllll...ain't that a good idea, mate. Why didn't you mention that before?" Geoffrey's free hand descended to his shoulder belt, unbuttoning one of the pouches there, and out he pulled a rope. He'd brought them along 'just in case'.

'Hey!" The human yelped and struggled as Geoffrey started to loop the rope around his neck. "STOP IT!"

Geoffrey snickered and pulled the rope taut. It tightened, yanking Snively forward towards the skunk. He gasped, trying to loosen it with his hands, but Geoffrey slackened it. Glaring, the human thrust his hands between the loops in attempt to loosen them further, pull them off.

The skunk laughed, and pulled the rope taut again, and now the Overlander's hands were caught too, trapped right underneath his chin. He was none too happy; azure eyes blazed with anger, and that little mouth screamed. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

Everyone turned to look. Including Sally, and Sonic, who was just arriving in a cloud of dust. He was their scout, seeing if the way ahead was clear, but right now he was whining. "Ahhhh, Sal...I told ya not to bring these two! They're fighting again?"

"Again!?" snorted one of the fighters. "They've been bickerin' the entire way 'ere! My ear's about to fall off!"

There were mutters and then Sally was pushing her way to the back of the group. She eyed the scene with a sour expression; Snively still struggling and letting out most foul curses, and Geoffrey just laughing it off, keeping the rope pulled tight.

"What is going on back here?!"

Geoffrey snickered. "He told me to leash him, so I did."

"You stinky fucking ASSHOLE! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOOO!" Dust was kicked up under the struggling Overlander's feet.

Sally coughed, then scowled. "THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" she bellowed sharply to the tiny human. He blinked, then was quiet, shooting her an icy look, little hands still struggling against the ropes.

"Boy, you have a way with Overlanders, luv."

"Geoffrey. Don't even get cheeky. I'm just a tad fed up with your behavior as well! It's bad enough you have to bring him along, at least quit provoking him. For Gods' sakes! Now let him go. We have a mission here."

Sonic snickered. Geoffrey scoffed, but relented, unwinding the rope from Snively's neck, and putting it away.

"Now let's go, and don't start any more fights!" Sally's glare was solely directed to Geoff, who suddenly looked indignant.

"Hey, darlin'...no need to get so snappy. It's like you're stickin' up for this sod! Stickin' up for Overlander trash!"

"I am not sticking up for anyone! I just don't want this mission botched, and with people fighting and not paying attention it will be. Not to mention putting us in danger! You as a commander should know that, Geoffrey."

The skunk snorted then looked away, his features stony. "Alright luv, I'll quit, alright...so..." his voice rose to its usual confident volume. "Let's git in there and do some damage!"

**

Two miles later, the group stood by one of the junkpiles that marked the outskirts of the city. Over them, a discarded metal sheet lay on top of the pile, casting a shadow over them.

Many of the factories were on the outskirts, but before his Doomsday accident, Robotnik had grown wiser and started relocating them deeper in the more secure areas of the city. But not all of them; many along the edges were still in operation, and it was these they were targeting today.

"How dumb," Sonic had commented, which had made Snively smirk. The hedgehog was actually making a valid comment. It -was- dumb. The inner factories were more important; hence their relocation.

'But what do I care anyway...'

"Ok, guys. Group up...let's get going! We don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

'Oh...groups...' Snively's heart fluttered and he felt his cheeks flush. Not because his group included Geoffrey...but because it also included one gorgeous southern-bred girl...

He leaned against one of the steel walls, just waiting. 'Oh stop it.' He was rather indignant of his trembling hands and pulsing heart. It was just Bunnie, after all...he saw her every day.

And there she was again, heading towards them. He drew in a breath. She smiled, dazzling, and he couldn't fathom where that air had gone, for suddenly he couldn't breathe.

Geoffrey eyed him critically. "You're blushing..." he snickered as Bunnie reached them.

"Your official door-opener has arrived!"

Bunnie seemed cheerful, but Snively knew she sometimes resented her status as 'tool' for the freedom fighters. She was a wall-basher, a door-smasher, a robot-crusher, but oft times not seen as a girl; half-robot so many times mistaken as whole.

He sighed and rubbed his cheek, which did seem hotter than usual. 'Damn...knock it off...don't let her see that...' He cradled his hand there, trying to hide the redness he knew was there, but then figured that would draw more attention to it. So he dropped his hand, clasping it in the other, then pulled them up to his chest.

"Well good...ya never know when we need some doors opened, luv."

She noticed Snively fidgeting and smiled. "So, how ya'll holdin' up? Nervous, huh?"

"Yes...a little..." He gulped. His jittering hands and weak legs were not all caused by the menacing surroundings.

"Yah, he's nervous..." Geoffrey smirked meanly.

Snively's head lifted, lips curled back in a snarl. He didn't like the way Geoff was pausing.

"...he's just tryin' to think of a nice way to ask ya to screw him."

Bunnie's eyes went a little wide, then she laughed, brushing the comment away with a sweep of her golden hand. "Awww, Geoff, ya'll come on now..."

Snively wasn't as nonchalant. "You -prick-. Don't you ever say -anything- like that again..." Once again, Geoff would've been slain by that gaze.

"Oh why not, Needlenose, it's true." He laughed, turning to Bunnie. "He looooooves you, ya know."

Cheeks flared red, and Snively didn't think of the statistics; of how a four-foot skinny man was quite outclassed by a 5'5 muscular one.

No, he just lunged.

Both fists were furious, punching madly at the skunk. Geoff stumbled backwards, gaping in surprise. For a moment, he was unresponsive, taking several shots to the chest.

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" The human's voice was growling, yet high, like a snarling puppy.

"Awww, mate..." Geoffrey blocked one blow with his forearm, chuckling. "Ya may hate me, but you LOVE Bunnie!"

"NO...FUCK YOU...I DON'T!" One of those fists shot low, clobbering Geoff near the groin; and it was close enough to tick the skunk off.

"Oh no you don't, mate! You ain't touchin' there!" And now Geoffrey was returning punches, beating Snively to the ground. An easy task. The human fell quickly and though he tried to defend, he still earned a bloody lip.

"HEY! Don't ya'll hurt him, Geoffrey!"

Further damage was prevented as Bunnie roughly pushed the skunk away.

"Now ya'll settle down!" An angry Bunnie was not one to mess with, and even the macho Geoff quieted at her tone. "Ah don't want any more roughhousin' from ya'll! We're here to beat on ole Nagus, not each other!"

Geoffrey looked annoyed.

"An' you!" Bunnie's leaf-green eyes turned to Snively. He was pulling himself to a sitting position. Blood leaked from his lip, but he didn't bother to wipe it, much less even touch it.

"What were ya'll thinkin'? Ya'll can't attack people bigger than ya! Look at ya...yer hurt..." She put her finger to his lip, but pulled back when he shivered.

"Shucks...for such a li'l thang, ya shore are brave."

He looked away. Inside he screamed. Not sure what he was screaming, but it was probably laughter. She thought he was brave?

Brave? Oh my.

Brave yes...so brave that he had flown at Geoffrey, desperate to silence him. Because he was so afraid what she would think. What the others would think, what Julian (even though he would never know) would think, but mostly what he thought, or was hating to admit, that such a thing was possible, that he could love a Mobian.

Or even love at all.

"Snively." Bunnie's voice shocked him. She nudged him with her foot. It felt ice-cold even through the fabric of his pants. He jumped, looking up at her. He hadn't realized he'd been sitting there, staring aimlessly for at least a minute...so caught up in his thoughts.

'Oh yes.'

'You love her.'

**

An eyelid twitched, and slowly a black eye was revealed. A red pupil rolled around, focusing on a security monitor. Then flitting to another. There was movement on both.

One should've seemed unimportant. It was merely a techbot moving swiftly through an empty corridor of the building.

The other was a SpyEye feed. The floating camera was thus far undetected as it followed a small group of Freedom Fighters.

He could see the rabbot; his old unfinished project. Her metallic arm was facing the camera. It was the side of her he preferred.

There was also a bulky skunk with a dumb-looking beret. He was gesturing towards the factory they stood in front of. One of the hoverunit factories on the eastern outskirt of the city. Robotnik sighed. He supposed they were going to break in and cause havoc, as usual.

He scowled. Normally such a sight would drive him into a rage, but he was finding it hard to care. But why? Nagus would punish him if they succeeded. His city, his beautiful city, would be damaged. But it wasn't his city anymore. The wizard held it in his grip, and maybe that was why Robotnik could not summon up any passion, because maybe he sort of wanted something of Nagus's to be wrecked.

But it was his city before, and would be again, and so he should not let it be wounded. A large sigh escaped him and he moved his finger over an intercom button, finding a link to a SWAT unit in that city sector.

Then his gaze focused back on that lone techbot, racing down that corridor, turning corners so urgently. He wondered what the rush was. The garbage-can shaped techbots were not usually known for being so speedy.

He shrugged. Whatever. It was just a robot, so why all the interest? His interest should really be on the surveillance feed, on the freedom fighters heading towards that factory. But no, he didn't take his eyes off that lil techbot, all alone, moving so persistently down the hallways, towards...someplace...

**

"Look..." Snively's eyes flitted to the side. "A SpyEye."

Geoffrey turned to face the floating camera. "These damn things are always sneakin' up..."

Snively sighed. "I wish I had my gun." He knew trying to catch a SpyEye on foot was no easy task.

"Oh yeah, so you could kill us all, eh?"

"Oh I would definitely kill *you*." The human smiled viciously. That was a nice visual, Geoff's annoying mouth, along with the rest of his head, exploding in a shower of brains and blood.

"Now ya two stop it, or I might hafta get real ugly and mean!"

Snively turned away to hide a smile. 'Oh Bunnie...you could never be mean...too sweet...and ugly well..." His cheeks felt hot again. 'Shut up...'

A suddenly clatter and whirl of dying machinery made him look over to where the SpyEye had been. It now lay on the ground in shattered pieces. A magenta arrow protruded from the pile. He glanced to Geoff, whose gloved arm was outstretched.

Snively blinked. He'd forgotten about the miniature crossbow mounted on the skunk's glove. He was surprised Geoff hadn't done some 'target practice' on him yet.

Then his eyes returned to that small pile of scrap. 'So, Uncle might've seen me.' He wondered what Julian was doing. Or what he looked like. Surely he was flinging curses at his traitorous nephew.

'But Uncle, you left me to die... you should've expected...the way you treated me...the way...I..." He looked over at Bunnie suddenly. Why were his eyes burning?

It was the foul air, of course.

"Snively!"

He turned. Bunnie and Geoff were leaving him behind.

Well, that wouldn't do. 'Not when there's so many 'fun' things to do'. He rolled his eyes. Oh well. As long as they were going to cause Nagus...and Julian pain...

So onward they went, forcing their way into not one, but two unwilling factories. Bunnie did indeed prove to be a door-opener; one kick sent them crashing down. SWATs were dispatched by both Geoff's crossbow and Bunnie's martial art skills. Snively felt a bit useless, just standing with his arms crossed about his chest, cringing a bit at the sound of laser fire and dying bots.

When they reached the 'brains' of the factory, a large computer terminal, he was finally put to work, hacking in and overloading the system. And then they ran away. Fast.

**

A pair of black eyes dotted with red moved over the surveillance monitor. He'd seen the flash of light and billowing smoke clouds even before the alarms began to clang. The distant rumble of explosions trembled through the air.

He sighed. Why now? But he'd known the Freedom Fighters had been up to something. It was probably time to send out more bots, though grudgingly he knew he should've done so earlier. Oh well. Time could never be pulled back.

So he called up a few troops of SWATs and sent them off running to what probably would be their doom. Especially if Sonic was there, although Robotnik hadn't seen the accursed beast yet. His lip lifted, revealing block-like teeth in a snarl. No, he'd only seen skunk, rabbot, and the shivering whelp that was his nephew.

He growled. Oh, it still angered him to think of it, one of his own minions turned Fighter. And Snively, one who had worked so diligently to help Robotnik's dream become reality, even if he had been incompetent, and in the end, conniving... he still had been Robotnik's biggest supporter.

He sighed again. Attention was turned entirely away from the scene of destruction and back to that Techbot who was still moving swiftly downward...down, down through the city...but to where?

It became obvious to Robotnik that the Techbot was not going about any normal task. Maybe it was on a special errand for Nagus?

But why send a Tech? 'They're not outdoor robots', Robotnik thought, with a mustache twitch, watching the robot bumble along the dark streets of the city.

And if it was headed towards that group of Fighters liked it appeared to be, it would be defenseless. Techs didn't have weapons.

**

"Hey Bunnie!" Sonic's gleeful voice crackled over the earpiece in the rabbit's ear. She jumped a little.

"What is it, sugah-hog?"

"Better cover your ears, there's gonna be a real big *KABOOM*!"

Bunnie eyed the wreckage from their recent endeavors. "Can't be any louder than the ones we made, honey!"

Sonic laughed. "Yeah, we've been hearing those...heheheh...good job."

"Ya betcha it is!"

Geoffrey glanced over. "What's he sayin'?"

"Told us ta listen." Bunnie laughed along with Sonic in her ear. "There's gonna be some fireworks."

Snively didn't look so jubilant as the first of several explosions rumbled through the air. It was like thunder, growling and ominous, thrumming through the ground under his feet. He cringed back against the dirty wall of a building, a stark contrast to his companions, who were cheering and laughing.

They were blowing up far many more factories than Snively had realized. He didn't like it. Surely Robotnik and Nagus would retaliate. Maybe Sally had been so angered at his comment of the Fighter's ineffectiveness that she had stepped up attacks. He shivered as the ground shuddered again. There went another building. Another boom. Another factory, gone. That was at least 5 destroyed now.

He frowned a little as he followed the two furries to yet another factory, where they were all startled by a robotic voice intoning, "Halt, Freedom Fighters."

**

Robotnik's mustache twitched.

He remembered the very first time one of his buildings had been destroyed. He had gone out to gaze upon the wreckage. His mouth had stretched in awe, his eyes widened. It was such a mess. Sheer devastation. A once mighty factory, stretching over a full city block, and now, torn into pieces, pieces that scattered over five blocks now. Fire and robot parts littered the ground, sparking wires threatened to singe his hands.

But now the sight was so commonplace that he didn't even feel a pang of disbelief.

Something other than the decimated factories made him sit up. The TechBot had stopped before the group with his nephew. He watched as they turned, clearly alarmed. He ordered the SpyEye that had tailed the 'bot to position itself high. Freedom Fighters looked around constantly, but not always up.

He smirked. How dumb...when many of his threats were sky-borne. Oh well. It made it easier for him, he supposed.

**

"OH NO YOU DON'T, MATE!"

Snively had to smirk. Why Geoffrey insisted on addressing everyone as his 'mate' was beyond him. This robot certainly was no friend. But still, he knew it posed virtually no threat, and Geoffrey's crossbow trained on the small aqua bot was quite unnecessary.

The bot made a series of beeps and then one of its arms raised.

"It's only a Techbot," Snively lifted a brow at Geoff. "They're harmless."

"Harmless my ass! This is one of Robotnik's-"

The Techbot's head flew off. Geoffrey's bow came dangerously close to firing, but Bunnie roughly grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, ya'll! That's no robot!"

And it wasn't...well it was in a way. A hedgehog's face, albeit a robotic one, peeked from the interior of the 'bot, and then clambered out.

"My goodness, Geoffrey, another moment and I would've had quite a nasty headache!"

Geoffrey lowered his arm. "Aw man, sorry about that, Sir Charles. You and them damn robot disguises."

"They are necessary." Chuck laughed a little. Bunnie smiled, while Snively merely eyed the Robian distastefully. He had never cared for the honorable Sir Charles.

"I see you guys are having a good time." Chuck gestured absently at the rubble strewn about. The two furries nodded. Snively kept back against the building, his expression rather sour. "Well, maybe not everyone..." Chuck's red eyes settled on him. "You even have him going on missions now, eh?"

"Yeah," Geoffrey snorted. "I can't take my eyes off him, ya never know what he'll do..."

Bunnie sighed. "Enough of this, honey-Chuck, ya'll must have something important ta say...this is too dangerous for small talk! Ya'll could be seen!"

The robotic hedgehog's face grew somber. It was strange that they could tell emotions from his face, since his features were far less mobile than an organic's. But they could tell, nevertheless.

"It's Nagus." He sighed. "But when is it not Nagus. I found out where he spends most of his time."

"Yah, where?" Geoffrey seemed disinterested, constantly glancing about them.

Snively looked around too, trembling. He was always a little jumpy, but here his nerves were on end. He knew Robotnik would never let them stand still this long. 'Bots had to be on the way, guns in hand. He wondered if they still used 'stun', or if they just switched over to kill-mode now. Nagus didn't care for roboticization.

"By the bay, in one of the buildings there. He's turned it into some sort of freak show."

"Shit." Geoffrey messed with his crossbow, making sure the bolt was properly aligned. "What sorta crap is he doin' now?!"

"I'm not quite sure. You see, Nagus enters info into a computer, but not the main system. It's a handheld one he carries with him."

"Can you get it?"

"No way, no how."

"Don't even think of it, hon!" Bunnie cast a scolding look at Geoffrey for even suggesting it. "That's way too dangerous!"

"Yes." The robotic hedgehog nodded. "Even I know my limitations. But still, I managed to plant a bug in his building, in the main room where he does the testing."

"Testing?" Bunnie echoed.

"Yes...on deroboticized people..."

Geoffrey looked shrewdly over at Snively. Bunnie was gasping, her hand to her mouth. "Do you know about this?"

Snively shrugged, then shook his head.

"He doesn't know," Chuck said. "Nagus only started using this building recently."

"So...what kinds of things did you hear then? On the bug?"

"Well...Nagus doesn't quite always make sense. Or should I say, he rarely does. He seems smart, yet his ideas are nonsensical."

Snively let out a little snort from his spot near the wall. Bunnie and Chuck seemingly ignored him but Geoffrey turned to give him an evil glare. Upon seeing the skunk's murky gaze, Snively let out another scoffing sound, something evil in the smile curving his lips. He focused blue eyes on Chuck. "Oh, I'm sure it's not any more nonsensical than an entire kingdom being taken over in say...40 minutes?"

A frown was Chuck's only response. Geoffrey, as usual, chose violence, grabbing the tiny human by the collar and pulling him up to tiptoes, his black nose shoved against that pointed one. "Oh, you think that's funny, faggot!?" He shook the human roughly and then threw him down. "Any more comments like that and I'll have to punish you."

"Oh..." A very untypical grin was on the human's face, but Snively liked to do his share of taunting every now and then. "Don't tempt me Geoffrey...you know how much I looooove your punishments..."

"Hey now..." Bunnie slid her body smoothly between skunk and human, her metallic hand reaching out and clasping upon Geoffrey's clenched fist. He sighed and stepped away, his fist turning back to a hand. She looked back at the human, and Snively was shocked to see her glaring.

"Now ya'll knock it off, sugah! Ah don't like them nasty comments of yers, we don't need ta be reminded of what Robotnik did all them years ago! We gotta focus on NOW, an' gettin' what's ours."

He gulped a little, his gaze skitterish; darting from building to building to the ground, and even the sky, anywhere but her. "I-I'm sorry, Bunnie..."

The irritated look faded from that pretty face. "Good...now sugah-Chuck, hon, tell us more about Nagus..."

"Of course." Chuck sighed a little. "From what I gather from Nagus talking to his prisoners, or to himself, he... I don't know. Wants to test the limitations of his magic, I suppose. He even..." Chuck tried to sound calm, like it didn't affect him, but the pain was still apparent, even in that metal-cloaked voice. "...killed a man just to see how much electrical magic he could take. He said he needed to know so he could know how far he could punish Robotnik..."

There was a snicker from the wall, but this time the small human was ignored.

"So...all he's doin' is kooky experiments?" Geoffrey was fiddling with his crossbow again. His headfur fell into one eye and he brushed it aside, glancing up at Chuck again.

"Basically...yes." Chuck nodded gravely. "They don't seem to be for real purpose, other than to just amuse him or as he oft says 'heighten his powers'."

Geoffrey scowled, giving his crossbow a pat with his ungloved hand. "What a bastard. So there ain't no real plans towards us?"

"No. Seems to be leaving that to Robotnik..."

"Oh...you can be assured there'll be plans then," came the human's accented voice. "Julian had two obsessions in his life; dominating this planet, and killing you freedom fighters. There'll be plans..."

"I don't know about that." Chuck locked his red gaze firmly with the human's. "He hates Nagus with a passion. From what I've seen, he's been lax in his work. I think he wants to get rid of Nagus more than us at the moment..."

"My..." Snively didn't tear his eyes away from the hedgehog, rather he returned the stare more intently. "That sounds rather familiar..." A smirk lifted one corner of his mouth. "That sounds so tragically familiar..."

**

Familiar indeed. One who had been infatuated with dominiating all he surveyed, Robotnik was now subject to that domination, and he would do anything to regain the status he once had. Tyrant. Overlord. Feared, hated, but always held in utter awe. How he wanted it back. How he craved it.

He was seething as he watched the conversation unfold. The SpyEye's transmission was a bit static-ridden, but he could make out most of the words, and these words infuriated him.

He'd already been annoyed by the sight of Sir Charles. 'That damn hedgehog!' He was not aware the old fool was still working as a spy here! He thought he'd gone to frolic in the forest with the rest of the accursed animals, but no.

Then his annoyance had turned to interest, to see just how Charles had managed to stay in Robotropolis. Hiding inside and controlling a techbot, he blended in perfectly. Just like that rabbot...Robotnik gritted his teeth...the freedom fighters were using his genius against him! But still...it was an interesting idea. A way he could get out of the city, maybe? A way he could sneak up on an unsuspecting Nagus, in some sort of disguise?

There was not much of an idea, if it was even an idea, but it was a small snippet that Robotnik would keep pasted in the back of his mind. It could prove to be something useful indeed...

His sagging features had lifted in a snarl at Charles's mention of the electrical experiment. Nagus was testing Mobians to see what new punishments he could inflict on Robotnik?! The fat man had cursed, denting the computer console with his mighty fist.

'Oh Nagus, you've gone much too far now...'

**

"Well this doesn't seem so important that ya'd hafta come out here..." Geoff gave Chuck an annoyed scowl. "We don't need our only spy gettin caught." As if on cue, he noticed the SpyEye and sent a bolt flying into it. It was a quick precise move and the camera had no chance. It clattered to the ground. There was ample cursing from Geoffrey.

"Oh dear, Ah shore hope Robotnik didn't see that!" Bunnie gazed worriedly at the scraped camera. Even now its red 'eye' sensor was darting back and forth. Geoffrey finished it off with a few violent stamps of his boot.

"Ya'll better git back now, sugah-Chuck...an' be careful!"

"I'll keep working and send you a note tonight. If we can intercept those deroboticized people on their way to Nagus, then maybe there's a chance to rescue them. And destroying Nagus's building would be nice too."

Bunnie's eyes brightened. It was like sun shining through leaves, and Chuck smiled to see it. "That'd shore be great!"

The robotic one nodded, then donned his disguise. They stood watching him amble off, then turned back to the factory.

"This is the last one for today...so let's git in there..." Bunnie shivered a little. "Ah hate bein' in this city any longer than Ah have to!


	2. Chapter 2

A Fissure Among the Factions (c) 01-02 by me, MistressAli  
All "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters and related indicia (c) and TM Sega/Archie/and DIC.  
Used without permission.

This document may be freely distributed, as long as it's not altered in any way.  
Ok, peoples, this story contains: violence, swearing, and a lil bit of sexual things.

A Fissure Among the Factions: Part 1 - The Theft

Chapter 2

They approached the looming factory door. Bunnie drew back one fist and hurled it forward solidly into the middle of that metal surface.

Snively cringed visibly. Geoffrey snickered, but the tiny human couldn't help it. No...the sound of that cold metal echoed in his head, resounding in memories that were brought forth... it was a noise so common to the city. From the stamping of SWAT feet down the corridor at night when he was trying to sleep. To the sound of Julian's fist slamming down onto his chair, over and over while he screamed. He could see that fist now, so powerful and hard, colliding with the armrest, sometimes even denting the green metal there.

There was more clanging, but it was louder and somehow much more threatening than Bunnie's fist. He turned, a small 'eep' noise escaping his throat. A squadron of SWATs were heading their way.

Bunnie followed his gaze. "Oh mah stars! Ah guess we won't be doin' this factory!"

"Damn robots..." Geoffrey scowled and adjusted his crossbow.

"Let's just run..." Snively suggested, looking to where the other 'damn robot' had gone. They could easily get away by ducking down that same alley that the Robian had taken.

He was, as usual, ignored, for the robots were close now, and the two furries fast closing the gap between, artfully dodging laser blasts. He stood against the wall shivering, watching how they fought, using their entire bodies, growling and panting. He realized suddenly the obvious; how dangerous each of these battles were, and why they fought like so, to them this was life and death.

But they were winning here. Only a few more bots remained. But he could see in the distance, the red glow from the SWAT's vision sensors that were fast approaching.

Yelling distracted his attention away from the fighting and back to the alleyway where Chuck had disappeared. He frowned. Another yell came, and this time Bunnie's sharp ears also heard it. She whirled, with a cry of 'oh mah stars, sugah-Chuck's in trouble!'

Geoffrey gave a command for her to go assist him, he'd been fine. Bunnie nodded, ducking out of the fight and down the alleyway she went. Snively followed. He had no desire to stay around and watch Geoffrey, much less help him. Hopefully the annoying brute would get captured. Besides...his eyes focused on Bunnie's fluffy white tail as he ran behind her... he'd much rather be with her...

Charging into the alley, Snively saw what had happened. Three SWATs had entered the far end of the alley, cutting off the tech-disguised hedgehog's escape. And now they were reaching for him; surely they knew he was not one of them now. For a moment Snively felt an evil twinge of pleasure.

'Finally caught you, you old coot'...and then, oh wait...he wasn't on the 'bad' side anymore, so that meant Charles was on his side and therefore getting caught wasn't a good thing. But still, he couldn't, and didn't care to, do anything against the robots. Only Bunnie could and she was leaping forward now.

Or maybe...he had an idea, but then rethought it. Robotnik *had* to have changed the robots' loyalties by now. 'Still', he shrugged, 'it can't hurt.'

His voice rose. "SWATS, return to your stations!"

One turned and he thought for a moment it had worked.

"AHH!" He jumped back against the wall, just barely avoiding a laser blast. It charred the ground in front of his feet. He could feel the heat from that shot through his boots. He shivered. Robotnik didn't want them alive, apparently. These guns were set to kill.

He opened his mouth to cry to Bunnie, warn her, but she was in the midst of the bots, fighting intently. It would distract her... He pressed his back tighter against that cold wall, swallowing back an acidic taste on his tongue. His heart was pounding.

Fear. He was afraid for her. He scowled, trying to calm his shaking body. She wouldn't be hurt...and besides, he shouldn't even care if she did... 'She's nothing but a dumb animal. A dumb dumb animal...'  
But he couldn't stop trembling.

She wouldn't lose. Not today. Already, one SWAT was down and in a matter of moments, her strong left arm had disabled another. She grappled with the remaining bot, her robotic hand about its neck, crushing. A few hard kicks were delivered. The SWAT fell to its knees, but a hand grabbing Bunnie about her organic wrist brought her down with it, crying out from the tight grip.

Snively jolted, his legs pushing him forward. He had to help. Her fist flew forward, smashing the bot squarely in the face, and still the grip did not loosen. The rabbit snarled, fist punching again, harder, into the lower torso. Sparks flew. SWATs were well armored against natural fists and feet, but could not resist the cold steel of their own kind. Bunnie smirked as her arm was released.

The bot was down, but being a particularly persistent robot, it managed one last task. It got off a shot from its wrist laser. Bunnie's body was flung backwards, her only sound a short yelp, and then she had twisted around and fallen into the dirt, face down and motionless.

'Oh God!' He was motionless too; couldn't move. Didn't dare to. But finally he couldn't stand it, he rushed forward. He could hear the clanging of the Techbot, as Charles began to climb out, but this was not even registered. His eyes, his hands, his very world seemed focused on that still golden body. He reached her, his knees hitting the dirty ground. It was getting ground into his pants, but he didn't notice that either.

"Bunnie! Bunnie! Are you all right? Please...please answer me..." His voice started out high, strung with fear, and then dissolved into whimpering words bordering dangerously on sobbing. He touched her organic shoulder tentatively, then gripped, but was too afraid to roll her over. His eyes darted about wildly, but there was no blood seeping from underneath her body.

She moaned. "Sugah...Ah'm fine...Ah'm alraight..." She coughed a little, and then sat up.

He didn't fall back from her, no, he clutched his arms around her, locking hands underneath her bosom. Squeezing hard in his relief, his face nestled into the soft silken fur of her head. "Oh God. Thank God. I don't know..." he trailed off. "...you're ok..."

"Yes, sugah...now c'mon..." She squirmed a little.

He didn't realize how tight he was holding her. "You're really ok?"

"Yes, sugah," she laughed softly. "Ya'll can be lettin' me go now!"

He mummered, his lips parting, he had to express this relief, he had to release this, and he did, letting those feelings go into a tender kiss planted right on her golden forehead. And then he let go.

Her green eyes blinked, and her pink nose twitched. Brows were raised and her mouth opened slightly. She rubbed her metallic shoulder. "Ah should be the one askin' if yer alraight, sugah!"

Realization hit.

'Oh fuck! I...I kissed her...' He could still smell her sweetness with every breath; he could still taste the wild warmth of her fur. His cheeks flared red, and his gaze lowered, lungs and eyes burning. 'What will she think...how could I...?!'

But she said nothing. The curious look in her eyes faded and she stroked the metal shoulder again. "That nasty ole SWAT hit me, but only in mah shoulder! It just stunned me, honey. Sometimes Ah'm glad ta have these parts...' She let out a deep sigh, drawing her hand away. The metal gleamed silver in the low light.

Chuck stood next to the techbot. Bunnie glanced over at him. He nodded, smiling. "I knew ya'd be alright, kiddo, but you gave us a scare there for a minute!"

"Hmmm. Yeah." An Aussie voice startled them from the end of the alleyway. "Glad ta see yer alright, Ms Rabbot."

Bunnie nodded. "Ya'll can quit fussin' over me!" She laughed. "Ah'm fine...but..." she glanced over at Chuck again. "It looks like Robotnik knows yer cover now. Ah think ya'll should come back to Knothole with us."

Surprisingly, his head bobbed in agreement. "Yes...I think it's time I go there... for now anyway..." he reprimanded when Bunnie's eyes lit up. "With Nagus being so elusive in his plans, we really need a spy."

"Well, alraight, Chuck, whatever ya decide, honey. But fer now, let's start headin' back. Ah know ole sugah-hog's gonna be very happy ta see ya'll!"

Those robotic features expressed joy. "Me too... me too..."

Bunnie put a hand to her ear suddenly. Snively could just make out the staticky mummer of a female voice. Bunnie listened for a few moments, then dropped her hand.

"Sally-girl says they're gettin' swamped by bot's over there. So they're headin' home...they'll meet us there."

"Good..." Geoffrey scowled at the remains of the bots. "I hate this damn place..."

The walk home was relatively quiet. Bunnie and Chuck exchanged conversation only occasionally, in warm quiet tones as they walked ahead of Geoffrey and Snively.

The tiny human cast a glance over at the skunk, frowning. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Geoff's head swivel, every now and then, to eye him intently. But curiously, the skunk made no jeering comments to indicate what he was thinking of Snively this time.

Snively sighed and debated telling Geoff to get a camera. Then he shook his head. Geoff was not punching, poking, pushing, prodding, insulting or breathing smelly breath on him. He'd be better off just enjoying this rare moment while it lasted.

**  
There was celebration in Knothole.

First, the good news of destroyed factories was enough to send the Knothole citizens into an uproar of cheering.

Snively rolled his eyes. Like they hadn't destroyed factories before, a few *thousand* times before. It seemed like it should lose its luster by now, but they apparently didn't think so. He shrunk down on the tree stump on which he was seated, for King "Max" Acorn was among the crowd today.

The second was the fact there were two hedgehogs in Knothole now, and they were currently locked in a welcoming embrace. Both drew back after a few moments of patting each other on the back. The human's eyes rolled again, cringing as the King strode by his stump, but not a word came from the monarch. Still, the human remained huddled, his scoffing gaze upon the uncle and nephew.

"I'm so glad you're here, Unc!"

"Yes...but my cover was blown..."

"Hey, it's cool, unc. You can stay in Knothole now!" The young blue hedgehog beamed. "We can use your help around here, ya know!"

The robotic one smiled as well. "Yes, Sonny, I know..." He looked downtrodden for a moment. "It's just that I was really helping in the city, and now you have no one there..."

"Well, Griff and the Underground city have been talking about doing some spy work too..."

Chuck nodded. "Yes. I get messages from them every now and then, but they seem very indecisive. I think they're afraid to be located, just as we are."

Sonic didn't seem concerned. "It's ok, Unc, we'll figure something out, let's just have fun for now. C'mon."

It was quite dark by now, and the main campfire was being lit. Snively stayed by himself on the stump as the crowd moved towards the blaze. His eyes were closed, focusing on a rather ridiculous scene that had popped into his head. He, running towards his uncle, with a joyous cry. "Oh, Uncle Julian! I'm so glad to see you again!" His little arms hugging as best they could around that flabby waist. Julian's large arms embraced back. "Me too, Snively! I missed you so much."

He burst out laughing, couldn't help it. Oh, it was too funny, too ridiculously funny.

"Oh, sugah, I know."

He jumped, laughter cutting off abruptly. So he wasn't alone yet. Bunnie was still there, standing by another stump, and she looked over with shining eyes.

"It's great ta see them two together, ain't it?"

She was referring to the hedgehogs. He looked towards the fire, eyes narrowing. "Oh...yes. Wonderful."

She didn't seem to acknowledge his dry tone. "Ah'm glad he's here, but he's surely gonna wanna go back to the city...an' I know Sonic won't be havin' any of that. Ya can be sure there's gonna be a lot of bickering goin on between 'em." She sighed, her ears drooping. "Ah wish he would stay too. Ah just don't wanna lose any more friends to that place..."

He bit his lip, rising from the stump. "Yes..." Too bad he couldn't inject more empathy into his tone. He wanted to. Looking at her drooping ears and averted gaze, her eyes downcast, he honestly wanted to comfort her, help her. She was so cheerful, yet inward how much sorrow did she hold?

He opened his mouth to say it was ok, it was alright, even though it was such a cliché and corny thing to say, and probably untrue besides, but she looked up again towards the fire.

"C'mon, let's git somethin' to eat. I think they're roastin' corncobs on the fire. Sounds good, don't it?"

He nodded, but she was already walking away. He hopped up and followed her, but nearing the fire, he faltered. Seeing ole King Max there, seated next to his daughter, talking. A corncob was held deftly between his two hands. Butter was dripping off it and onto his shoe. Sally pointed it out and they both laughed.

Snively gulped. He hated to be even remotely in that man's presence. His neck seemed to burn, reminding him of the rope, even though that had been weeks ago. Still, he couldn't shake that prickling feeling every time he saw the monarch, nor the butterflies that seemed to rise in his belly.

His eyes darted around, catching sight of another he hated, yet did not fear so much, Geoffrey. The skunk was leaning against a tree, talking, or more likely, bothering Antoine. The fox's head was shaking back and forth.

"Uh...Miss Rabbot...I..." He touched her shoulder lightly, the robotic one. She turned and smiled. "...I think I'd rather retire for the night..."

"Alraight, sugah..." She licked her lips upon seeing a plate of the roasted corn being passed around. "Would ya like me to bring ya some back?"

"No...that isn't necessary, thank you..." Without waiting for a response, he fled to the sanctuary of her hut.

**

"Non. It cannot be being true." Antoine's turquoise eyes were focused on the golden rabbit who was just now receiving her cob of corn.

"It is, mate."

Antoine turned to Geoffrey, his face stoic, but there was despair in his eyes. "Did she..." He hesitated. "Kiss him back?"

Geoffrey paused also, an evil twinkle in his eyes. "I don't know, mate. I didn't see the whole thang. Who knows what they'll do next time..."

"I will be asking her myself." The fox's hand rested on the pommel of his sword. "She will not be lyin to me." He nodded sharply at the skunk and then, with a growl from his stomach, went to get his share of food. The skunk smirked, and then followed.

**

Snively needed a bath.

He was an immaculate little creature. He scowled at his reflection, at the dirt smudged on his cheeks, the grime on his knees and hands. His shirt was even torn at the bottom. He rubbed his hands on his pants, but it did nothing. He hated having filth on him, and it was even worse, knowing it had come from that place...

So he retrieved a towel, discarded his clothes, and wrapped in the towel went into the bathroom.  
He shut the door behind him and stood looking down at the porcelain white of the tub. He bent and let the water run. It swirled in, absolutely clear. It didn't even smell, unlike the crap in Robotropolis, which was always a sickly rust color.

He smiled a little. But the pure water wasn't enough. He needed something to really cleanse this grime away. He eyed Bunnie's array of soaps, and finally focused on a delicate glass bottle. He pulled out the stopper of cork and inhaled the fragrance. It smelled gently of flowers, orange peels, and other natural things. He shrugged and tilted the bottle. A stream of fragrance hit the water and instantly bubbled into an inviting froth.

He let the towel slip, but not without glancing back at the door. Of course it was closed. The girl wasn't even home. But he didn't want Bunnie to see; he had never been comfortable in the nude. Even before... he looked down at his poor body, with all those tracings of scars... he had gotten these...

He let one foot dip into the water, and satisfied with the temperature, climbed in. He sighed, letting his body relax, his head resting against the rim of the tub. The froth smelled pleasant under his chin, and was thick on the water, obscuring his body from view.

'And that's a good thing...who wants to see that anyway...' He raised a hand from the tub, watching the water drip off, but most of the froth stayed. He couldn't even see that faint ragged mark from when his arm had snapped and...he shook his head. 'Forget it. Don't think about it anymore.'

For long moments, the tan fringe of his eyelashes lay closed. He nearly had drifted off there, lost in the heat and soothing scent, when the firm thud of the front door closing made him startle. He sighed.

"Sugah? Ya in there?"

He jumped as the doorknob turned. "Yes, Ms. Rabbot! I'm in the bath."

"Oh, well alraight then."

Another sigh escaped him. She was not coming in.

'Too bad...I wonder...' He could see her suddenly, fur wet and dripping, hair plastered to her face, those emerald eyes winking so mischievously from underneath. Froth sitting so delicately on the pink button of her nose, then shaken off as she laughed and embraced him against her naked chest. He shuddered hard enough to ripple the water.

'STOP THAT. NOW.'

**

Bunnie stepped towards her dresser in the dimly lit room. Something soft pressed under her foot. In the cold metal of that limb, she could not feel its softness, but she could tell it was there, because both feet were not upon the same textured surface.

She fumbled for the light, and looked down. It was nothing spectacular, just a pile of clothes. Snively's to be exact. A little frown came to her face, not just because he'd thrown something rather uncaringly onto her floor, but because this was something he never did. The little human was quite tidy.

She bent to pick them up. After folding them neatly, she opened the bottom drawer to put them away. With one hand she tried to clear a space in the cramped drawer for this set of clothing, then she laughed a little. "Silly Bunnie! No wonder he didn't put these away. They're all dirty."

She eyed the trousers, the knees dirtied. She glanced towards the direction of the bathroom. He'd dropped down to his knees beside her. She blinked. Had he really put his arms around her, had she really felt his breath, hot on her forehead, and then something gentle press there, a set of lips so tenderly laying a kiss?

"Hmmm." She mused, not really sure what she was musing. So he was worried, well, big deal. But Geoff and Charles had been worried too, hadn't they? And they hadn't been planting smooches on anyone. She shook her head.

Metal legs rose to a standing position, and she turned towards the wicker hamper in the corner. One foot pushed the bottom drawer shut, but before it closed, something golden winked inside. Her eye was drawn, and her heart jumped.

"No," she breathed, but she knew what it was before even pulling it free from underneath his folded clothes.

The round ringlet of gold quivered between her two hands.

"Sugah...oh sugah... why did ya have to do this...?"

No. He couldn't mean anything malicious by it. There wasn't anything evil in this.

'If Ah tell anyone about this, they will tell Sir Max... and he'll be killed."

She gulped. And then still quivering, her flesh hand pushed underneath the clothes, placing that ring back into its hiding place.

Then she stood and made her way to the bathroom.

Snively had nearly fallen asleep again, his cheek pressed against the rim of the tub, eyes shut and lashes sprinkled with froth. One hand draped over the rim, the other lay underwater cuddled in his lap, so unbelieving with what had started to happen there. Quickly shoving thoughts of the naked and wet Miss Rabbot away had caused it to fade.

'It's disgusting' he chided himself, nose wrinkling. 'Getting like that about her...' He snorted. At least he had controlled himself enough not to toy, not to turn this ridiculous reaction of his body into something lewd and perverted. Like Geoffrey did when he thought of Sally. He knew the skunk did. He'd told him as much.

The doorknob suddenly turned, making him jump, both hands flying to cover his crotch underwater, even though there were plenty of bubbles. His eyes shot open wide and startled, staring nearly unbelieving at the girl there in the doorway. She had her arms crossed over her chest, which always looked odd. One shoulder and arm were so much larger than the other, but she didn't seem to notice it right now, her eyes narrowed and her mouth twisted.

"B-B-Bunnie?" He gave up his usual title of 'Miss' out of surprise. "What is it?" He gazed down at the froth, then back at her. "I-I'm sorry I'm taking so long, I fell asleep."

She stepped over the threshold of the door, her metal feet clinking on the tiles like dropped marbles.

"Oh...uh..." he struggled to appease her, almost shuddering to see such anger in her eyes. "The bubble bath...I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind that I used it..." Damn. He felt like kicking himself, but that would stir the bubbles around too much. He should've realized from that ornate bottle; this was a special soap to her.

"Antoine gave that ta me."

"Oh." He stared down at the foamy water. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

"Fer my last birthday. He made it himself."

He gulped.

She stepped up to the bath, glaring down at him. One of her feet rose, delivering a backwards kick to the bathroom door. It slammed shut loudly, making him squeak and cringe like a frightened rat.

"That ain't why Ah'm pissed, sugah."

He gulped again, raising still widened eyes to her face. She said 'pissed'. Bunnie usually never came remotely close to swearing, and here she was saying pissed. Not mad, nor angry, not even ticked, no, she was pissed.

She focused that dagger-like gaze firmly on his face. He squeezed himself against the back of the tub, his hands crossed protectively over his chest now. She could hurt, hurt him badly, she could kill him without breaking a sweat. "Bunnie, what is it?" he whimpered, shivering in the warm water, afraid to look at her face, but not able to look away.

She came out with it bluntly and clear.

His heart plummeted to his toes, and he nearly sank down into that water and drowned himself then, but didn't, no, his mouth opened and asked her to repeat, repeat what he didn't want to hear.

"What?"

"Ya'll've been stealin' power rings!" Her voice rose and her metal hand slammed down viciously onto the rim of the tub. A piece of porcelain chipped off and flew into the air, then sank down into the water somewhere by his feet.

"No..."

"Ah found them! Hidden under yer clothes!"

"No...no...I..." His cheeks weren't flushed now, they were deathly pale, and his eyes frantic, darting around the room. "I didn't do it...I didn't..." He caught sight of a black jar of soap, nestled by a white one. "Geoffrey! He did it. He must've p-p-planted them there..."

"DON'T LIE TA ME!" Her hand slammed down again and he cowered, sinking down into the water far enough for the froth to brush his lower lip.

"No...don't...don't hurt me..."

She sighed and took a step backwards. "Ah ain't gonna hurt ya, Snively. Jest tell me the truth."

The frothy water was looking more inviting by the minute. It would be so easy to just sink underneath and block out her words. But she'd only pull him up again, and besides, drowning was such an unpleasant way to die. He gazed tentatively at her face, seeking out her eyes, biting his lip in fear. But what he dreaded was not there. There was disappointment, yes, there was anger, there was confusion, but there was no hatred.

His lower lip trembled. Eyes were stinging, but not from any soap getting in there. He blinked it back, no, he would *not* cry in front of her.

"I...I..."

She waited, but he fell silent, just staring down at the foam. His fingers traced in the water, making nervous patterns.

"Ah'm waitin', sugah."

He drew his fingers from the water, realizing he was stirring the bubbles, and was able to see the pale skin of his belly under the water. Cautiously, he raised his eyes to her face, but couldn't quite hold her eyes. And so his gaze slipped lower, and he gulped, for now he was staring at the golden rises of her breasts, beneath that purple leotard.

"Snively!" she said sharply, and he snapped his head up, forcing himself to focus on her glare.

"I...I don't know, Bunnie!"

She scowled.

Tears were teetering dangerously on the edge of his eyes. He so wanted to give her an answer, please her, remove the anger from her eyes, just as he wanted so many times with his uncle. But the reasons were different... he had feared his uncle's violence, but her...he feared her hate. It would only make his love hurt more, and it already stabbed deep. He couldn't stand any more bleeding.

"It's t-t-true...Bunnie..." He lifted one hand towards her, not sure if he wanted to push her away or grab her hand. "I don't know...don't know...why I'm taking them..." He managed to brush one of her fingers with his before she took a step back.

"Ya'll don't even know why yer takin' them?"

He shook his head. Water droplets flew. "Honestly, Bunnie...and I know... my honesty is probably at question considering..." he bit his lip and looked away. "But I mean it...I just thought...thought maybe I could use them in the future. That they could help me."

"Help ya'll what?" she demanded.

"I...I don't know!" he burst out, bowing his head, his teeth gritted. Frustrated because he couldn't stop the wetness in his eyes from spilling.

She sighed and paced the room, her feet clinking on the tile. It made him nervous.

"Ah...Ah don't know what ta do, sugah. This is *wrong* what yer doing. It's supposed ta be mah duty ta turn ya in..."

"NO!" His head jerked up, eyes wide and dripping twin lines of tears. "No, Bunnie, please...don't...King Acorn will kill me...please..." He held both hands out towards her, a pitiful gesture that he'd done with Julian many times. But uncle usually just slapped his hands away and proceeded to hurt, but Bunnie wasn't like that...she had compassion...weakness.

Her tone was stern. "Ah won't be havin' any more of this wrong-doin' in mah house!" To reinforce her point, she suddenly grabbed him, hard by the chin with her robotic hand, and stared him dead in the eye.

Not a blink was made. Not one pair of eyelashes lowered. Not one pupil turned away. His breathing grew raspy, but he whimpered and nodded as best he could. "I promise I'll stop...I swear Bunnie..." He gulped audibly. "I wouldn't ever break a promise to you...I swear..." another whimper escaped. "But...you...you won't tell him...will you?"

"Ah don't know..." The rabbit released his chin, looking troubled. "Ah don't know if Ah can trust ya."

Oh God...if only he could bandage this bloody wound inside. It was so dumb, at a time like this, to be so harmed by her words. He should be worrying about King Acorn...about her telling King Acorn...about the rope...

"No...no...Bunnie, please, I mean it, I won't...I'll stop...just don't..." he swallowed hard, ashamed, but unable to stop, tears from running down his face. He reached out and managed to grab her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Bunnie, I didn't want to...to make you mad...I don't know what I was doing...haven't you ever done something stupid?"

She stared back at him, her lovely face so open and honest, displaying her torn feelings. He could tell she didn't want to tell, and yet she was worried for her friends and home, and even him, for she wanted so much to believe he wasn't evil, that he could be good.

He knew then he was given another chance, even without words, even when she pulled her hand away. He sighed quietly in relief.

Then dread struck him all over again. The front door slammed.

"Bonne et bell!"

It was clearly Antoine's voice and Snively shrunk further down into the bubbles. Bunnie loved Antoine...could she keep this a secret? He coughed a little, blowing froth from his mouth. It smelled lovely, but tasted horrid.

"Mon ami? Where are you being?" The clomping of the fox's leather boots echoed closer until the bathroom door was reached and a set of knuckles rapped gently.

"Mon ami...?"

Bunnie didn't answer, just sat on the rim of the tub, looking at Snively silently. He gazed back, unable to read her expression this time, and that made him shiver again.

The door opened hesitantly, and the fox's face peered in. His eyes brightened upon seeing his love, but swiftly narrowed, scowling heavily at the human.

"Bunnie, I must be talking to you."

She nodded and rose, and the two exited. The door was shut.

Snively stared hard at the door, as if hoping his vision could bore through, letting him see them.

But he could still hear, and hoping Bunnie wouldn't suddenly come in, he sat further up in the bath and finally stood and stepped out altogether. A handful of bubbles was scooped and placed upon more intimate areas, and then he moved to the door, pressing his ear against it. He could only hear them vaguely, but from Antoine's annoyed tone, he could only assume they were discussing -him-.

"Geoffrey told ya'll that?" Bunnie snorted. "That's jus' like him, ain't it?"

Antoine's brow furrowed deeply. "Ees eet true? Did you kiss him?"

"Ah, fer cryin' out loud, Antoine! What do ya'll think?"

"I am not knowing!"

"No. Of course not."

"Are you implying that I am not knowing very much?!" Antoine's voice rose.

"No, no! Ah meant of course Ah didn't kiss him! Ya silly fool, ya'll should know yer the only one Ah like kissin'!"

The fox sounded relived. "Oh." Then his frown returned. "But did Snipley kiss you?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

Snively bit his lip. He heard Antoine growl, loud and angrily. Then footsteps were moving fast towards the bathroom door. He backed up quickly, wincing at the touch of the cold porcelain tub against his rear. There was no time to hide amongst the bubbles for Antoine was suddenly there, flinging open the door, and clamping an angry hand onto his shoulder.

Snively didn't struggle; his hands were too busy covering himself, cheeks flaring red. "Antoine...let go..."

"You are not to be touching Bunnie again!" This was not the fox's usual demeanor, this brutalness, shaking the human roughly back and forth. "Are you understanding?!"

"Let go! Let go!" He knew from experience that tight grip would leave bruises to mar his pale flesh. His feet were slick, slipping on the tiled floor beneath him, and he could barely stand with Antoine shaking him.

"I am meaning eet, Snipley!!" Antoine yelled, and then suddenly released, but not without delivering a hard shove to the human, knocking him into the bath. A wave crested the rim and flooded over onto the floor. The human sputtered, coughing water from his mouth. Soap stung in his eyes.

Antoine loomed over, his teeth bared in a snarl, and his hand was tightened around the pommel of his sword. "Are you understanding!?"

None of Snively's biting cynicism came to him, but nor did his just-as-common whimpering fear. He only sat with his feet sticking out the edge of the tub, a fortunate amount of bubbles in his lap, and his face locked in neutral. This was not a time for excessive emotion.

"Are you understanding?!" The fox was still enraged.

Snively didn't answer; Bunnie had entered the bathroom. He watched her eyes move to Antoine, then to him, and was grateful for his cover of bubbles.

"C'mon Antoine...leave him alone...he didn't..." She paused and Snively lowered his eyes. "...didn't do...nothing."

She took the fox's arm and firmly pulled him from the small room. The door was closed again, but this time Snively remained in the tub.

"...he didn't mean nothing by it...he was jest worried that's all."

"I do not want him to be touching you."

"He won't, sugah, it was jest he was worried. Sugah-Chuck was worried too."

"Well..." Antoine seemed reluctant to let it slide. "I will be letting it go theese time. But please to be telling me if he is getting in of line."

"Ya mean out of line?"

"Yes, this ees what I say."

"Ok then, Ah will." A warm chuckle came from the girl and she leaned towards Antoine, erasing his unfounded fears with a touch of lips so tender against his.

Tenderness turned to passion as they moved to the couch, flopping down uncaringly in a sloppy embrace. Nothing much mattered but them in this moment.

Snively's mouth twitched. Even without an ear to the door, he could hear the going-ons in the next room. Indignance flared up, but he shoved it down. He had no right to feel that.

'I should be grateful. She didn't tell. I should be happy.'

He sighed.

Out in the living room, Antoine made a comment in French. Snively couldn't decipher it all, but the word 'amour' rang out like a bell.

He knew that word.

Love.

Then all was drowned out as he slid down into the tub all the way, and stayed there, eyes closed and head submerged, but even then he could still hear that damn word echoing...

Amour Amour Amour...

**  
Oh! How his veins ached.

For a moment, two-toned eyes gazed out the window, noting idly how truly dirty the glass was. But did it matter, when everything out there was just as filthy, crusted with year-upon-years worth of grime. It would probably never come off.

Then the eyes blinked and turned, the mouth sighed quietly.

"...factories should be better protected. We need robots, do we not?"

"Um...yes, Master. Of Course."

"Oh, 'of course', the fat one says. He says 'of course', yet comes up with no plans to prevent, 'of course' he says, but makes NO EFFORT!"

"I did try, master!"

"Hmmm. I am, for some reasonnnn..." Nagus rasped loudly on the word. "...having trouble believing that." He aimed his crab claw at the ex-tyrant, a wicked smirk across his misshapen face.

He hated it, but Robotnik couldn't help his body from cringing. The claw had come to represent pain. And he wasn't a big fan of pain. "I'm sorry, Master...I will not fail next time."

"Promises not kept are a sin to make." Nagus made a snorting noise, the claw clinking as he reached up to scratch it against the horn atop his head. "But perhaps, I should expect you to sin. You are supposedly evil, after all." Another snort, and a sudden smile came to the wizard's face. "It is up to you, slave, to maintain the regular activities of this city. I have much more important projects to tend to."

'Like what?' Robotnik wondered, his mustache twitching. It was hard to hold back a sneer, but he did it, and quite well, having learned to hide his displeasure. He wondered just how long it had taken his nephew to lock his face into that passive neutral gaze he always seemed to possess. It took much more talent then he'd ever known. "Master...just what are you up to?"

A loud rasping laugh rang out, making Robotnik cringe again. "I don't believe I'll be telling you, slave."

That fat one's tongue was devilish, bringing forth words that he didn't want spoken. "What are you doing in that lab by the bay?"

The wizard's brow furrowed, and once again the crab claw was lifted and pointed, a blue glow radiating just slightly. "How do you know of that building, slave?!"

Robotnik gulped. He wished he had that chair back, for his legs felt suddenly weak, and the floor was cold to collapse upon. He begged his limbs to regain strength, and for the moment, they did succeed in holding up his bulk. "I-I-I overheard the rebels talking during the last attack. Over a SpyEye feed."

"What did they say?"

"Just...just that you had a building there, and they wanted to 'check it out'."

"Hmmm." The wizard looked displeased, but at least the claw was lowered, placed back onto the armrest of the chair. "Perhaps I will relocate."

The fat one nodded. "To where, Master?"

"That is none of your concern, slave!" A toothy, predatory smile came to the wizard's face. "Slave...how did it make you feel when your nephew pried?"

Robotnik scowled. It always irritated him to find Snively snooping, be it peeking at his personal files, or asking brash questions, or even once, catching him hacking into a secret file. Robotnik had promptly, and painfully, punished him for that one.

"It...it annoyed me, master."

"Exactly."

The fat man gulped again.

The crab claw glowed.

The slave cringed and made a noise that might've seemed odd and out of place a few months ago. Whimpering was all too commonplace now.

Nagus seemed amused and kept the claw glowing for a few minutes more, noting with a soft chuckle how, as the claw shone brighter, the fat man's sweat seemed to flow more profusely, till his entire brow was gleaming and trickles were dripping down his face.

However, the crippling magic was not used. The claw was lowered and Nagus sneered. "The reason I do not tell you is not because I crave secrecy. My ideas cannot be explained simply. They are far too complex, too grand, too *divine* for one such as yourself to even comprehend!"

Normally, Robotnik might've sneered at that statement. He trembled, wiping his wet brow. It was too dangerous to scoff, but how he longed to scream at Nagus how HE was the smartest man on this damned planet. How HIS ideas were the divine ones, but now they had to fester away, trapped in his mind, because his instrument to complete them had been taken away...his city, his holy city.

"Ohhhh...I know what you're thinking." The claw tapped against the black metal of the throne-like chair. "You can't believe my ideas could be any more grand then yours. But let me inform you, slave, that your ideas for this planet and its peoples were crude, unenlightened, and highly unoriginal. World domination is such a common goal. And with everyone turned to robots, who will be there to dominate? Who will be there to look at you in awe? Nobody."

The fat man said nothing.

"You impress no one. They only fear you, which is always a lovely thing, but you were content with petty fear. I seek to go beyond and above!"

Robotnik raised a brow. "It seems you fancy to become a god, master."

The wizard chuckled and smiled. "Gods will be pale and pathetic when I achieve my goal."

Robotnik rolled his eyes, for now who was being cliché? 'To aspire above gods is a task men have attempted since the beginning of time.'

But Robotnik didn't believe in gods, anyway.

'I am a scientist. A realist. I am logical. I visualize. I do not fantasize. I am not, and never will be, a spiritualist.'

A small smile tugged his lips, for he found it amusing that Nagus, one who thought he was so extremely smart and beyond other mortals, could believe in such quaint myths.

'Doesn't he know, gods are something created by the weak-minded to explain away their fears?' He would've laughed, but he didn't dare, for he had a fear of his own, and it was easily explained. The wizard's wrath.

Robotnik turned back to his monitors, keeping a lookout for the hedgehog and his merry band. The screens were empty, as expected. They had just attacked, and successfully. It would be a day at least before they struck again, and Robotnik could only wait in tension for that time.

'Knowing I'll fail. And Nagus will...'

The monitor blurred as his vision unfocused, lost in thought. 'I never used to think things like that. 'Knowing I'll fail'? Where did that come from? I am not a loser! I am not one who fails!'

He turned a sour eye to the wizard, who he could see reflected in the bank of monitors, a vague shadow. 'I have fooled him before. I will do so again. I will throw him back into that Void, or I will kill him, either way he will pay.'

A smile crossed his lips, thinking of the payday, when the wizard would fall. It would be so sweet. Maybe even sweeter than the day of the coup, all those long years ago.

The smile dropped as he saw the reflection move; Nagus had stood and stepped down from the throne.

He turned, and Nagus smiled toothily.

"M-m-master?"

"Calm yourself, slave. I stand, and you cower. I wonder why that is?"

Robotnik scowled heavily. He hated when the wizard taunted.

"Hmmm. And if your nephew had made such a face, I imagine your fist would have had an appropriate response."

Robotnik growled, then snapped like an angry dog guarding his bone, or in this case, his pride. "Stop comparing me to Snively! I am not Snively!"

Nagus's eyes lit up. So did the claw.

Had he been Snively, Robotnik's hands might've lifted and clasped to his mouth, in horrified surprised of what he'd uttered.

His arms stayed limp at his sides, but rounded eyes revealed his fear.

Nagus's stare was piercing, boring into Robotnik's eyes. It felt just like needles sticking through those delicate orbs, straight into his brain, and he let out a low cry. "Uhhh...M-m-master! I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."

"SILENCE!" Nagus snarled, but so far the crab claw was kept at bay, a glowing blue light enveloping it. Robotnik shivered, wishing to lower his gaze to the floor, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. "You are not him, no, you are worse!! At least he attempted to protect this city, you do nothing!!"

The fat one shivered again, but not as violently, for Nagus's rage didn't seem so ardent tonight. He was puffed with it like a balloon, but suddenly, as if the air had rushed out, the wizard seemed to deflate. A smile replaced his snarl. "However...I am not in the mood to discuss this any longer. As said before, I have much more important things to focus on."

"Y-y-yes Master."

"Very good then. I trust you will keep things regulated around here?"

"Of course, Master."

"Hmph. We'll see." The wizard smiled strangely before retreating towards the double doors to the command room. "I am so tiring of the smell of burnt flesh."

Once the doors closed, Robotnik swore.

"That damn wizard! He won't be so 'funny' when I take command again."

He stood looking at the monitors for a moment, grinding his teeth.

"The only laughter around here will be my own..."

**

The morning air held a slight chill, and the ground was cool under bare furless feet. The tiny human walked through the trees, shivering as he brushed against green leaves, their dew sliding onto his skin. He brushed his arm dry and then squinted through the trees at the pool.

The net was there, stretched across the pool. He sneered. That net couldn't be 100% accurate. They had to hang it slightly over from where the ring rose, otherwise it would just hit the bottom of the net and drop back into the water.

He eyed it. If the ring should rise and drop straight down, the net would be useless. Usually it fell a few inches away from where it rose, so the net had been working fairly well so far. And the other times when it hadn't, a freedom fighter had always been there to grab the ring.

There was no one down here today. Yet. He moved down to the water's edge. Wet dirt smushed between his toes and he wrinkled his nose. 'How can anyone take mud baths? This is disgusting! Like stepping in dog crap.'

He rinsed his feet off in the water, but it did little good, for as soon as he drew them out and placed them back upon the ground they were muddied again. He sighed.

He sat upon the log near the pool, after first finding the driest spot with a brief patting of his hands upon the rough bark.

'I don't need a ring anyway.' The water was clear and still now, but soon would be tinted gold, swirling. 'I don't need it. I told Bunnie I'd stop...'

He wondered what she'd think if she found him down here.

'I...can't betray her trust. She trusts me not to do it. I can't betray that...'

There was a dark dark corner of his mind that refused to be swayed. It held all his bitter rage and the bills, the tabs, all those IOU's that had built up over the course of his wretched life. Those Freedom Fighters owed him so much. Julian owed him so much. So much they'd taken away, so very badly they had hurt him, all of them.

Payday was long overdue, and vengeance was the sweet taste that dark corner hungered for. If it meant betraying, so be it. If it meant hurting, then so be it. If it meant killing...

'Damn!' He kicked at the ground. The mud splattered up onto his pants. It was ignored, his hands clutching to his chest, seeking out the dark corner, but it was so deep inside he would never find it. He dropped his hands, a snarl on his face. It was like a blister festering inside him. It wouldn't heal, no, it only swelled up bigger and more painful, bloated with those things he couldn't let go.

'I don't want to kill Bunnie!'

But the blister had been there inside so long. Since he was a child, even? How else could it be healed but with vengeance? Was it even possible Bunnie's love would cure it?

'But she doesn't love me. So shut the fuck up. I'm not going to hurt her. But the others...they'll pay.'

He tried not to think of the effects; how hurting Bunnie's friends would hurt her in turn.

Instead, he looked down at his feet. They were smeared with mud. Dirt. Ground.

'Underground.'

He recalled something Sonic had said the day before. 'Griff and the Underground city.' He'd heard about them before, but hadn't bothered to think about it. Griff and his companions were supposedly located in a city underneath Robotropolis.

'Hmmm. A city? Underground? In Robotropolis?'

His toes wiggled.

'I wonder why we never detected it?'

But it didn't matter now, anyway. Not until he regained his power there.

'I wonder...if things go bad here...' his thoughts turned to Antoine; the fox's furious eyes, his hand grabbing his skinny shoulder so hard. He rubbed that spot, and winced. It had indeed left a bruise.

'Bastard.'

He scowled, his little fists clenching. The fox had been his friend for a time, but now he was nothing but another freedom fighter. An enemy.

The leaves rustled and the blister inside throbbed. He tried to turn his thinking, direct it back to his former thoughts. 'And what was that? Oh yes. The underground city. I wonder if I could go there. If they're any better than the pricks here.'

Doubtful. The hatred for him ran deep in Knothole; most likely it ran equally, or possibly even more deep there.

He sighed. This whole planet was like a rock and a fucking hard place. He couldn't return to the city, couldn't run into the wilderness alone; he didn't know how to survive. He could stay here, but the living was like trying to keep footing on wet ice.

He stood, putting a finger out to touch the net. He hooked it and pulled. The net was quite firm. He let it go, watching it snap back into place, a few drops of dew dropping from it to dot the water.

He stared down into the water's depths. He always wondered what the ring-maker, the power stone, looked like. He always meant to swim down there one day and see, but he didn't like swimming. And the water was always cold.

He rubbed his bare arms, warming them up. The air was still a bit chilly, but the sun was at work now, filtering through the leaves to sparkle upon the water. The log was shadowed, and he remained on the shore in a patch of light. It felt good on his skin.

A stick snapped loudly and he cringed. It could only be one person. He wrinkled his nose; smelling them before he saw. The odor of musk and thick fur.

A hand clamped down upon his shoulder and he let out a loud yelp; it was the bruised one.

"Yer down here again, eh, mate?" A voice rasped close in his ear and he jumped and spun about to face Geoffrey.

"You say that every time."

"Yeah." The skunk fixed him with a piercing stare. "But yer always down here. And there were those rings goin' missin' a few days ago."

Snively sneered, but inside he shuddered. If Geoffrey ever found about those... "I don't have any use for those things..."

"Maybe not." Geoffrey shrugged, then squeezed the human's shoulder again, enjoying the whimper of pain that followed. "But ya never know with Overlanders..."

"What do you want? Other than to harass me, as usual."

"To harass you as usual."

"Fuck you."

Geoffrey's lip lifted into a snarling smile. "Aww, mate. I really wish you'd stop with the cursin'. You know Miss Rabbot don't like it."

Snively's gaze faltered a little, dropping down to the forest floor, before returning to the skunk, eyes guarded and tone neutral. "Why should I care what she likes or doesn't like?"

"Heheheheheh." The skunk let out a loud laugh, kicking a pinecone with his magenta boot. "Why...I wonder...heheheh. All I know is Antoine's about ready to whoop yer ass if you hit on her any more."

"Fuck you..."

"No thanks." The mirth was suddenly gone from the skunk's voice. "I came down to tell you, I'm goin' on a mission."

Snively groaned. "I don't want to go. No."

"I ain't askin' you, faggot. But I don't want yer fag ass there either, so... Stay here. I hear yer causin' trouble, then yer ass is gonna be hangin'! You hear me?"

"Yes...OW!" He squirmed under the skunk's firm grip on his shoulder. "Yes!"

"Good." The skunk squeezed once more, laughing. Then finally left. Snively made a rude motion at the skunk's back, then turned back to the pool.

"Stupid..."

The sunlight was spreading, so he sat on the log again, tenderly rubbing his shoulder.

'God. Antoine...' The fox had grabbed him so hard. He wondered if Geoffrey was right, if Antoine was on the verge of attacking him, hurting him. He'd always considered the French vulpine a weakling, but now his perception was changed.

The fox was dangerous. Well...maybe not dangerous. But he was certainly just like the others now, just another Mobian stepping in line to abuse poor poor Snively.

'Not like I don't deserve it.'

His eyes widened.

'What the hell? I don't. I don't deserve this. I...I didn't hurt them like Julian did. I didn't do hardly any of that, why do I deserve the penance?' His gaze unfocused, turning the pool into a blur of blue and green. 'They don't know what I've been through...'

They probably wouldn't care, even if they knew.

A loud sigh came from his lips, then he let his head sag, eyes closing. His hands were interlocked and rested in his lap. He sat in the contemplative pose for a long while, trying to purge his head of any thoughts. Oh, how he longed for a flat empty plane in that head of his, free of memories, free of pondering over moot points over and over again, free of pining for love from a girl that wasn't coming...

He heard another snapping of twigs and small branches and groaned silently. Not Geoffrey again.

A sweet smell wafted to him, plush fur and wildflowers, and he squeezed his eyes closed more tightly. Only one girl had that smell.

"Snively, darlin, what ya doing out here?"

He didn't raise his head, even when her footsteps were very near, and then stopped. He could feel her presence so close.

"Sugah?"

"Nothing." He lifted just his eyes to see her. "Just sitting. Thinking. Or trying not to think. You know."

She looked over at the pool, then at him, eyes narrowing slightly. He didn't like the look.

"Ya'll weren't..."

"No! No Bunnie...I'm not going to...I promise. I just like coming down here..."

She sighed, then looked up the path. It was empty. He peered into the woods surrounding them. The place seemed bare.

"Ya'll better not." Her tone was not threatening. More like a hushed warning.

"Bunnie, I won't."

She moved a little closer, and he fought back shivers. Her very presence made his insides curl up, his heart patter like a skipped stone, and a light sweat broke on his forehead.

"Look, Snively, ya'll know Ah ain't gonna turn ya in."

He tried to move his features into some form that would convey his gratefulness. "Yes...I'm thankful. Very thankful for that, Bunnie. That's why I want to keep my promise...I don't want to lie to you."

She came even closer and her head brushed low-hanging leaves. Dew spilled down and hung in her fur like pearls.

"Ah believe ya."

"You're the only one I just...just can't lie to." His mind screamed at him for silence.

'She'll guess! She'll know. She'll know you love... So? No. Don't let her know. She can't know.'

"Jest don't do it again. Ah don't want ya getting' caught. Ah can't stop King Acorn if someone sees ya. Ya..." and her hand was placed on his shoulder, evoking trembling in his small form. "Ya don't deserve to die."

"I really don't?"

Damn it. Inside he chided, pleaded. 'Don't lean forward like that. You're too close. This is too intimate.'

"Of course not, sugah."

He had to get her away. Her eyes were too honest. Too forgiving.

'But I want her to love...'

He inwardly sighed. 'It's impossible. She only feels pity, not love. And the others would never accept it.'

He remembered Antoine's shaking. Bunnie's hand was resting on that bruised shoulder, but so gently there was no pain.

'They hate me now for my hate. They would hate me even more if I dared to show love.'

It was true. There was no way.

"I don't deserve it. You're right. Only filthy animals deserve it." He spat out the word 'animal', his eyes stabbing straight into hers. This wasn't lesser animals. This was a derogatory term for Mobians, and she knew it.

She stared at him, eyelashes trembling as she blinked rapidly, as if holding back a sudden rush of tears. No wetness spilled, but she turned away towards the water.

He stood up, stepping tentatively towards her. His words were hesitant, tiptoeing their way out of his mouth. "I didn't... mean that."

"Ah know. Ya hafta look tough. Gotta keep up the façade. Ah know."

He gazed at her. The back of her head, and then the side, and finally a three-quarters view as he came to stand alongside her.

She wasn't even aware of her beauty. She couldn't fake such innocence. The softness of that creamy yellow headfur brushed the leaves above her, spilling more of those intricate pearls of morning dew. They clung to her hair. One even hung on her eyelash.

They adorned... or was it bedorned? 'Or is bedorned even a word?' Snively pondered. They adorned, bedorned, her like the jewelry of a queen. But she was higher than a queen. And she didn't need jewelry.

It would only distract from the pink button of her nose, the gentle lime of her eyes, the velvet scraps of her ears.

His lips tingled. 'It's like those old poetries... 'Trembling in the loins. Mine heart beats for thee. Mine lips ache. Mine soul needs... yea... needs, the kiss of thine lips...'

Oh, did he dare?

She wasn't just an animal, a filthy animal. She was a Mobian, but even so, she was higher than them too. He couldn't fathom this; this desire for one not of his kind. One of a different kind that he had persecuted and found disgust with, now he found love...

Bunnie wasn't looking at him right now. Her gaze was focused on the tree reflections in the water. He wondered what she was thinking. Probably reconsidering her thoughts on him. Her brows were tilted downwards in a slight frown.

O, did he dare? But it wasn't even a question now. It was an action. His body leaned. His arms came out. His lips parted. All towards her.

His fingers latched tenderly onto her arms. His head tilted, his trembling lips attached themselves to ones sweet and soft.

And there he was.

Holding Bunnie in his hands.

Kissing her lips.

Tightening his arms around her.

Kissing her lips  
Kissing Bunnie's lips!

The sky spun.

Seconds stretched into minutes... into years. He wanted to stay here forever. Her mouth was so warm, so supple. He wanted to taste that forever.

But it wasn't years.

It was only seconds, 2 at the most. So quick. Her hands rose up and pushed him away. He panted loudly, sounded so harsh. His eyes blinked rapidly, surprised, disappointment, even hurt, crashed heavily upon him.

"Snively, what are ya'll DOING?!" She demanded, crossing her arms over her bosom in almost a protective motion. Her eyes were wide, yet her brows frowned, giving her a look of furious surprise. "WHAT THE HOO HAW WAS THAT?!"

His brain seemed to start up again. He began to stutter, unable to form even one coherent sentence. He stumbled backwards on legs that were suddenly weak, coming to rest his little rear upon the large log. "Oh Bunnie..." His cheeks flared hot and scarlet, and he rose his hands up, hiding his head in them. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." the apology came out cracked, and repeated nearly six times more. He surely was a broken record.

She huffed a little. Her eyes darted from him to water, then back to him. Her frown had softened away, and now she only looked confused, maybe even a little concerned. "Are you allrait there, Snively? Are ya feeling ok?" She laid her hand on his arm, and he began to shake. She drew it away.

"I'm sorry..." he said for the last time. "I don't know what happened. It...it won't happen again... I promise..." he rose from the log, his eyes downcast. He couldn't meet her gaze, not now. "Forgive me...please..." And then he turned and with a tiny whimper, just barely bitten back by quick teeth, he fled down the path to the village.

She stared after him.

Then raised the delicate fingers of her organic hand to her lips. She could still feel his touch there.

Her fingers lingered there for long moments...

He didn't return to her hut until later. He milled about the village center, then went to help out in the gardens. Along the way, he was given biting looks and heard the muttered criticism.

'Hmm. Maybe they don't like the way I dress.' He was after all barefooted and wearing a shirt that was actually, for once, a bit too small for him. Exposing the lower portion of his midriff, not too much, just the tiny strip below his navel and above the waistband of a plain gray pair of trousers.

A bit of blush hit his cheeks and he looked down at himself. Yes, there was one showing. A scar. He covered it with one hand, but it looked strange walking like that, so he stopped.

Most of the Mobians shooed him away from their plots of garden, but finally an elderly chipmunk woman accepted his help. He vaguely remembered her name as Rose-something-or-another.

So he pulled weeds, until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group, Bunnie and Geoffrey and Sonic included, leave the town and head into the dark depths of the forest.

He sighed and sat up. Rose-something-or-another looked at him.

"Sick of weeds?"

"For now..." He stood and dusted off his knees.

"Thank you for your help." She was one of the few Mobians here who always greeted him with a smile. But she was old. Maybe even senile?

No. She was just nice. There were nice people left in the world...

He returned the smile and nodded. Then he went to Bunnie's hut, reveling in the silence and emptiness there. To be alone was something special.

His hunger he satisfied with a meal of fruit and bread, and his thirst with a cup of black coffee.

It seemed to wake him up more than it had in Robotropolis. It was the pollutants in the water; they sapped him of what little energy he had. Here he wasn't so lethargic.

'A good thing. Healthier.'

But he wished he could sleep now, more than ever.

To escape.

But his body didn't demand rest, and so he sat at Bunnie's kitchen table, eyes focused on a flower pot that sat in the middle of that wooden surface.

He studied them for a long time.

The petals. Tri colors. Pink. Purple. White.

'Hmmm. Bunnie has those colors.'

The soft pink insides of her ears. The purple fabric of her clothes. The white ball of fluff that was her tail.

The flowers were in good health. The dirt of the pot was strewn with crinkled brown leaves. Discarded remains from flowers long gone.

They all would die sometime.

"Puh." He snorted and flicked his fingers against the clay pot.

It was lighter than he thought and toppled over, spilling dirt onto the table and floor.

"Dammit!"

He sighed and sat a minute more, but finally the naggings of his immaculate mind insisted he clean. So he rose, and clean he did, thoroughly sweeping up the dirt and placing the plant back on the table. The clay pot was cracked, and he gritted his teeth a little and turned it this way and that, but Bunnie was bound to notice. He could only hope she wouldn't be *too* angry.

"Eh. I can always blame Geoffrey or something."

He suddenly looked down at his watch.

"No. I won't."

He retrieved a glass and filled it with water. After taking a few swigs, he gave the rest to the flower. And then he moved around the small hut with the glass, quenching the few other plants' thirsts.

They were mostly presents from Antoine, these green and flowering plants. Bunnie herself was a green thumb, but her talents were usually turned to tending the gardens outside. Vegetables after all were an important food staple, whereas flowers were just nice to look at.

The minute hand went two times around.

"I won't."

His feet carried him to the door and out, and no amount of mind-scolding would stop them. They halted only when his toes sunk into the wet dirt by the power ring pool.

The ring was due.

He sat on the log with his hands in his lap, eyes intent on the water. 'I won't take it. I just want...want to see it.'

That was such a load of the most pathetic shit he'd ever dredged up, for he knew from the itching in his hands and the tensed muscles in his legs that he was going to spring up and grab...

The ring that rose up in a golden spiral of water, which spilled down but the ring still stayed afloat, hovering like the bright and shining halo of an angel.

Then it dropped. He stood. It fell and he moved forward.

The net shook as the ring hit it, then bounced a few times, and finally coming to rest, glowing and turning the tan threads of the net into golden strands.

His breath held in his lungs, he moved to the net and peered in at the ringlet. Five fingers extended and reached, and he'd just brushed the longest fingertip against the smooth radiant surface when a gloved hand came out of nowhere and snatched it away.

"That ain't yours, Snive-ly!" A child's voice rang out, mocking and scolding.

He looked up, finding himself staring into the green peepers of the young two-tailed fox, Tails. The fox was hovering like some kind of organic helicopter, the twin tails just a blur of white and orangish-tan. Then the fox snorted and came to land in front of the human.

The kid shook the ring at him. "Pretty ain't it? Too bad you can't touch, Snive-ly."

"It's Snively, you little mutant brat." Children, especially this one, were not among the Overlander's favorite things. In fact, they ranked close to maggots, dirt, garbage, and Uncle Julian.

The kid's face crinkled like he might cry, but he didn't. Instead he snapped off a pinecone from a nearby tree and aimed a mean shot right at Snively's head. It struck true. The human screeched out and put a hand to his temple, and then lunged at the boy.

Tails avoided him with little trouble, giggling. But then his back was against a tree and he gulped. Snively was tiny, but Tails was only a child and smaller.

"Throwing things is not very polite behavior," sneered the human, with a clenched fist held quite threatening near the child's face.

"If you hit me, I'll tell!" Tails pressed himself back against the tree, his own gloved fists clenching.

"Oh? And is this threat intended to frighten me?" He took a step closer to the child, a snarling smile on his face. God, how good it would feel to crack the kid one. Just off and punch him 'cross the face, watch him fall to the ground and start bawling.

"I'll tell King Max!"

He wanted to hit Tails, oh, how he wanted.

But the threat stopped him in his tracks and his fist dropped down to his side.

He opened his mouth for one final insult, even though the kid had defeated him. But there was a great crashing of sticks from above. He whirled around, just glimpsing something large and green hurl down into the water.

He shivered as he was splashed, and then scowled as the young kit shook off like a dog, splashing him again. Tails had used the distraction to slip out and now he stood by the water's edge a fair distance away from Snively.

They peered at the troubled waters. A reptilian snout poked out and then the whole neck of the beast. Dulcy blinked green eyes and looked dazed.

"Ohhh, MA! I told ya I was sorrrrrrry!" Then she shook her head, and water flew onto Tails and Snively again. Tails squealed and giggled.

"Oh Tails! Didya get it!?"

"Yeah," said Tails, with a sneer at the human. "I got it."

Dulcy climbed from the water and shook off again. Snively snarled. He was just about soaked-through now. She looked over and her long tail swept out. He hit the ground on his rear, and sat glaring while she giggled.

"Ooops! Sorry Snively, didn't mean to do that!"

Tails laughed.

Snively stood. "That 'joke' has long worn out its welcome, dragon."

"What joke?" The dragon blinked in her typical ditzy fashion, but her eyes twinkled.

The human heaved a large sigh and then looked over at Tails. His eyes lingered on the ring, but then he looked away. He didn't need these brats spreading gossip about him. He could hear them now. 'Oh we caught Snive-ly touching the rings! Oh, maybe he's the one stealing them. Gee Golly!'

The dragon began ambling down the path towards the village. Tails followed. She turned and grinned at Snively. "You wanna come with us?"

"And do what?" The human seemed incredulous.

"Me and Tails were gonna play shoot-a-basket but we don't have a ball..."

Tails laughed again.

"I really think not, dragon."

"My name's Dulcy!"

The human snorted and sat upon the log. He glanced at his watch; time seemed to drag on and on in this miserable place. He wished the mission was over and Bunnie was home, and they were around her table eating. "You Freedom Fighters are all the same to me, dragon. I could care less about your names."

"But I thought you was a Freedom Fighter too."

He looked out from under his eyelashes; a menacing glare. "This is only temporary, dragon..." Then he smiled, as if trying to soothe away that threat. He really shouldn't be talking this way, eh? Bunnie would be mad. And if King Acorn got wind of it, he'd probably declare it as treason, and to that swinging prickly rope he'd be marched, and...

He gulped and his face went a bit pale. The dragon and fox glanced at each other and shrugged.

"C'mon Dulce."

They left quietly, but soon he could hear their laughter ringing down the pathway. They'd most likely forgotten the incident already, lost in their childish games and gentle fantasies.

He stayed a while more and then began the short trek back into the village. He stood there on the pathway for a moment, gazing around. Villagers walked by. Most strode by him as if he were just another of them, but some arced a fair distance around him, as if he had some contagious disease.

He ignored them. The garden. He wondered if he should help there again. To waste some time. Who knows when Bunnie and the others would be back. But Rose-something-or-another wasn't there anymore. He didn't know the people there, although he vaguely recognized one of the men as one of those who had attacked him that dark night.

So, going to the gardens was not a desirable option.

He sighed and then something hit his foot. He looked down, frowning, to see a red ball on the grass nearby. He stooped to pick it up.

"Hey, Snive-ly! Throw it here."

The human kept it in his grip, forcing Tails to come to him.

"C'mon, hand it over."

"Yeah," came Dulcy's voice from behind, making Snively jump.

He extended his hand and let the ball drop into Tails' fingers. The fox smiled and then a loud growl came from his stomach. He looked startled, putting a hand to the white thick fur.

"Dulce, ya got any treats?"

"Yeah, let's go under the tree, okies?"

"Yeah." The kit started towards the tree, a huge oak with branches that stretched out like mothering arms.

Snively shrieked. The dragon had his arm in her grip and was pulling him along. He dug his heels into the ground, but only succeeded in stumbling, nearly falling to his knees.

They sat down and made idle motions for him to join. He sighed. Then legs folded and he sat Indian-style, looking back and forth between reptile and fox warily.

Snively noted Dulcy's hands as she moved one arm. They were so slender and graceful, and her arms were slim too, a strange contrast to the large bulk of her body. Her feet were large and blocky, and yet her hands were perfectly formed, even elegant. Those long fingers dipped into the pouch on her belly and withdrew several bags.

Tails set upon the bags eagerly, and with a sniff, Snively knew it was some kind of sweet goodie. Cookies or some such thing. The two were both riffling through, taking handfuls, and then tipping their heads and pouring the food in.

He scowled.

They both chewed open-mouthed, eyes closed and making grunting and 'mmmmmmm' noises. He eyed the food. It was small and square shaped, a coffee-brown in color. It looked like chunks of caramel, but the smell was unfamiliar.

"Want some, Snive-ly? It's tree-sap candy!"

"Don't make me retch, fox." He crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. More for us, right Dulce?"

"Sure thing."

He seemed to be sighing a lot today. He debated leaving. But to go where? He couldn't sleep. The garden was off-limits and so were most of the other buildings. Except for Bunnie's hut...

'But I can smell her... and she's not there, and it'll make me go crazy...'

His eyes hardened and he grabbed up a piece of the candy, grinding it hard in his teeth and swallowing like one starved; upon that hardened and sweet sap his feelings were carried out.

"Thought ya didn't want any." Tails kicked Snively's foot. The human looked up, glaring.

"I don't..." It was sticking in his teeth. He growled and stood up.

"Hey, don't leave yet, Snive-ly." The dragon smiled, revealing long pale yellow teeth.

"Oh, I suppose you actually desire my company?"

"Sure sure. We just think you should be nicer to people! No one's gonna see you as a Freedom Fighter until you do!"

"Oh, and you really think anyone here wants me as one..."

"Not if you're so mean, Snive-ly!"

"I am not mean...not half as mean as they are to me, and it's *Snively*, goddamn you!"

Dulcy laughed.

Tails seemed to be enjoying the conversation. "Snively is such a weird name. How'd you get it? Or are all Overlander's names funny?"

"It was a 'gift' from my father," Snively sneered.

Dulcy grinned. "Aww, that's so cute! Your pappy gave you a nickname!"

"Oh real fucking sweet, dragon." He was half-tempted to throw out his arms at her, hike up his pant legs, and lift up his shirt, showing them all the other 'presents" pops had given him. Faded, after all these years, but still there.

Tails and Dulcy both gasped in unison, looking at him aghast.

"You did it again!" Tails squealed, an accusing finger aimed at Snively's pointy nose.

He made a rather loud smacking noise upon a bit of candy in his mouth. An eyebrow lifted, and he shrugged. "Did what, brat?"

"Said those *bad* words!"

He leaned forward, azure eyes gleaming wicked, and a mean smile on his face. "Ohhh, child...you mean FUCK, eh? Well, I'm really FUCKING sorry I offended your FUCKING little ears."

He went flying forward into the grass, his face in the dirt. Then, tail dragging and muttering, Dulcy stood and left. Tails went with her.

"Damn that dragon!" He cursed aloud, and rubbed his back. Now there would be a bruise there too, a long one all the way across; the dragon's tail had whacked him hard.

He sat up, gingerly leaning back against the tree. It ached, but he ignored it.

Now what to do? He wasn't going to go the gardens; not with that man there. He eyed Tails and Dulcy, who were going into the meeting hall, and his eyes narrowed a bit at seeing a spark of gold in the kit's hand. They were bringing in the ring...

Oh well, it was only another 7 hours till the next one rose. He wondered if the others would be back by then. Bunnie... he sighed. 'I hope she doesn't get hurt...'

He let his thoughts wander, and wander they did, far, flying across forests and wastelands and finally to a place most familiar. The city. And then the visage of one near but not dear to his heart...

'Uncle...'

'How are you doing? Do you miss me?'

He opened his eyes wide.

'Now why would I think that? Miss? Me? Or do I miss...uncle...'

He tried to visualize him. It wasn't hard. The features snapped into place so vividly, like he was gazing at him right now; that leering face, double triple quadruple chins and shadowed eyes under that eternally frowning brow.

He shifted, his arms curling around himself.

'I can smell it...' The leather of his uncle's glove, pulled taunt on the knuckles of that weapon attached to his arm. His fists were so hard, so strong.

'Goddamn you, stop!' He screamed at his thoughts, and they fled, leaving him shivering under the tree. The leaves overhead rustled softly, and he calmed.

'I could never miss you.'

His arms dropped down to his sides, scrapping in the dirt. He grimaced and stood.


	3. Chapter 3

A Fissure Among the Factions (c) 01-02 by me, MistressAli  
All "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters and related indicia (c) and TM Sega/Archie/and DIC.  
Used without permission.

This document may be freely distributed, as long as it's not altered in any way.  
Ok, peoples, this chapter contains: violence, swearing, and a lil bit of sexual wanking stuff. And some mushy 'teary' stuff. Oh...joy...  
This is the 3rd (and last) segment of Part 1.

A Fissure Among The Factions - Part 1: The Theft

Chapter 3

The village seemed busy today. Snively strolled along, noting the flow of villagers in and out of the café. He could smell food cooking.

The double doors were flung open and inside people milled, hanging ribbons from the overhead beams. Tails was sweeping the floor with an old corn broom. He no longer had the ring...must've put it in a safe place in the meeting hall.

Snively crossed skinny arms over his chest, silent. A sour eye was trained on Dulcy. The dragon was helping wind a ribbon around one of the vertical support posts.

"OOF!" He grunted, stumbling forward and then onto his knees. He rose quickly, whipped 'round snarling.

That fox brat!

But no...he came face to face...snarling turned to gasping... with the man from the garden. The very same who had been part of the group that had attacked him that one late night. So many months ago, but he rarely went out at night now. For fear that they wouldn't be so forgiving next time...

He laughed, ratty hair standing up in tufts. "Whatsa matter, Overlander scum? Didya trip?"

Snively titled his head, blue eyes frigid. That look could freeze water, but the man didn't seem intimidated. "Oh yes...it was a very *large* piece of dirt responsible for my fall..." He stood, brushing off his knees with a sniff.

"The only dirt around here is you," the man sneered. "An' you remember what that tastes like, eh? Dirty bastard!"

Snively's gaze did not falter, but his cheeks began to redden. Humiliation. During the beating they'd screamed at him; yelled. And taken a handful of dirt and forced it into his mouth, jeering at him. That was it though; he was relieved at least they hadn't done anything further. He shivered, and his gaze dropped at last, seeking out the cracks in the wooden floor below them.

The man laughed cruelly. "Yeah...you remember... an' don't let us catch you out sneakin' around anymore, neither."

Snively locked eyes again, his breath drawing in loud through his nose, like an angry bull. "Leave me alone."

He turned away, his hands shaking slightly. God...the anger was so intense he could taste it. Hot. Bitter.

"Oooh. Leave me alone, you brute!" The man mocked, adding a heavy lisp to each word. Another laugh. "Geoff says you're a faggot...yeah..." His finger came out, poking Snively hard in the back. "I think he's right..."

"Leave...me...alone..." He had to force the words out through clenched teeth.

"Or what, pussy?" The flat of his hand connected with Snively's back, shoving. The tiny man slammed into the support post, tripping on Dulcy's tail and his arms entangled in the ribbon.

"Huh?" the man was still laughing, advancing, and then the unlikely defender stuck her reptilian head down.

"Hey! You knock it off!"

The man blinked, then scowled, taking a step away.

"You are being really mean, and we don't like it! Right, Tails?"

"Right," agreed the kit. He was clutching the broom more like a weapon now.

"Eh...kids..." the man grunted, sounding disgusted. But he turned and ambled out of the café.

Snively sighed and set to detaching himself from the ribbon. Before he could stop it, it slipped out.

"Thank you..."

"Hey, no prob."

Snively carefully set the ribbon on the floor. Then he took a seat on one of the wooden stools.

"Really? So I suppose you forgive me for earlier."

"Me an' Tails don't like to hear those bad words." Dulcy's eyes and hands were intent on winding the ribbon. She reached the bottom of the post, tying a large bow there.

He wasn't about to apologize, so he just nodded. Then he glanced around, taking in the décor once again. "So uh... what's going on here?"

"It's for a dance tonight! Cause we know Sonic and Sally will do sucha good job today! They'll be happy to come home for a party."

"Hmmmm."

He kept his ponderings silent. Like why did Sonic and Sally get all the credit? What about Bunnie, or Rotor, or even Geoffrey or Antoine? They fought just as hard in this war; even Antoine contributed every now and then.

"So," said Sonic's biggest worshipper, his gaze even now starry-eyed at merely mentioning his idol's name. "Are you gonna come to the party, Snive-ly?"

"Will you please *quit* calling me 'Snive-ly'? I don't like it. It's Snively."

"But you don't like Snively either."

"I like it better than that...and no...I'm not coming."

"But there'll be a lot of food. And dancing!"

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Yeah! There'll be wild apple and raspberry thistle and bayberry wine! At least that's what Antoine said."

Snively swallowed a little. He could almost taste the sweetness now, feel the burning warmth down his throat. If there was one good thing to say of these horrid Knothole villagers, it was that they made excellent wine.

But he scarcely got to taste it. Alcohol was one thing Bunnie didn't keep in her home. She drank tea.

His mouth nearly watered. "I'll be there then..."

Dulcy and Tails exchanged looks.

"What's so great about wine? I think it tastes funny."

"You wouldn't understand, child. You're too young to know..." He trailed off, going into one of his distant trances. He assumed they didn't know pain because they were young.

'At their age I already knew...' Yes, at their tender age, even before, he had already learned agony and fear. Daddy taught him well.

"Whatsa matter, Snively?"  
The dragon's voice startled him and he looked up. She was scrutinizing him closely, and for once she'd actually said his name correctly.

"You look sad."

There was silence, and any vulnerability that had been present in that pale face quickly turned to hostility. "Since when is my well-being a concern of *yours*, dragon?" he snapped.

"Whatever..." The dragon dismissed him, looking annoyed. Her attention turned to the next post to be wrapped. "I was just trying to be nice..."

Damn.

Now he felt guilty.

Damn!

'I shouldn't feel guilty over a dumb animal!'

But he did.

Damn.

He left the café, wanting away from them now, all of them. The sanctuary of Bunnie's hut was craved, and to it he went with swift striding steps.

He crossed the threshold with a large sigh, sagging back against the door after he closed it. His eyes felt heavy suddenly.

The couch was neat, blanket folded and draped over the back. It looked soft, inviting. He stumbled to it, fumbling to yank the blanket off and onto his body. He curled up, resting his head on a tasseled pillow.

The land of heaven, and demons, and fearsome Julian, and the sweet nude form of Ms. Rabbot curled in his arms was reached in only a matter of minutes.

He didn't wake for a long time. Until someone whispered his name...

"Snively..."

He opened his eyes. Bunnie was there, free of clothing, and strangely, both her arms were golden-furred.

He was sitting upon her couch, almost stick-straight, his legs dangling off. She was on the floor directly in front of him, kneeling. She giggled and leaned forward, her tongue flickering out to lick his stomach.

He laughed; it tickled. His cheeks reddened, noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing clothes either.

Her tongue descended lower. Her breath and mouth were so warm and he moaned. "Oh Bunnie..."

She giggled again, muffled.

"...oh yes...Bunnie..." His voice trembled with pleasure.

And then he woke. Groggy. He rubbed away the crust from his eyes, and then opened them. Half-expecting to see the girl there, but of course she wasn't. He sighed, almost disappointed.

"Oh...Bunnie..." He sat up, his face hot with embarrassment. He was glad she wasn't here. He was even dreaming of her now!

'And such dirty dreams!'

They left clear evidence of his love, or lust rather, at the moment, apparent in that aching throb underneath those gray pants he wore.

He hissed, running his fingers over the strain. A whimper escaped; the sensations were so strong, making him want more, but no.

He drew his hands away and flopped his head against the back of the couch, trying to control himself.

'Bunnie...how can you do this to me? No one else ever has...'

Without him willing it, his hand crept downwards. It was bad, nestling into his lap, the fingers opening and then closing around that ache, squeezing. He wanted to stop, but it felt so good.

He needed it. 'If I can just do this...just finish it...'

His cheeks flared and he whimpered again, softly.

'I won't feel so...so *intense* about her anymore.'

He squirmed upon the couch, groaning.

'You know that's not true. Sick. Sick. You're sick!'

'Shut up...'

He tried to pull his hand away. His breath came in panting.

'You won't feel better. Your feelings about her...'

Beautiful Bunnie. With her fur of gold and eyes of lime and a body of a goddess...

An odd whimpering cry came from him, and for one moment all he knew was bliss. Complete and total, and then he just slumped, breathing harshly.

'The feelings aren't just lust. They're LOVE.'

He closed his eyes. His body felt weak, like he could not move his legs, nor his arms. They flopped down limp at any attempt.

'I'm sick. So sick. Dirty.'

His pants felt wet, sticking to his thighs.

"Sick dirty little boy..." he mummered aloud, and then whimpered again, but not out of pleasure this time. It rang of fear. That line reminded him of Pops...

'Don't think of that fucker. He doesn't deserve any thought at all.'

And the thoughts did flee at a sudden sound, deep and throbbing to his marrow. Bunnie's grandfather clock in the corner of the room was toning the hour. It had scared him the first time he'd heard it. Even now it seemed like the foreboding voice of Time itself, growling that one more hour of life was gone.

He'd slept for a long time. Much longer than usual, and he did not feel refreshed. Rather, he felt exhausted and weak as he stumbled from the couch.

It was dark outside the bathroom window. Nighttime already. He changed out of his clothes, disgustedly dropping the wet pants into the wicker hamper. Then he donned new garments; a pair of gray pants and a black-button up shirt that was slightly dressier than his usual attire.

'I am going to a dance after all...' he smirked a little, reaching under the bed for a better pair of shoes than the worn black boots he wore now. Leftovers from Robotropolis; the same leather knee-highs he'd been wearing for about three years now. His only other pair were pulled out now, and put on, a pair of black oxfords, polished to a beautiful shine.

He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded. Not approving. Merely tolerant.

The shirt front buttoned, and he had undone the top two. They choked him. His neck was pale and smooth; a vampire's dream. He leaned in closer, studying his own eyes. They were blue, as usual, that pale watered-down color. They looked worried. He blinked, and smoothed that look away, replacing it with his familiar deadpan stare...not giving anything away, and not showing what he was taking in.

"Puh..." He made a snorting sound and then headed for the door. The dance would suck. He knew it. But at least there would be booze. And possibly Bunnie. That was all that mattered...

*

He moved quietly, his feet stepping lightly upon the slightly damp grass. He could hear laughing. The café was lit up. Shadows moved back and forth past the windows.

He halted, the fine hairs on his arms lifting. A voice had rung out, clear and loud.

"Oh mah stars! Ah ain't even dressed properly! Ah'll be right back, ya'll!"

"Me too..." came Sally's voice faintly.

"I'm going in." Sonic.

They were back from the mission.

He could see Bunnie's form wave and then head for her hut, presumably to change into something more fitting. He rubbed his arms, wondering what it would be. Maybe a fancier jumpsuit, or a nice dress.

He headed towards the café, and then halted.

'I don't want to go in there if she's not there.'

He was afraid.

'I'll wait awhile. And then I'll go.'

He tried to picture the wine, tried to picture Bunnie in her dress...hoping these images would lend him courage enough to go in among those hateful Mobians.

But while he waited...it wouldn't hurt to go lounge by the pool for a while. In minutes he found himself there. The ring was due soon.

He leaned against a tree. The bark felt hard under his arm. Narrowed, his eyes traveled the rustling tops of the trees. The breeze was mild and warm, but insistent, gliding the dark clouds across an even darker sky. He could feel, distinctly, moisture thick in the air.

A storm, apparently.

He felt cold suddenly, like he was immersed in chilled water, fighting for the surface. He jumped, gasping slightly.

'Storms...aren't they a bad omen?'

'No. Don't be stupid. It's just a nature thing...you aren't even superstitious for god's...'

A stick cracked and he bolted like a deer, hiding among the dense shrubbery.

He expected Sonic, or maybe Tails, come to collect the ring.

He heard footsteps and frowned. For a moment he could see nothing. Then there was a flash of white, and he pieced it together; white stripes on a black back. The skunk.

Geoffrey paced the water's edge, murky blue eyes darting around, like there was some annoying fly buzzing around his head.

Snively ducked. His view was partially blocked by the bush's leaves and twigs, but he could still see. And in this darkness, there was no way Geoff could spot him. Or at least, he hoped not...

"Come on..." Geoff was impatient.

The ring obeyed. The golden turret rose, and down floated the halo of gold. It hit the net on the very edge, and for a moment it balanced, debating between net and water.

It seemed it would choose net, but Geoff in his haste to rescue it, threw himself forward, severely jarring the net. The ring fell forward into the net, only to be swiftly bounced back out by the skunk's actions, and down deep into the water it sank.

"Fuck!" The skunk untangled himself from the net, nearly falling into the water himself. On the shore he paced again, tense and face savage like a caged lion. "FUCK!"

He stared down into the water, but Snively knew he wouldn't go after. The water was deep, unusually deep for a pool, and cold too.

"Crap..." Geoffrey seemed to strike upon a plan. "But fuck...why the hell does he hafta know anyway..." He turned and stomped away from the pool, heading back towards the village.

An owl hooted. The forest was still, save for the usual nightly sounds. Snively stood and made his way back to the café'. The doors swung open and he blinked. It was bright inside, and strewn with decorations, crowded with Mobians. He moved quickly away, back against one of the walls, his sharp gaze catching Sonic and Geoffrey quite close by. Talking.

No, arguing. Not unusual.

"...not in the net?"

"Nope..." Geoffrey's expression was similar to the hedgehog's, annoyed. "It must've fallen in, or maybe someone nabbed it."

"Ah, c'mon, like who..."

Snively gulped, looking away. His vision was dazzled with gold and deep violet. Eyes frowned into his, delicate golden lashes blinked.

"What are they all talkin' about, Snively..." Bunnie pitched her voice low, eyes fluttering to Sonic for one moment and then back to him.

"I don't know..." whispered Snively, voice weak.

She looked beautiful. No, gorgeous. Her fur shone gold, more golden than he'd ever seen it; smooth and soft like silk. Her eyes were twin emeralds, and her dress... it was made of deep purple fabric, sweeping full around her feet, hiding the robotic legs. Thin straps held it up at the shoulders, and a necklace of polished white stones was snug around her neck, nestling into the hollow in her throat.

"Didya take it..." She frowned even more, voice taking on a growling edge.

"No..." He tried to stay calm. "No. I didn't. I swear."

Her hand snapped out, grabbing his chin. She leaned forward, and he drew in a nervous breath. They were so close...

Her eyes were like probes, boring into his. Searching. He trembled, scared, a light sweat breaking on his forehead.

Too close.

But it was alright.

'She'll see I'm not lying. She believes me.'

Her hand clasped hard, her eyes unblinking, reaching further into him.

'She might not love me but she trusts me...and she'll know I...

She let go so suddenly that he stumbled backwards.

"Ah don't believe you. And Ah won't have any more of this. Don't ya dare even come home tonight..."

She turned, dress sweeping the floor and was off into the crowd, leaving him weak, nearly dropping to his knees, his heart torn and eyes flooded.

He stumbled back to the wall, as a shy wallflower...no, as a wounded solider, an eagle shot in flight.

But he wasn't that noble. Only a sickly man, who was for once, in love.

Through the blurred haze of his vision, he saw Antoine, dressed in a more elegant version of his normal garb, sidle up to her. They talked and Bunnie shook her head. Antoine turned to look at him, and then back to her. She shook her head again.

He sniffled. Blinking rapidly, trying to keep tears at bay. This was...what...?...the second time he'd cried this week. And over such stupid things.

'I don't care if she hates me. I don't. As long as she doesn't turn me in...that's all that matters...is that HE doesn't find out...'

He pushed off the wall, weaving through the crowd. He felt strangely dirty. And normally he was so clean, so superior to these quaint animals. Now it seemed he was below them, so far underneath their feet trod on dirt miles above his head.

He clenched his arms tighter around himself, starting to breathe heavier and sweat, his body shivering.

'Calm down. Don't panic. Please, don't panic. Not here...'

Had he been in Robotropolis, facing uncle's wrath, he would've hid under a console, praying uncle couldn't reach him, wouldn't take it out on him...  
But there was nowhere to hide here; he was surrounded on all sides. They weren't coming after him, anyway. But Bunnie's words, those horrid words, seared deep into him, and now every glance his way seemed hostile, every hand seemed like it was ready to curl and strike him.

He saw the refreshment table. It was laden with food and bottles of drink. Knothole's resident doctor was pouring drinks and giving them to passerby's.

There was a place he could hide after all.

He made his way there, weaving, trying to avoid contact with people. He brushed against one of them, a wolf, and she turned with a smile. It faded quickly at the sight of him.

"Pardon me..." She said stiffly, and turned away.

He sighed.

But he was there now, eyeing the bottles eagerly.

"Well, hello there, Snively," greeted Doctor Quack. He was dressed in his usual labcoat.

'How...' Snively couldn't quite think a word for it...'lazy? Slobbish?'

It even had what appeared to be dried blood on the hem. At least he was wearing a bowtie. Even though it said in garish pink letters 'Quack will make you feel good'.

"Like my tie?"

One of Quack's nurses, a stereotypical buxom vixen, giggled. She was by his side, her hand on his back. Or maybe lower. Snively didn't want to know. She giggled. "Your tie is sooo cute, Quacky!"

"Say no to Quack...Quack kills..." Snively said dryly, and muttered. He was entranced by the bottles again, watching Quack's hand as it lifted one and poured the sparkling mauve liquid into a glass.

"Would you like a drink, Snively?"

"Yes..." Snively was impatient. "What do you have?"

"Well. We have fruit punch. Lemonade..."

"No. Alcohol."

"Oh, well then we have..."

"The strongest. I want the strongest."

"Then this will suit you." The duck lifted a bottle. "Cranberry and wintergreen wine. It's the most powerful thing here."

Snively's eyes lit up like a child about to receive a toy. "Give me some, give me some, give me some..."

The glass was handed over and he took it eagerly. He drained it in one swig and motioned for more. The vixen giggled and obliged, pouring him another glass.

"Now, now. Don't give him too much. Overlanders are much more sensitive to alcohol then we are."

"Really, doctor?" The nurse seemed to hang onto his every word. Snively wasn't interested, gripping the glass in a death grip and raising it to his lips.

"Oh yes. In fact they can develop quite strong addictions to it. It leads to a condition called alcoholism."

"Really, doctor? And what else do you know about Overlanders? I find them to be sooo interesting." And both of them stared for a long moment at Snively, who ignored them, drinking down the whole glass in only a few gulps. He gasped a little, enjoying that lovely burning all the way down his throat, warming the pit of his stomach.

"More..."

**

"Ant, honey, yer eyes are a-wanderin'..." Bunnie put a hand to his cheek. "Lookin' at all the other gals?"

"Oh, non, non!" His eyes transferred back to her, his eyebrows knit upwards.

"Aw...Ah'm jus' teasin'." She patted his cheek affectionately. "But hon, what are ya'll lookin' at?"

"Eet ees just something Monsieur Geoffrey told me before. And something he ees saying now."

"Well what, hon?"

"Geoffrey ees askin' about a missin' ring." Ant's eyes sought out the skunk, and then the one the skunk believed guilty. Snively was sitting near the refreshment table with wine glass in hand, looking rather forlorn. "Are you knowing anything about them?"

Bunnie was silent, then shook her head.

"Please, be telling me the truth."

"Ah am," She said, but only half-heartedly. Her ears drooped and she sighed. Then she danced them away, swaying through the villagers to a less crowded area. "Ah ain't good at lyin', but sugah...ya'll gotta promise me..."

"What, mon ami?" The look of worry on the fox's face was almost comical in its intensity.

"That ya'll won't be angry, hon. Ya gotta keep yer cool."

"Oh, oui. I am promising to be as cool as a zucchini!"

She stared at him straight-faced, and then giggled. "Aw, c'mon Ant, be serious!"

"I am! I give you my solemn promise as a royal guard."

He wasn't a royal guard...yet...but it seemed good enough, so she bent her head to whisper. "The rings are in mah bedroom..."

"Non!"

"Yah...they are..." She bit her lip. "Ah'm sure ya know Ah ain't takin' them."

His eyes were as hard as the turquoise stone they mimicked. "Snipley."

His arms broke from embracing her waist, but she wrapped hers about him, holding him tight. "Ya'll said ya wouldn't get angry!"

He took in a deep breath. "But mon ami, why? If you were knowing..."

"Cause he'll be killed if anyone finds out!"

"He deserves it, mon ami."

"Antoine!" She glared at him. "That's a terrible thang ta say! He ain't bad...not that bad..."

The fox stared down at the wooden floorboards. "Mon ami..." was muttered finally, not looking at her. "If you are captivated, you will be in big troubles with King Acorn..."

"No one else knows."

"Geoffrey does...he ees suspicious anyway. If he ees to be finding out..." He finally raised his head, and Bunnie was shocked to see him nearly on the brink of tears.

"Oh Antoine... don't worry...Ah'll get the rings turned in somehow...or something...Ah don't know... He won't take them anymore..."

"Bunnie, please be being careful. You are so too much more important than..." he spat the name... "Snipley."

"Ah'll be careful...Ah promise..." She leaned in closer and they were still, only lips tenderly connected and arms embracing the other close.

**

"Hehehe, lookit all these lovebirds..." Doctor Quack laughed. The nurse cooed and nuzzled her muzzle into his neck.

"Oh yes, Quacky, they're all so cutesy-wutsey together!"

Snively glanced over, eyes narrowed. His lip stuck out in a sneer. "Ah, fucking can it..."

The nurse gave him a cold stare. "Excuse me?"

He looked away again, silent. Maybe it was the alcohol getting to him. Or maybe it was the sight of a golden creature, a divine one, one who had just shattered him inside, was kissing and hugging and dancing and giggling with that damn Antoine.

"Goddammit!" He cursed aloud, eyes leaving the couple to focus on his glass. A drop of crimson liquid pooled in the bottom. He snorted and tossed it uncaringly onto the refreshment table.

"Hey now, Snively, you're getting a little unruly over there," Quack admonished, trying to clean up the droplet of wine from the white tablecloth but not succeeding. "Next time like...set the glass down."

"Yeah, it's really breakable." The nurse shook a finger at him disapprovingly.

"So am I." And with that the tiny Overlander stood and fled the party, skinny legs carrying him over wooden floorboards and onto soil, the dark night air filling his lungs.

He ran, panting, all the way to her hut. She had told him not to, to stay away, but there was nowhere else to go. No one would take him in, and he feared sleeping outside.

He pushed open the door and flopped down onto the couch. There were springs in his legs, propelling him back to his feet, to pace nervously around the room, his hands clasped to his chest.

"Bunnie..." he moaned out.

His head ached.

"I'm sorry, Bunnie..."

The wine buzzed in his veins, and he felt light on his feet, arms weightless, and skitterish like a bird. He sat, then paced, eyes darting around the familiar walls. Once comforting, they now seemed cold.

'I don't belong here.'

He sat again, leaning his head against the soft back of the couch.

"I never did. I never belonged here."

So where? In the city, he had fit. Though tortured, he had fit. Here he was the gray chunk of concrete amidst a garden of bright wildflowers. Not natural. Not right.

He looked at the painting of Bunnie on the wall. It was crude, but the brush strokes were lovingly made by Antoine's hand.

He stared at that mess of yellow paint, focusing on the twin globs of green that were her eyes. But not quite...hers were a much lighter shade.

He wanted to hate her. It was such a familiar rich feeling, thick like chocolate, and just as easy to swallow. It was the only sustenance that kept him going.

'I hate you'...it was thought at first, and then declared aloud to the painting. "I HATE YOU!"

'Liar...' his soft side sneered.

'Liar, liar, liar...'

**

"Pour me some of that honeysuckle wine, mate."

A feathery hand lifted and poured the amber-colored beverage into a glass.

Geoffrey took it, flexing a bicep purposely as he drew his arm back. The nurse stared at him, googley-eyed.

"Ermm..." Quack sipped his own glass, nudging the nurse with his hip. She immediately cooed and enveloped him in her arms, while Quack fixed a cobalt eye on the skunk. "So, St. John, enjoying the party?"

"Oh yeah. It's great." The skunk seemed disinterested, draining part of his glass as he scanned the room. Then he turned back, eyeing the vixen's chest before addressing Quack.

"So Doc...you notice anything odd around the power ring pool lately?"

"Oh, I haven't gone swimming in ages. I was in my office all day. Pulling out a thorn from Simon's foot, and uh addressing Ms. Crotchy's erm...well...uh. Crotchety problems."

"Really." Geoffrey gave a wry grin. "I see you have no doctor-patient confidentiality."

The nurse vixen waved her hand around. "Oh it was horrible, just horrible! The look of it, I mean...OH!" She nearly fell onto the table as Quack hip-bumped her again, hard.

"Now now, Bessie, we don't discuss our patient's problems. It's unprofessional."

Geoffrey grinned again, then shook his head. "What about you, Buxom Bessie? You notice anything, babe?"

"I was with QuackyWacky all day. I'm a nurse, you know."

"Yeah." Geoffrey finished off his glass. "I know."

"What's going on with the pool?"

"Power rings going missing."

"Oh. Well that's not good."

"No it isn't, Quacky! It's just horrible!" The nurse was making a huge pretense of sobbing into the doctor's arm. Then she lifted her head. "What are power rings for anyway?"

Geoffrey gaped. Then asked for more wine.

**

Antoine and Bunnie had tired of dancing and were seated at the long café table which had been pushed back against the wall to maximize space for dancing. They each had a small plate of food and drink, and were pleasantly chatting.

Bunnie took a sip from her glass, eyes searching the room. For him. The human. She didn't seem him anywhere. She sighed; she hadn't liked telling him off...she knew he would have a difficult time without the sanctuary of her house. But it had to stop. He'd promised he wouldn't steal anymore, and now a ring had gone missing, and if he hadn't taken it... She couldn't imagine anyone else who would.

"Bunnie? Are you listening?"

"Oh." She redirected her attention to Antoine, smiling. "Uh...Ah missed the last thang ya said, darlin'."

"I was saying would you like more cake?"

"Oh hmmm." She thought a moment. "Well shore...but Ah don't know...gotta watch mah figure."

"Not to be worrying." He looked at her body with a large grin. "I could be watching your figure for you, mon ami."

"Ant..." she groaned, but then smiled. "Ya'll are so bad." She giggled and held out her plate. "Ah guess another piece of cake won't hurt...a *small* piece."

"Of course, mon ami..." He bowed graciously and left.

She tapped her fingers against the smooth surface of the café table, looking around the room again. She didn't see Snively anywhere. Antoine was by the refreshment table and had gotten caught up in conversation with Rotor. Doctor Quack was shaking his head at Tails and Dulcy. They were whining, and Dulcy sneakily tried to grab a bottle of wine, but the nurse grabbed it. After a moment of tug-o-war Dulcy gave up. Sonic and Sally were sitting with the King, talking.

Her fingers tapped a bit harder and then she reached for her glass, not bothering to look. Instead of firmly grasping it, she only managed to knock it off the table, and with a little clang against her metal thigh, the cup fell into her lap.

She gasped and leapt up, looking at the spreading red stain on her dress. "Oh mah stars!!"

She hurried over to Antoine.

"Ah've spilt drink on my dress..."

Antoine looked dismayed and quickly reached for a napkin, but she shook her head. "No hon, Ah'm gonna go home and take care of this, Ah'll be back soon." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, mon ami, I will be waiting at the table."

She smiled and then darted for the doors. It was a quick sprint back to her hut, holding her dress up off the dirty ground, and then finally pushing open the wooden door and stepping into her abode.

She didn't glance around, nor turn on any lights, just hurried to the bathroom and took a small bottle out of the cabinet. It was a concoction Rotor had come up with in his spare time, and it worked well on stains.

She wet a washcloth with the mixture and applied it to her dress, scrubbing vigorously. After a few moments, she was quite satisfied, but as the dress was soaking wet now, she thought it wiser to change.

She was two steps away from her bedroom when she realized something.

There was someone else in the house.

Her first reaction was a sort of curious fear. A noise had come from the couch. She took a hesitant step.

"Who's there?!"

A soft voice answered, and a face rose up, peering at her with hauntingly pale eyes. "It's only me...Bunnie..."

"SNIVELY!?"

He ducked back down behind the couch and then peeked over it again.

"AH TOLD YA NOT TA COME BACK HERE!" Her voice shook with anger and she rounded the couch with aggressive steps. He stood, facing her, the backs of his knees pressed hard against the overhanging cushions of the couch.

"I...I don't have anywhere-"

"AH DON'T CARE! YA'LL GET OUT NOW!"

"But Bunnie..." he reached a tiny hand at her, and she fuming, slapped it away with her organic hand.

He clasped it to his chest, looking stunned. Then his face darkened. "I can't believe this. You HIT me."

"Get out. Now." She aimed a robotic finger towards the door.

"I can't...I don't..."

"GET OUT!" And she lunged at him. He squealed as she grabbed him roughly by the shirtfront and dragged him to the door.

He found himself lying on the stepping-stones that led to her hut. She slammed the door shut hard, rattling the hinges.

He pushed himself to a sitting position. His hand ached.

'That bitch. She could've broken something.'

He shivered, the back of his neck prickling. The moisture in the air had risen in intensity over the last half hour, and raising his eyes to the rolling clouds above, seeing the moon, there, and then not, hidden by the coming storm. But not coming. It was here.

It broke without warning, flinging cold draughts of rain at his tiny form. He curled on the ground, but there was no way to escape this. Unless under a roof.

He banged on her door.

"BUNNIE! LET ME IN! IT'S RAINING!"

There was no answer.

"BUNNIE!"

The wind picked up, blowing the rain in random paths. His shirt was sticking to his skin. "BUNNIE, PLEASE!"

"Ya'll go away." He heard faintly through the thick wood.

"I DIDN'T STEAL IT! I swear. I didn't steal it. Let me in. Please let me in."

"Ya'll lie. Ah thought ya was good, but now Ah see Ah was stupid. Ya'll lie..."

"I'm not lying!" He had to practically yell to be heard over the furious onslaught from the heavens. He was soaked through now. "I wouldn't lie to you!"

"GO AWAY!"

"BUNNIE, PLEASE..." His skin was shivering, his eyelashes wet and cheeks damp. "I wouldn't lie to you Bunnie, PLEASE, I WOULDN'T LIE."

"Yer just as bad as other Overlanders..." It was barely heard, muffled, but he caught it, and his heart seemed to split.

"I WOULDN'T LIE BUNNIE...I LOVE YOU..."

A cracker smeared with cheese was lifted, then swallowed. Antoine wiped his fingers on his napkin. He looked down at the plate. There were five crackers there. Eight originally, four for him, and four for his love, as well as two pieces of cake.

He sighed, picking up his last cracker. He sat, waiting, but the girl did not return. He sighed again and set down the cracker, checking his watch repeatedly as first one, then three minutes ticked by.

"Where are you being, mon ami?" The cracker was nibbled, but he didn't notice the creamy texture of the cheese, nor the buttery crunch of the cracker. His thoughts were focused on her.

'A stain would not be taking theese long!'

He rose from his chair, starting to tremble with familiar anxiety, though he knew there was nothing wrong, and she was fine, and he should just sit and wait.

But he couldn't...

**

He couldn't hear the rain.

Only a rush of white noise.

Oh God.

He'd said it. The rain beat in his ears, so loud.

She'd heard. She had to have heard. Because the door was opening and he was falling forward onto her welcome mat. He was cold. He shuddered.

Her voice had regained its normal softness. "What did ya'll say?" She was angry, but her ears were pricked, curious.

He sat up, clasping his arms around his chest, his back against the closed door. "Nothing..." he whispered, casting his eyes to the floor.

"Tell me..."

He gulped, and his cheeks were wet with a different liquid than rain. "I...Bunnie...I..." He stared hard at a crack in the floor. Funny, it looked like a tree, with long twisted branches. His voice broke, rasping lower than a whisper. "I love you..."

She sat on the couch and stared at him. "Oh, Snively..."

He tried to block her out, sprawling on the floor like a sack of wet clothes. He couldn't quit shaking. He couldn't stop the choking sobs that were crowding in his throat.

'Oh God. Someone kill me. I can't stand this. Someone kill me.'

"Ah didn't know."

He raised his head, eyes fogged over. Then he stood and tried to move towards her, but strength had fled him, and he fell to his knees before her. "I'm sorry..." he choked out. "I didn't mean to say it..."

She looked down at him, her eyebrows titled upwards, her mouth twisted and anxious. "Ah, honey...Ah...don't know..." She awkwardly touched his shoulder. "Ah don't know what ta say..."

"It's alright..." He recoiled from the touch. "I know you don't like it. I know it's sick. I know it's sick. I know it's..." he trailed off, his arms floating up to clasp around his chest again. She noticed he seemed to do that as some sort of protective gesture, even when not being threatened with violence.

"Ya'll are so hurt..." she observed suddenly, and then touched his shoulder again. "Ah'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But hon...uh...Ah already have Antoine..." That was a bad comment. Worse than silence. She wished she could take it back.

"I know." He smiled weakly at her. "I don't expect you to return anything. I know you hate me." He rose to his feet, swaying unsteadily. "I'll go now..."

She stood with him, grabbing his hands in hers. The skin felt silken, wet, against her fur. "Ah don't hate ya'll...please don't think that..."

Trembling assaulted his body. His breath rasped in quick and light, and he saw nothing but her face, her eyes, her pink lips set in a snowy muzzle, and then he leaned forward and captured that mouth with his own. Her hands tightened around his.

There was no push this time. She submitted her sweet lips to him, just for a moment... because there was some great need here that had to be fulfilled, if only for a split-second, and it didn't matter if she didn't feel the same...

He let go and she released his hands. For a moment they just eyed each other.

She stared, intrigued, and yet having a strange sense of invading privacy. He had his eyes, those windows to the soul, wide open. This was a room never seen, never used, dusty and hurtful and shining with a strange gleaming light of adoration. That she recognized. She saw it so often in Antoine.

It was true then. He loved her. She wished he would draw the shades. She was only his friend.

He didn't look anymore. That small taste wasn't enough...now that he was started, he couldn't stop. He leaned forward again, wrapping his twiggy arms around her, clutching her close, tight, a drowning man clinging to a life raft.

His lips were equally needy; unleashing the most passionate kiss he had ever given.

Knowing he couldn't have her. Feeling her heartbeat against this chest.

Knowing she didn't want him. Tasting her. Her hands digging into his sides. Her nails.

Knowing she would never be his. She was making a muffled gasping sound. He knew this moment could not last, because it was already over.

Like at the power ring pool earlier, she shoved him away, and stood staring at him, her eyebrows tilted, but not so much in disbelief anymore.

'She's worried. She doesn't have to worry.'

"Snively, ya'll...ya'll can't do that again."

He stared down at the floorboards. "I know..."

She sighed, sinking down into the couch. He remained standing, staring downwards. His arms floated up again to wrap around his chest.

"Ah don't know how ta handle this, Snively." She laughed weakly. "It sorta complicates thangs."

"Oh, I know..." his voice suddenly became bitter-edged. Outside the rain poured harder, drumming against the windowpanes. "Just imagine how disgusted the others would be. A filthy Overlander in love with a Mobian..."

She shook her head. "That ain't..."

He didn't hear her, his ears only focused on the storm outside, and in, the enraged howling of his mind. It was happening again. He was losing something he wanted. He couldn't have something he craved. The only friend he'd had was slipping away. The only one he had loved, besides his darling frail mother, was rejecting him.

But he knew she would. He knew this was wrong. She wouldn't give up Antoine, for she loved him. But that didn't stop the tearing inside, the tainted blood oozing from a heart lacerated and torn, burning through him, bringing familiar rage.

"That ain't..." She was repeating.

"Why don't you just say it?!" He suddenly screamed, taking a step towards her. "Why don't you just say how fucking disgusted you are!? Why don't you just say how you could never want a piece of shit like me? HUH!?"

She rose from the couch, her feet thudding loud on the floor. "YA'LL STOP THAT YELLIN'!"

He snapped his mouth closed and dropped like a stone, curling up on the floor.

She knelt down beside him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Ah'm so sorry...but ya know this can't be. Ah have someone... I love him. And if yer in love, ya'll understand why Ah could never let him go. Ah'm so sorry Ah can't give you what ya..." Her hand squeezed gently. "What ya'll need."

He sat up, eyes watering. Clutching her hand to his chest; he couldn't let her go, he needed her touch right now. "But..." his throat was closing up and he had to clear it. "Will you still be my friend...Bunnie? Please..." He shivered. "I need...a friend..."

**

"So, how is Robotnik these days?" Bessie asked Geoff, whose eyes were intent on Sally. There was a hunger there, not for the refreshments by his leaning elbow, but another sort, dark and deep. She was laughing. Sonic was dancing around like a fool, and Geoffrey sneered, not seeing anything amusing. Just stupid.

Tails interrupted his thoughts, brushing by him, followed by Dulcy.

"Oh hey, kids," Quack greeted.

"I spilled my drink," Tails whined.

"Well, don't worry, there's plenty more." Quack filled the glass, and Geoffrey stared at the two youngings, scratching his white mop with one hand.

"What?" demanded Tails.

"How's the party?"

"It's cool, I had some chilidogs."

"That's..." the skunk's face crinkled in disgust, "Nice..."

"They're good!"

"Yeah..." There was a slight pause. "So, you kids go swimmin' a lot, don't'cha?"

"What's it to you?" Tails smirked, putting on his best tough-guy face. Dulcy giggled.

"How's the water? I was thinking of taking a dip later."

"It's kinda cold, but that's nice when it's so hot out."

Dulcy grinned, "Sometimes I heat the water with my powers."

"Yeah!" Tails nodded enthusiastically, waving his glass around. Juice sloshed over the side, but he ignored it. "It's kinda like the hot springs Sonic takes me to sometimes!"

"Wow, that sounds great." Geoff was staring over at Sally again. Still laughing, she moved in an atypical awkward fashion, trying to intimate one of Sonic's ridiculous dance moves. "So...have you two noticed anything unusual down there?"

Tails frowned. "Unusual like what?"

"Ya know. Just unusual stuff."

"No."

"No."

Dulcy thought a moment. "Snively was down there today."

"Yeah. He tried to catch a ring. What a dufus." Tails giggled.

"Really?" Geoffrey's interest was not faux now. "Tell me more."

"That's it, we saw him down there and we talked to him for a while." Tails shrugged. "He wasn't doing anything bad."

"Yeah," agreed the dragon, nodding. "He's just a grouch."

"We'll see about that..." Geoffrey's teeth glinted in a snarl, and he charged away, despite the children's protests about his little ward's innocence.

'We'll see how damn innocent you are now, faggot...'

**

"Well of course Ah'll be your friend..." Leaf-green eyes blinked, and a gold hand patted Snively's shoulder.

His small body was shivering, and wet trails ran down his cheeks. He leaned forward and embraced her. Sniffling into her shoulder with mummered thanks.

She stood and reached her hand down. He took it. She pulled him to his feet. A smile was given, warming him inside. He swiped at his eyes, cheeks flushed, wiping the wetness off on his pants. Another bout of shivering struck him. He had never felt vulnerable like this before. Not in this way.

"I...I guess I'll have to find another place to live."

She didn't say anything.

"I..." he smiled weakly, "won't be like this all the time." He didn't want to leave. This was the only sacred spot in the whole damn village.

"Ya'll don't hafta leave, Snively." She smiled back, and her grin was much stronger than his. It was steeped in resolve, and he wondered about what. Most likely to endure his sick ('because I know she thinks it's sick.') behavior. Or to pretend this hadn't happened.

'I know. It is sick. For me, a human...to love one of *them*.' He pondered what Uncle would think. He would think it sick, of course, he would think it deviant. 'Well fuck him.' His fingers itched; and he had to touch her again. 'Just once more, and then never again.'

"I'm so sorry," words were whispered into her neck as he buried his face in the sweet fur. "I'm sorry this happened. Pretend it didn't. I will, Bunnie...I'll pretend..."

"Alraight..." her low voice sounded slightly relieved.

His heart ached. "I promise. I won't touch you again. I promise I"

"Alraight, sugah. Alraight."

He held on for a moment longer. Then startled. Over the rain came the sound of footsteps and the door flung open. There was no flash of lightning to accompany his presence, but Antoine didn't need it. He was a storm when he saw Snively; his voice the howling wind and his fists the driving hail. A hand reached and grabbed Snively, pulling him away from the rabbit, and one of those fists was driven into the human's face.

There was a pained yelp and Snively was released, sprawling onto his rear on the floor. He stared up, eyes widened.

"SNIPLEY!" The fox roared. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE TOUCHING HER!!"

"I wasn't..." Snively offered lamely, skittering on his hands away from the angry fox. He didn't get far before his back touched the wall.

"YOU LIAR!" Antoine sprung.

"No, Ant, don't hurt him!!"

Snively kicked with his feet, wild, trying to trip the fox up. One boot caught the fox's shin, but he hardly noticed, yanking Snively to his feet again. "You are not..."

He shook the human hard, snapping his head back and forth. Bunnie yelled.

"to be..."

Stars flared in his vision as Snively was thrown against the wall. He whimpered.

"Putting your filthy hands on her!!"

"Antoine don't hurt..."

There was a short scream as a boot connected with a leg, then a side. The tiny human balled up, trying to protect himself, but he was no shelled turtle, nor armadillo, and his vulnerable flesh was bruised as kicks were aimed again and again. The cruel boot met his face, knocking his head to the side. Blood sprayed across the wooden floorboards. "Antoine, stop..." Snively's voice came out rasping. "Please..."

"I WILL BE KILLING YOU!"

"Antoine, no!" Bunnie's voice was a loud yell, but the fox might as well have been deaf; for he heeded none of it. His furious hands were yanking Snively up again, pushing him to the wall.

"What...what are you doing?" Snively's eyes went wide; watching Antoine's hand as it descended to his sword sheath and pulled the blade forth. It glimmered silver in the low light, the edge keen and ready to lacerate flesh...his flesh... "NO!...Antoine...please..."

"ANTOINE!" Bunnie reached out to the fox.

The sword slashed forward.

A small puppy-like sound came from Snively's lips and he grabbed his upper arm with one hand. Thick blood oozed under his palm, and the wound stung.

Another slash and Snively's shirt was torn across the stomach, revealing a strip of pale skin, weeping blood down onto his pants. He cried out again, trying to slide down the wall; to curl up. But Antoine had a hand planted hard on his chest, holding him in place.

"ANTOINE!" One flesh arm and one robotic wrapped themselves around the fox and pulled. He was lifted clear off his feet, his arms and legs flailing.

"Mon ami! Be putting me down!"

"No! Not unless ya'll quit hurting him!"

Snively didn't hear Antoine's response. His feet propelled him to the door and out, boots sinking down into the wet ground. Rain swirled over his skin, stinging the wound on his arm further. He felt weakened and the winds were like enemy hands, trying to hold him back.

He ran, feet slipping on the muddy ground. Pants were soiled as dirt splashed up to coat them to the knees.

Another few feet and he lost his balance, his feet slipping out from under him. He went to his knees in the mud. The smell of wet earth was rich, mingling with the copper from his belly and arm. The cuts were not that deep, not serious, but the gesture behind them certainly was.

He sprang to his feet, running. Breath came in raspy with fear. Antoine meant to kill him. These were just practice.

He heard, faintly, Bunnie yell. And then much louder, Antoine's furious shout to herald his coming.

He was not far behind. Snively forced his legs to move faster, even as his breath came in more painfully, and his body ached. He glanced around looking for something...anything...to help him. A hiding place...a weapon...anything...

His eyes caught briefly, something dark move, and then he was slamming full-force into something hard, yet furred. Something alive, and he yelped, falling to his knees once more, his lips touching upon a hard boot.

Slowly his eyes lifted, coming to rest on a pair of murky eyes that burned a dark blue shade. Sharp teeth shone in the moonlight as a mouth parted in a grin, and an evil snicker set Snively trembling as he climbed to his feet, backing away.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Snively..." Geoffrey was smiling nastily, and Snively had a bad feeling about it. "What are you running from?"

Snively glanced behind him fearfully, hearing another shout in the darkness.

"Ah..." The skunk nodded. "Sounds like you pissed Antoine off, eh?"

The tiny man wiped away mud from his eyes. He was shivering, soaked through. Water dripped down his forehead and off his chin, and his pants were filthy with wet dirt.

"I didn't do any-" He started to protest, then gasped as Geoffrey lunged forward, grabbing his arm tight.

"Yeah! Let's see how innocent you are, you overlander dirtbag!" The grip tightened until claws broke the skin, and Snively cried out in pain, struggling in the skunk's grip. He twisted his tiny body, trying to plant an elbow into the skunk's side, but Geoffrey overpowered him with little trouble.

He found himself on his back in the mud with the skunk leering down at him, his large thighs straddling each side of the human's slight body. "N-no! Let me go!"

"SNIPLEY!" Antoine was nearly there.

Pushing, punching, his feet kicking in the mud, Snively fought. A fist slammed hard into his stomach and he gagged, curling into the wet ground, clutching wet sheaves of grass in his fists.

Then footsteps came pounding and the fox's furious voice rang out. "Geoffrey! Be giving him to me! I will kill him!"

The skunk stood. "Whoa, whoa mate," His voice was a coo, fauxly gentle even as his boot planted a brutal kick into delicate ribs, nearly cracking one. There was a pained yelp amidst gasps for breath, and the human writhed. "Ya can't kill him, Antoine, you'll get in trouble..."

"I DO NOT CARE!" And the sword lifted, its target the shivering human on the ground.

Geoffrey grabbed his arm swiftly. "No, Ant, I got somethin' better...the rings. They're in there, ain't they?!"

Antoine's eyes met his, widened and glinted with crazed light. Snively moaned from another hard kick to the side. "Thee rings? Yes...Yes they are being in there!"

"No!" Snively gasped, fighting to rise. He was aided roughly by Geoffrey's hand on his collar, yanking him to his feet. He gagged.

Antoine knew? How?

'How could he know?!'

The fox still had the sword raised. His normally neatly combed hair was a mess, wet and strewn all over his forehead, and his spotless boots were soaked and muddied, but Antoine seemed beyond caring. Triumph was mingled with the mad rage in his eyes, and the sword was lowered.

"Good, good," Geoffrey cooed, forcing Snively to walk forward with a rough hand on his back. The other still gripped the Overlander's collar tight, half-choking him.

They were headed back towards the hut. His sanctuary, but that was shattered now. It was his doom. A prelude to the gallows.

He whimpered and struggled hard, trying to squirm out of Geoffrey's grip. "Nooo...lemme gooo..."

"Knock it off."

He was getting nowhere, not with this tight grip, and Geoffrey answered his actions with a hard fist to his side, each knuckle leaving its own little bruise.

He gasped and went limp, his feet and legs dangling to drag over the wet ground.

They were back at the hut in moments. They met Bunnie halfway and she followed, protesting, demanding to know what Geoffrey intended to do.

"Simple, luv," smirked the skunk when they were inside. For once, Bunnie didn't gripe about dirty feet on her rugs. The spreading puddle around their waterlogged feet was similarly ignored.

"What are ya'll doin'!? Geoffrey let 'im go! He's bleedin'!"

"Yeah..." said Geoffrey offhandly, ignoring her question and turning to Antoine. "Where?"

Antoine bounded to the bedroom, marking his trail with muddy footprints. Geoffrey's prints were considerably larger than Antoine's as he followed, and Snively's smaller, smeared as he was dragged roughly. His breath came in rasping, but at least he had his air back, and began to struggle anew.

Geoffrey stood still, his arm being yanked about by the squirming overlander. His eyes touched about Bunnie's modest room, decked out in mostly soft pinks and creams. Her hand looked tiny as it grasped his muscular limb. "Let 'im go! Geoffrey!"

"They are being in theese room!" Antoine suddenly set to rifling through Bunnie's desk, tossing paper and pencils like so much garbage.

"Antoine!" Bunnie's voice was razor-edged, and Snively, still squirming, whimpering like a puppy, with fresh bruises and his cuts stinging, knew she knew. That Antoine knew. That he'd turned him in. That he'd betrayed the secret Bunnie must've told him.

'That's the only way Antoine would know...' He wrenched away hard, feeling his arm slide out of Geoffrey's grip.

Geoffrey snarled, a big fist coming out to collide hard with Snively's ribs. He crashed to the floor, eyes rolling as he struggled to regain oxygen, fingers clawing at the floor. Bunnie gasped softly and knelt beside him. "Are ya'll ok? Geoffrey!! Stop that, ya'll get outta here!"

Antoine was finished with the desk and sprang to help Geoffrey. The skunk was attacking the dresser with eager hands, throwing clothing aside by the handful. "It's alright, luv, we've got reasonable cause to search..." Another article went flying; a pair of pink underwear landed neatly upon Snively's foot.

He kicked it off, cheeks turning red. "Geoffrey stop...there isn't anything here...I didn't do anything..."

"Shut up." The skunk yanked out an entire drawer and threw it in Snively's direction. The heavy wood was batted harmlessly aside by Bunnie's cold metal fist.

"YA'll STOP IT GEOFFREY! THIS IS MAH HOUSE!"

She got to her feet and charged the skunk, but Antoine neatly sidestepped in front of her, grabbing both wrists. "NO, MON AMI!"

"Let me go!!"

"No, mon ami...we have..." His voice trailed at the sound of laughter. Soft, and painfully cruel, the sound crept out of Geoffrey's black throat to hang in the air.

Snively's eyes widened, and sickness rose in his throat. He choked it down. His shirt. His pants. His socks...his clothes, once so clean and folded so carefully into the bottom drawer were on the floor. Crumpled, and trampled by muddy feet.

Bunnie gasped.

The ring still retained its glittering glow, turning Geoffrey's ebony hand gold, and the teeth in that snickering mouth glinted the yellow light. "Well...well...Snively..."

'No...'

He had to get away. His legs didn't want to obey. They spilled him to the ground as he tried to rise, seemingly weakened, unable to hold him up. His body was racked by violent shudders.

Geoffrey advanced on him, the glowing ring held firmly in his fist. Snively could only skitter backwards, until he hit the wall and pressed himself hard against it, but it was solid. He wished he could fall through and disappear.

"Snively? I find it really hard to believe this..." Geoffrey held the ring in both hands, looking down at it. He shook his head in mock-disappointment. "But the evidence speaks for itself. You've been stealing rings."

"He ees a traitor!" Antoine howled.

Bunnie wrenched her wrists away. Her head shook too, a sadness and shock that was not feigned. "Antoine...how could ya..."

Geoffrey glanced over with a smirk, then looked back down at the overlander. "Snively, a traitor. Who knew it'd come to this?" His voice rang with sarcasm.

"No..." But Snively's voice didn't rise in indignant denial. It was low, choked. His eyes burned.

'I've lost.'

'I'm lost.'

**

This was a death march.

All it needed was the crowd, jeering and throwing stones. But he supposed that would come soon enough. Tonight, maybe? Tommorrow?

Oh, wait. He had to go to trial. Because the Mobians believed in fairness.

Or something.

This was a death march. His feet were stones, each one taking so much effort to lift. He dragged. His body had been punished. He was bruised, he was bleeding, and he was dragging. Each skinny arm was held in a fist, one tan, one black, as Geoffrey and Antoine walked on either side of him.

"Please..." He said quietly, but both men ignored him. They were staring straight ahead. Geoffrey's lips were curved in a smirk. Their boots seemed to rise and fall with the rhythm of the rain, drumming hard upon the village ground still. The grass was swamped in some places. It hadn't rained this hard in months.

"Please..." it was uttered again, paired with a whimper. "Please..." Snively found new strength at the sight of King Acorn's hut. "No..." He set his feet in the ground; trying to brace himself, keep himself away from the golden-thatched home.

His executors merely lifted him off the ground so only his tiptoes brushed the path.

Bunnie wasn't with them. She had rushed off, presumably to find Sally, or maybe to just cry and howl in her bathroom.

'It isn't her fault though. It's all mine. How could I be so fucking stupid?'

They were knocking on the door now, and he began to struggle again, only to have the wind punched out of him for probably the tenth time tonight.

"Stop eet, traitor," Antoine hissed.

The door opened, and King Acorn peered out. He was garbed in a maroon bathrobe and a pair of plain gray slippers. Eyes hooded, he looked at Geoffrey and then Antoine, and finally to their captive, and instantly those eyes lost any traces of tiredness.

"Men," he said tightly. "What is it?"

"May we come in, sire? A bit wet out here." Geoffrey's voice was edged with chuckles; he was soaked through and had been for a while now.

"Of course..." The door was swung open wide and then shut after them.

"It's Snively," said Geoffrey, roughly shaking the overlander.

"I've noticed," growled the king, fixing a hateful stare on Snively. The human averted his eyes, staring down as if transfixed by the woolen rug covering the floor. A soft whimper came from his throat.

"Well sire..." Geoffrey released Snively's arm and pulled out a ring from where it was tucked between his chest and shoulder-belt. "We've discovered just where those missing rings went..."

King Acorn's gaze could rival a Medusa as it traveled Snively's downturned face. "Do you mean to say, Sir John, that he's been taking them?"

"Yes sire. We found them in Bunnie's hut."

"She was unawares," Antoine cut in sharply. "She did not know he was taking them. They were hidden in his clothing drawer."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Acorn's lips. Geoffrey beamed to see it.

"Very good work, men..." He moved towards their captive. "Release him..."

Antoine let go.

Snively stood still, only his arms raised to clasp around his chest.

King Acorn stood before him, hands on his hips. "Well, Mr. Snively...anything to say for yourself?!"

The human remained looking downwards, and then finally his pale little face lifted to look at the king. Even his eyes had lost some of their vibrant color, clouded over with tears. "I didn't mean anything, sire...I didn't mean harm, sire...please...don't hurt me..." One hand lifted and rose shaking as if to grasp the king's sleeve; pathetic begging gestures like this were almost engrained in Snively's body vocabulary.

The King's eyebrows shot up in amazement. His hand swiftly rose to bat away the tiny hand. "Didn't mean anything!? Does treason not *mean anything* to you, Overlander!?"

"It wasn't treason!" Snively cried out, his knees shaking. Fine then; he'd do what seemed to appease Uncle...well, part of the time. He fell to his knees, reaching up to grasp the king's bathrobe with weakened fingers. "I swear, your highness, I swear..."

The king's lip curled in a snarl and he raised a hand as if to strike the human. Snively cowered, his lower lip trembling. "...don't hurt me..."

"You have no right to ask that," the king said coldly. "When you have, and were planning to, hurt so many others..."

"No...you don't understand, I..." he trailed off and let go of the robe, his arms returning to their station clasped around his chest. "I don't want to hurt anybody..." His gaze slipped back down to the woolen rug, blurry. A few drops of wetness fell to dot the dyed fabric. "...i just want them to stop hurting *me*..."

For a moment, nobody spoke. The human looked back up at the king. But there was no sympathy in that royal face as it turned towards Geoffrey and Antoine. "I know not to listen to his lies..." he said, solemnly. "And so my decision is..."

The door slammed open, and two wet bodies raced in. Sally and Bunnie stood panting before the king.

"What's going on, daddy? Bunnie told me..."

"This man..." A long finger was pointed at the human. "has committed treason against Knothole. He has been stealing valuable resources and doubtlessly plotting against us." He snorted. "Like I always suspected he would, but I gave him the chance, I let the villagers vote...well..."

His head shook. Snively shivered on the floor, glancing over at Bunnie.

"They were wrong, apparently. For that, I cannot fault them. They are forgiving, but forgiveness can only go so far, and now is time for punishment."

The king was enjoying this, Snively realized, his eyes narrowing bitterly, making him look odd with his trembling body and quivering lower lip. Acorn's tone was stoic and regal, but his eyes were flashing something mockingly cruel.

'He's going to have his way. The rope.' And his neck burned...

"The decision is made. Sentencing will take place tomorrow."

Sally's eyes widened, but it was Bunnie who questioned, loudly, her voice stark with disbelief.

"Sentencin' without a verdict? Without a trial!?"

The king's eyes were like two pale stones, cold and hard. "He is to be punished."

"But daddy, we have to have a trial..." Sally protested but she was ignored.

"Take him away." King Acorn addressed Antoine and Geoffrey; the latter who was only all too eager to obey. He snatched Snively by the arm and dragged him, whimpering, to his feet.

Antoine stood still, looking back and forth between King Acorn and Bunnie. The rabbit had her fists clenched, and they trembled. She glanced over at him, her lip curled in a snarl. "This ain't fair, yer Majesty!" Her eyes stabbed in Antoine with harsh accusation, and he turned away.

Geoffrey dragged the small human away from the sound of King Acorn loftily explaining his reasoning to the rabbit. Antoine silently followed after him.

"This is unfair, Mobian," Snively hissed, hands clenching on the bars as Geoffrey locked him in the small cell. The jailhouse itself was tiny, only three cells total, and they almost always were empty. Except for tonight.

This was the very cell he'd been in when first arriving in the village. 'How strange', he thought bitterly, 'I started my life in Knothole here, and this is where I'm going to end it...'

Geoffrey leaned against the bars, an ugly smirk on his face. "Unfair to who, mate? You should've been executed the day you came here. It's unfair we had to risk having you here. Overlander scum."

"Mobian filth," Snively shot back. "Bloody hypocrites, the lot of you. Always preaching that you're fair, and your 'live and let live' shit... and look what you do. Fucking liars..."

"Shut up." Geoffrey shoved Snively through the bars. "You little shit. I can't wait to see your ass hanging tomorrow."

"I hope you're fucking happy, Geoffrey, you got what you always wanted..." The overlander let out a sigh, his voice shaking. "But what will you do without me around to torment?"

Geoffrey smirked.

"I suppose you'll go back to tormenting the princess instead." He turned his head away, trying to think of more to say, more to yell...but nothing came, and without conversation his mind was riveted to the events that would unfold tomorrow. The trek to the rope, and then...his execution. He whimpered and shrunk against the cold wall of the cell, forgetting Geoffrey was still there. All he could feel was that panic and pain of hanging again...

"Yeah, maybe..." The skunk laughed and banged a fist on the bars, as if ensuring they were solid. They were. There was no way Snively was getting out of there. "But at any rate, you won't hafta worry about me anymore, Snively...tomorrow it'll all be over." Another laugh and he spun on his heel and exited the small building.

The human was alone, and he sank to the cold floor, his arms clasped tight around his aching body. Water flooded his eyes and slid down his cheeks. The tears stung, mimicking the stinging of rope burns long gone on his throat.

**

The excitement outside eventually died down. King Acorn returned to bed, and Sally back to the party. Geoffrey was there too, sipping wine and laughing alongside Quack and Bessie as if nothing had happened.

Bunnie and Antoine went back to her hut. The rain was dying now, only a light drizzle assaulted Antoine's badly mussed blonde tresses and Bunnie's golden bangs. They moved slowly over the damp ground, avoiding the biggest puddles and patches of mud without a word or touch between them. The silence was thick, like poisonous fog.

Silently Antoine pushed open her door and held it open, but she did not thank him. She eyed her muddied carpets, but still not a word was given. Antoine stood uncertainly near her couch.

She stood staring down at the mud.

"Bonne-et-bell...?"

She whirled to face him. Her eyes could kill. They were daggers, stabbing deep into the fox's face, and he gasped.

"Mon ami, wha-"

"YA'LL BE QUIET, ANTOINE! HOW COULD YA DO IT!?"

For a moment, Antoine faltered, averting his eyes and clasping his hands together nervously. He focused on the carpet, its beautiful pattern of flowers and vines marred by mud. Tainted. Like Snively.

Like Snively had tainted Knothole.

Like Snively had tried to taint Bunnie, putting his hands on her, kissing her.

"He was being a traitor, mon ami. He was being a *danger*!"

"Aw, come off it, Antoine, ya'll know he was harmless!"

The mud spot was ugly and dark, smeared over blooms of yellow and pink. "He was NOT harmless, mon ami!" Antoine rebuked, voice dropping into a growl. "He fuel-ed you! He made you forgot what he did!"

"Ah know what he did...in Robotropolis... but it's different now. He ain't evil. Ya'll just didn't give him a chance."

"He has had enough chances!" Antoine's voice rose again. "I let him get away with his kissing of you!"

Bunnie opened her mouth, but Antoine continued on. "You let him get away with stealing zee rings. He was allow-ed to stay here with no punishing of his most horrible crimes, now you are wanting to let him go again!"

Bunnie aimed a finger at him, seething. "Ya'll twist it around! Ya'll are jest jealous because he kissed me, that's what this is really all about!"

"He should not have touched you!" Suddenly Antoine stepped forward, grabbing that pointing metallic finger in his hand of flesh.

"Mon ami...do not be forgetting..." He raised her hand up to her nose level. "He did *this* to you..."

'He did this to me?' Her eyes widened, looking at her hand, its smoothness. Its shine. Its mockery.

She couldn't see Antoine anymore. Her vision flashed to Snively. They were in the alleyway, after she got shot. He was kneeling beside her. He was so afraid, then relieved. His lips were on her hair...

Her hand gleamed in the light, distracting her. 'Snively did this??' Her thoughts were shaking. She couldn't remember if he'd been there...when she'd gotten partially roboticized. 'No. Robotnik did this.'

"Mon ami," Antoine whispered. "I am sorry, but he lied to you..."

'Snively didn't do this.'

He was by the pond, and she was there, and her heart was stinging. She heard him, that bitter-edged voice sneering, 'I don't deserve it, you're right. Only filthy animals deserve it...' In reference to death. She looked at her hand again, then at Antoine.

Robotnik did this to her. But Snively could have. He roboticized too, and she'd seen it, she'd seen them both. Would he have looked at her with the same contempt and uncaring as he did the other Mobians?

"Mon ami..."

Her mind-voice sounded desperate. 'No, he ain't evil...'

Because if he still was...if he could still look at her like she was only an animal...then something in her would never be the same again.

Her trust. She would lose her trust, her faith. Her hope that bad things could turn better.

Like Snively.  
Like this war.  
Like her arms and legs.  
Like her life.

'No. He can't be evil!'

Antoine had no word in edgewise. She threw him out and slammed the door.

Outside, it stopped raining.

--end of part one--

Yay! For anyone who read this, thank you, and I hoped you enjoyed, or at least got a good laugh of making fun of it :D I know... Part one was very long and yet very little happened! Part two will have more action, don't worry! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think, pretty pretty pretttty please?


End file.
